Dégel
by a.a.k88
Summary: L’amnésie est une affreuse, affreuse chose. La tentative de Cordélia pour retrouver sa mémoire a des conséquences dramatiques – d’abord pour Angel, ensuite pour le reste du monde.
1. Chapitre 1

Mon commentaire :

Voici une fanfic que j'ai traduite de l'anglais. Je trouvais que l'intrigue était bonne, et très bien écrite. J'essaie de faire des traductions les plus proches possibles de l'initiale (que vous pouvez retrouver sur archive. mais quelques fois des expressions, ou des marques sont Anglaises et j'ai un peu de mal. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas une experte, c'est juste pour mon plaisir, et le vôtre j'espère ! Les parenthèses en italique sont mes remarques.

La dernière parties du chapitres huit, est classée NC-17 pour uns scène sexuelle explicite, elle n'est pas trop hard, mais quand même ... Je tenais à prévenir. Sinon pour le reste, à part le langage parfois un peu cru, j'estime que cette fanfic est U.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Envoyez vos commentaires, SVP.

**Dégel**

**Auteur** : Dazzle

**Traductrice : **Aurélie (ou a.a.k)

**Sommaire:** "L'amnésie est une affreuse, affreuse chose." La tentative de Cordélia pour retrouver sa mémoire a des conséquences dramatiques – d'abord pour Angel, ensuite pour le reste du monde.  
**Notes de l'auteur:** Merci à Inamorata et Melissa Flores pour la super pré-lecture et les encouragements.  
**Notes sur l'histoire:** L'histoire qui suit est un UA – Univers Alternatif. Ca veut dire que la réalité a changé à un point spécifique, pour une raison spécifique qui est révélée dans la suite de l'histoire. J'ai essayé d'extrapoler l'histoire aussi exactement que possible à partir du moment qui a tout changé, et j'espère que vous aimez ce que ça a donné. L'histoire prend place à la fois dans un autre univers et aussi dans la suite de l'épisode 4 "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" _(désolé, je ne sais pas le titre en français)_ de la saison 4 d'ANGEL.

**Dénégation:** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de cette histoire. Je n'ai aucune intention de violer les droits d'auteurs. Si vous aimez cette histoire, SVP faites-le moi savoir à size1 width100 noshade>Part I

* * *

Angel était assis à sa fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber.

Il pensait, pour passer le temps, qu'au moins ce soir la neige était magnifique – épaisse et douce et profonde, dessinant des ronds en tombant, de gros flocons qui semblaient briller dans le ciel de nuit. Trop souvent, pendant les deux années précédentes, il avait regardé par cette même fenêtre alors que des grêlons s'écrasaient, bruyamment contre les vitres et les trottoirs. Ou que le verglas transformait les rues et les trottoirs en une bouillie grise, presque infranchissable pour les humains, et invitant plus que jamais les choses qui n'étaient pas humaines.

Mais la neige de cette nuit était douce, paisible. Les bruits des rues étaient étouffés, et la terre étincelait comme un champ presque ininterrompu de blanc. Angel n'était pas sûr -- sa mémoire pouvait le tromper pensait-il, parce qu'il était en Californie du Sud depuis si longtemps – mais il pensait que c'était à ça que devait ressembler un vrai hivers.

Non, il se corrigea lui-même. Un hivers naturel. Car il se rappelait bien que, aussi anormal que cela puisse être, tout était bien trop réel.

Du petit lit à côté de lui vint un doux bruissement de couvertures; Angel se retourna à moitié alors que la femme couchée là se releva sur ses coudes." Tu t'es bien reposée?" Demanda-t-il.

Buffy haussa les épaules. "Aussi bien que je me suis jamais reposée." Sa voix était plate et professionnelle. Angel eu un souvenir momentané -- pénétrant, fugitif -- de la façon dont sa voix avait l'habitude de sonner musicale avec de l'humour et de l'esprit.

Mais aussi, il avait également l'habitude d'y entendre du doute et de la peur. Il se demandait, en ce temps-là, si Buffy était arrivée à son point d'arrêt, avait peur qu'elle ne l'ait déjà atteint. Maintenant elle avait trouvé sa force, et il n'y avait aucune raison de se demander si le changement était pour le mieux. Ca devait l'être.

"Il neige, ce soir," dit-il alors qu'il allait près de l'armoire à armes, sélectionnant des armes pour leur patrouille du soir.

Buffy balança ses jambes hors du lit d'Angel. Elle fit les quelques pas requis pour traverser l'étroit petit appartement du vampire et alla directement près de ses vêtements, qui pendaient toujours sur le porte-manteau peu robuste près du radiateur, où Angel les avait placés pour sécher quelques heures avant.. "Bien," dit-elle. "Ils ne nous entendront pas venir."

Toujours en train de penser au combat, pensa Angel, avec quelque chose qui était à la fois regret et fierté. Ces jours-ci, il le savait, il y avait peu d'autres choses à propos de quoi penser dans leur monde. Mais il admirait sa focalisation, souhaitait avoir la même.

Parce que, malgré sa place au côté de la tueuse, Angel savait sa propre faiblesse. Il désirait toujours parfois que les choses soit encore comme elles étaient au tout début. Quand ils étaient tombés amoureux, quand elle riait, jouait et taquinait, et il avait été entraîner dans sa joie. Quand il avait pensé qu'il pourrait trouver sa propre place dans le monde, se tenir vraiment à ses côtés, au lieu de l'observer à l'arrière.

Mais tout ça était avant l'Hivers, et donc appartenait à un autre monde.

* * *

"Boo." 

Wesley sursauta – ensuite il sentit le sentiment familier d'embarras. Buffy avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à l'effrayer encore une fois, en disant Boo, rien de moins ridicule…

Il se tourna de son rayonnage pour la voir lui sourire légèrement, comme d'habitude. "Tu te sens un peu tendu, Wes?"

"Plus que d'habitude? Non," dit Wesley, plaçant ses livres dans le bas d'une étagère. Il finirait plus tard ; garder la bibliothèque de l'école Sunnydale High en ordre était un gros travail maintenant. Le peu d'élèves qui prenaient la peine de toujours aller en classe, n'avaient souvent pas le besoin de d'être avec des jeunes de leur âge. Si c'était possible, les penchants universitaires qu'ils possédaient avaient encore plus baissés. Mais l'ordre devait être maintenu, après tout. "Ce qui veut dire, oui, toujours plutôt tendu en effet."

Le sourire de Buffy devint un peu plus authentique, et Wesley se senti encouragé. Ces derniers mois – alors que la crise devenait plus importante – Buffy avait finalement commencé à lui montrer certains signes de chaleur. Bon, peut-être que "chaleur" était un mot trop fort. Mais l'amer rejet avec lequel elle l'avait accueilli, la forte résistance par rapport à sa présence – ça au moins disparaissait.

Peut-être qu'elle s'était enfin pardonnée la mort de Rupert Giles. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait juste commencé à accepter le fait que, après l'Hivers, elle aurait besoin d'un observateur.

Mais Wesley ne pouvait pas se faire d'idées en pensant qu'il aurait jamais été le premier choix de la tueuse.

Buffy fit descendre son bonnet de marin en laine un peu plus fermement sur ses oreilles. "Angel et moi allons aller patrouiller," dit-elle. "Procédure standard d'opération, à moins que les démons soient sur le point de faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir."

"Je ne crois pas," dit Wesley . " Ils sont encore calme -- quatrième jour de rangement. Ce qui biensûr veut dire qu'ils projettent encore quelque chose. Mais tu devrais profiter du break. Rassembler tes forces. Tu pousses trop tes limites."

Buffy soupira. "Si les démons étaient meilleurs pour s'organiser, ils auraient compris qu'il ne fallait pas donner à moi et Angel des jours de congé." Elle ignora la dernière remarque de Wesley.

Il décida de ne pas insister sur le problème. La trêve naissant entre lui et Buffy était trop fragile pour venir la troubler sur ce léger point; aussi, la mention d'Angel le laissait toujours se sentir légèrement inquiet. Wesley n'avait jamais compris l'acceptation de son prédécesseur avec la relation d'amour entre la tueuse et un vampire. "Cependant, j'ai reçu un rapport sur les patrouilles de l'Initiative dans le nord de la ville. Près de la zone des entrepôts. Comme ça vous voudriez clairement vous orienter."

Buffy dit un mot qui fit rougir légèrement Wesley . "Wes, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que les démons vont quitter ces gars de l'Initiative tôt ou tard. Et tu sais, c'est sensé, parce que depuis quand les démons ont besoin d'acolytes humains de toute façon ? Ils sont plus mauvais que le plus mauvais des démons que j'ai jamais rencontrés, ce qui est assez mauvais, si tu compte le démon violent de décembre dernier. Mais tôt s'est définitivement changé en tard." Sa bouche s'était tordue en un ricanement qui indiqua à Wesley que la trêve allait se terminer. " Un autre plan de Wesley Wyndham-Pryce qui a raté. Ca alors, qui l'aurait cru?"

Wesley essaya de penser à quelque de sarcastique pour répliquer, échoua comme d'habitude, et accepta, "Reste juste hors de leur vue."

Ils sortirent des piles de livres pour aller dans la zone principale de la bibliothèque. Angel était debout contre le comptoir, habiller en noir comme toujours, sombre. "Salut, Wesley," dit-il. Angel ne manquait jamais d'être poli; ce qui troublait le plus Wesley. Il inclina juste la tête en réponse.

Buffy sourit en voyant son amoureux; Wesley se dit; comme souvent, que peut-être qu'endurer la présence d'Angel valait la peine, si ça apportait à Buffy le peu de plaisir qu'elle avait encore dans sa vie." Le sud de la ville pour nous ce soir. Ca te dis d'aller vérifier le cimetière Hillcrest ?"

"Je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais." Sourit presque Angel. Alors que les deux se tournaient pour partir, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

"Hey, Mademoiselle Calendar," Dit Buffy aimablement, saluant comme elle sortait par la porte. Angel fit un rapide signe de la tête alors qu'il suivait.

"Hey, les gars." Salua Jenny Calendar avec une main, dans l'autre elle portait une tasse de café

" Un peu tard pour de la caféine, non ?" dit Wesley " Tu vas être debout toute la nuit."

"Ca n'est pas pour moi," dit Jenny, lui tendant la tasse. Elle portait le chandail vert que Wesley aimait tellement, une jupe porte-feuille qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu " Tu avais l'air un peu fatigué tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé que je pouvais fournir un petit remontant."

Wesley pu sentir le sourire se dessiner sur son visage, aussi bien que l'embarrassante envie de le vérifier. Cependant, ça n'avait pas d'importance; il pouvait sourire ou rayonner de joie ou rougir avec Jenny Calendar si il le voulait. Et, généralement, il le voulait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'elle ne le remarquait pas.

Apparemment Jenny avait stoppé de remarquer beaucoup de chose après la mort de Rupert Giles. Wesley avait, biensûr, réaliser à quel point les deux étaient dévoués l'un à l'autre Durant son premier, bref séjour à Sunnydale. Ni Mr. Giles ni sa fiancée n'avaient beaucoup usé l'aide de Wesley ces jours-là, mais l'attraction et la confiance entre eux étaient évidente, autant que la joie de Giles sachant qu'il allait épouser cette femme.

Quand Wesley était revenu à Sunnydale, il l'avait fait pour les funérailles de Giles -- une cérémonie célébrée pendant une fraîche éblouissante journée. Il se rappelait l'avoir vue se tenir près de la tombe, dans une robe et un voile noirs, et son propre choc au néant du regard de cette femme.

Quelque soit la lumière qui avait habité Jenny, elle était morte en même temps que son amour, sa force et sa bonté intérieure survivaient toujours. Wesley se sentait reconnaissant d'avoir son amitié, au moins; sans elle, il n'aurait personne. Mais le soin et l'attention qu'elle lui donnait ne reflétaient rien de plus profond. C'était la même sorte de soin impersonnel que quelqu'un donnait à une fougère. Wesley ne s'était même pas attendu à plus.

Après tout, Rupert Giles était le vrai observateur, le vrai amour. Lui, il était juste le remplacement.

* * *

Buffy marchait lourdement dans la neige, écoutant son bruit d'écrasement de maïs contre ses pieds. 

Elle savait, plutôt que de l'entendre, qu'Angel était derrière elle. Sa ruse était plus qu'une allumette pour la neige. Elle sourit à moitié, en pensant que ni la pluie, ni le verglas ni le noir de la nuit ne saurait empêcher le vampire avec une âme d'aller en patrouille avec elle.

Autrefois elle l'aurait dit à voix haute, pour voir si Angel allait comprendre la plaisanterie. Mais maintenant, elle était pratiquement sure qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et puis, si elle plaisantait à voix haute, quelqu'un ou quelque chose pourrait les entendre. Elle avait appris de la manière difficile que ça payait de faire attention

"Buffy," dit Angel, sa voix basse. En avertissement. Elle s'arrêta de bouger, écoutant. Plus de bruit d'écrasement de maïs, plus loin – un groupe, peut-être trois ou quatre. Humain, peut-être. Ou peut-être juste quelque chose de la taille d'un humain.

Elle sortit son pieu, se dirigeant vers la source du bruit aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait. Encore un fois, elle savait qu'Angel serait derrière elle, d'une certaine façon, la prédiction pouvait être une bonne chose.

Ils se déplacèrent près d'une haie – il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas utiliser une "couverture" si vous l'aviez à votre disposition, particulièrement la nuit quand vous patrouilliez en habits sombre debout sur la neige. Elle s'abaissa, sentit Angel s'accroupire à côté d'elle. Buffy essaya de scruter à travers la haie, mais ne pouvait rien voir sauf les feuilles vertes scintillantes de blanc.

Mais elle pouvait entendre.

"Je parie que c'est un autre putain de cercueil," ria quelqu'un. Un homme, ou – Buffy jeta enfin un coup d'œil à Angel et le vit incliner la tête légèrement. Pas de vampires, donc. Mais ils n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires non plus, ça faisait plus de deux ans que les gens ordinaires ne sortaient plus dehors quand il faisait noir à Sunnydale.

"Ils ne prendraient pas tous ces risques pour un cercueil de vampire," dit une autre voix d'homme. "C'est probablement un truc magique."

"J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre liquéfiant trans-dimensionnel," soupira un troisième homme. "Je ne veux pas passer deux autres mois à verser du béton pour un nouveau plancher."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance ce que c'est," dit une quatrième voix. Buffy se raidit en la reconnaissant. Le ton était autoritaire, sec, familier.

Elle regarda Angel et dit du bout des lèvres le nom du chef de l'équipe de premier ordre -- Finn? Angel inclina la tête, donnant son accord. Donc, pensa-t-elle avec un éclair d'excitation, le fameux Finn est en train de merder, et la petite chanceuse que je suis est là pour l'entendre.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance ?" dit la première voix. "Allez Riley, comment peux-tu dire ça?"

"Walsh a dit que nous le gardons, nous le gardons," dit Finn. "Ca n'a pas d'importance si c'est un cercueil de vampire, un liquéfiant trans-dimensionnel ou un pot de Minarine. Et on ne va sûrement pas bavarder à propos de ça en patrouille, Graham. Allez."

Alors que leurs pas se firent entendre plus loin dans la neige comme ils partaient, Buffy sourit. Trop tard, crétin, pensa-t-elle.

"Ils ont trouvé quelque chose," murmura Angel.

"Wow, quelle façon de déclarer l'évidence," dit Buffy. Angel eut l'air un peu blessé; autrefois, il aurait su que ses remarques ne voulaient rien dire. Mais en ce temps là elles ne voulaient vraiment rien dire. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans les yeux foncés de son compagnon, elle regretta de lui avoir parler sur ce ton cassant. D'accord, il était prévisible, et il n'était pas subtil, mais il était -- Angel. Son soutient. Son protecteur. Son petit ami.

Tout ce qui lui restait.

Buffy mit sa main sur l'épaule du vampire, comme toujours son touché sembla apaiser ses sentiments blessés. "Désolé. Je redoute juste de dire tout ça à Wesley. Parce que tu sais ce qu'il va dire."

Angel soupira avec elle alors qu'ils dirent en même temps, "Recherche."

* * *

L'ascenseur s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'Initiative; Riley s'imagina qu'il pouvait sentir la pierre se refermer autour d'eux. Il se l'imaginait de plus en plus ces derniers temps – pas exactement une pulsion saine, lui semblait-il. Il devait arrêter ça. 

Mais il avait encore ce sentiment alors qu'il pénétrait dans les laboratoires de l'Initiative. Et sa claustrophobie s'intensifia quand il vit qui l'attendait -- pas seulement Walsh, mais --

"Mon frère," dit Adam, lui tendant sa main humaine. "C'est -- bon de te voir."

Comme toujours, Riley résista à la pulsion d'attaquer – cette chose – de hurler qu'il n'était pas son frère, son laquais, ou son ami. Cependant, il suspectait que seulement la dernière dénégation était vraie. Adam le regardait un peu étrangement, même pour les normes d'Adam. "Tu viens d'en haut. De l'Hivers."

"Biensûr," pensa Riley. Silencieusement il ajouta, Comme toutes les autres nuits depuis les deux dernières années. D'un autre côté, Adam avait tendance à stresser sur le même point encore et encore.

Adam baissa la tête comme s'il considérait quelque chose. Riley avait appris que c'était, de loin, le moment le plus dangereux pour confronter Adam. Il garda le silence, comme si la créature était vraiment son officier commandant. Walsh, son vrai officier commandant, avait un demi-sourire. Approuvant son obeisance. Riley senti ses dents se serrer, fort

"Tu es venu pour me faire un rapport." Adam eu l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il demanda simplement, "Alors?"

"Calme. C'est inhabituel. Même pas un seul nid de vampires à trouver."

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Maggie Walsh, croissant ses bras devant elle. "La menace doit être dehors. Ils doivent préparer quelque chose."

"Ils ne peuvent rien préparer," dit Adam. " Ils peuvent simplement executer les plans des autres. Nos propres démons sont silencieux, parce que nous le souhaitons. Les autres – s'ils savaient, ils attaqueraient."

Savaient quoi? Se demanda Riley. Mais il avait réalisé depuis longtemps que le meilleur moyen pour recueillir des informations dans l'Initiative était de ne pas posé de questions. Loin de là, il valait mieux être calme et attendre.

Walsh donna à Riley un signe de tête, pour la forme. "Ce sera tout, Finn." Il partit lentement, montant calmement les marches de fer de la passerelle alors qu'il écoutait les mots de son commandant, "Si quelque chose d'autre était capable d'utiliser ce pouvoir --"

"N'ayez pas peur Mère," dit Adam.

Le "Mère," comme d'habitude, mit Riley assez en colère pour qu'il arrête d'écouter et parte plus vite. Il lança un regard vers la zone de recherche, espérant que ce qu'il verrait l'éclairerait un peu plus. Mais, non, tout ce qu'il vu était une paire de chercheurs avec des vestes blanches regrouper autour de -- quelque chose.

Bien, il le découvrirait. En même temps, il y avait quelques travaux laissés à l'abandon à l'Initiative auxquels il ne prêtait pas du tout attention. Avec un léger sourire, Riley trottina à moitié vers le hall désordonné, saisi quelques pommes et se dirigea vers l'unité 941.

Il tapa le code de sécurité et entra sans crainte. Cela lui avait pris un couple d'années pour y arriver, il était le seul membre de l'Initiative qui avait réussi, probablement le seul qui le ferait jamais, et pour de bonnes raisons. "Je t'ai apporté quelque chose," dit Riley à l'aise.

"Putain de grosse affaire," dit Faith. " Le gardien de zoo a apporté au singe des fruits. Ca alors, tu crois que peut-être tu pourrais m'apporter un bassin pour nager dedans ?"

Riley soupira. Pas un de ses bons jours, donc. " Le bassin ne serait pas si bien sans une corde," dit-il.

Faith passa une main dans ses longs cheveux -- qui lui arrivait presque à la taille, maintenant – et lui lança un regard en coin. "Si tu étais vraiment mon ami, tu m'obtiendrais une corde."

Il se surprit à regarder les poutres en acier de sa cellule. "Faith," dit-il calmement. "Tu as promis que tu n'allais plus penser comme ça."

"Non, J'ai promis que je n'allais plus parler comme ça," dit Faith. "Tu peux contrôler toutes les autres choses de ma vie, Lee, mais tu ne peux pas contrôler la manière dont je pense."

Riley ne laissa pas la colère s'emparer de lui; il savait que la rage de la jeune femme était dirigée contre Walsh, Adam et l'Initiative. Pendant les derniers mois, elle l'avait appris aussi. Mais il était la seule issue qu'elle avait, et Riley était près à en porter le poids.

Elle tomba lourdement sur la petite couchette de la pièce austère – austère même pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie dans les baraques de l'armée. Il avait considéré demander s'il pouvait apporter quelques petites choses à Faith – rien qui pourrait être une arme, juste un couple de posters et du papier collant, ou une couverture qui donnerait un peu de couleur à la pièce. Ou peut-être quelques habits autres que l'uniforme bleu informe qu'ils avaient pensé bon de lui donner. Mais Walsh lui avait juste donné ce regard, celui qui voyait juste à travers lui et affectait quelqu'un d'autre pour Faith. Ce qui n'aurait été bien pour aucun des deux.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il. "Je sais comment tu te sens."

"Tu sais comment je me sens?" Faith leva un sourcil. "Ca c'est fort, Lee. Tu n'es pas prisonnier depuis deux ans et demi."

"Ils te gardent dans une cage," dit Riley. "Ils me tiennent en laisse. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences."

"Conneries. Tu peux te balader ici. Tu peux aller dehors --"

"Dehors n'est plus comme ça avait l'habitude d'être," dit Riley. "Pas à Sunnydale, en tout cas."

Faith fut calme pour un moment. Puis dit, "Qu'y avait-il ce soir ?"

"De la neige," dit Riley. "Si tu ne savais pas pourquoi -- je veux dire, si tu le voyais seulement – Tu dirais que c'est joli."

"Je parie que je ne le dirais pas," dit Faith, chipant la pomme hors de la main du jeune homme.

"Toi?" sourit Riley, puis fut soulagé de la voir sourire en retour. "Non, tu ne le dirais probablement pas."

* * *

Angel ôta la neige de ses cheveux encore une fois, et vu que Buffy commençait à se démener alors qu'elle faisait son chemin à travers les amoncellements de neige. Peut-être six ou huit pouces _(/- 15 ou 20 cm)_ étaient déjà tombés, et le ciel était toujours rempli de flocons. Buffy était seulement quelques pas devant lui, et sa forme était déjà indistincte, voilée par la chute de la neige. 

Il voulait la rattraper, et ne le fit pas. Si elle voulait parler avec lui, elle serait en train de parler. Et quand elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de trouver la bonne chose à dire. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir légèrement perdu alors qu'il la regardait, à moitié cachée de sa vue, faisant difficilement son chemin à travers la neige, indifférente à son aide.

Et alors, il l'entendit – pas égal à un cri, juste un pleur.

Angel gela sur place; Buffy continuait son chemin, et il dit, aussi calmement qu'il put, "Stop."

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête, même dans la neige épaisse il pouvait la sentir commencer à écouter, inviter ses propres capacités pour sentir ce que le vampire sentait.

Des pas dans la neige – quelque chose tombant -- et encore une fois, le cri --

Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un, Angel et Buffy se tournèrent et commencèrent à courir vers le son. Une ruelle voisine semblait la meilleure voie; alors qu'ils couraient, Angel réalisa que Buffy glissait derrière dans la neige. Il devrait commencer tout seul.

Il émergea dans la rue pour voir deux vampires après une fille. Apparemment ils venaient juste de la saisir, l'un avait saisi le bras de la fille derrière son dos, et l'autre glissait sur le verglas alors qu'il s'aggripait à l'épaule de la victime. La fille ne criait toujours pas à l'aide, à la place, elle donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du vampire en face d'elle.

Elle recommença avec un cri perçant; Angel se senti sourire alors qu'il courait vers eux. Stupéfiant – on voyait tellement rarement des humains se battre avec autant de --

Le vampire derrière la fille la poussa violemment par terre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur elle, Angel s'était glissé derrière lui et lui planta son pieu dans le dos. De la poussière grise fut vite perdue dans la neige tourbillonnante. Angel sauta au-dessus de la fille pour faire la même chose à celui-ci sur le sol. Mise à mort facile. Ils devaient être nouveaux

"Bon combat, Tex." La voix de Buffy venait de derrière lui. Alors qu'elle trébuchait près de lui, elle pointa la fille, qui était toujours couchée dans la neige. "Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dehors?"

"Découvrons le," dit Angel, s'agenouillant près d'elle. Il remarqua, alors qu'il la tournait, qu'elle n'était pas du tout habillée pour un temps pareil – un mince chandail et une veste en soie, gants en cotons qui étaient déjà imbibés d'eau.

Et puis il vit son visage.

"C'est Cordélia Chase," dit-il.

"Quoi?" Buffy regarda au-dessus de son épaule. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Sunnydale?"

Angel haussa les épaules. Comme la plupart des anciennes élèves sensibles de Sunnydale High, Cordélia Chase avait déménagé hors de la ville peu de temps après la remise des diplômes. Apparemment elle était allée à Hollywood et avait trouvé le succès -- Angel se rappela qu'une sorte d'excitation l'avait envahit quand elle était apparue sur la couverture d'un magazine -- mais à part ça il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'elle.

Cordélia le regardait fixement, clairement stupéfiée et désorientée. Angel pouvait sentir une faible trace de sang, et résista à la pulsion de toucher de ses doigts la tempe de la jeune femme; où il sentait la blessure. "Ils l'ont frappée à la tête," dit-il. "On doit la mettre à l'intérieur."

"Angel?" murmura Cordélia.

"C'est juste. C'est moi," dit-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas bien."

"Oh, merci mon dieu," souffla-t-elle. "Angel, j'ai eu le plus effroyable des rêves --"

"Ca va," dit Angel, la prenant dans ses bras. Buffy commença à repartir vers la ruelle, et il suivit. "Tu vas bien, Cordélia. On t'amène dans un endroit chaud."

"J'ai rêvé – J'ai rêvé que j'avais tout fichu en l'air, Angel. J'avais tout changé et c'était tellement horrible --"

"Ca va," répéta Angel, ne payant pas trop attention à ses paroles délirantes. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

"C'était juste un rêve--"

"C'est vrai," dit Angel. "Juste un rêve."


	2. Chapitre 2

Part II

**DEUX JOURS AUPARAVANT, DANS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION.**

"Naiura?" dit Cordélia. "Est-ce que je prononce bien votre nom ?"

" Tu le prononces aussi bien que tu peux," dit Naiura, "avec une voix humaine."

Cordélia avait suspecté que, même si elle avait sa mémoire, elle ne se rappellerait pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit aussi glorieusement surnaturel que Naiura. La peau de Naiura miroitait juste entre l'ardoise et l'argent. Ses yeux vert-glace étaient larges et les cils épais. Un chapeau mou à plumes blanches couvrait sa tête, presque comme un chapeau de styliste. Cordélia s'était sentie légèrement intimidée par elle -- c'était sûr, une chose aussi belle devait être bonne.

"Bien, alors, salut, Naiura," dit nerveusement Cordelia . "Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai convoquée. Avec avoir été convoquée et tout."

Naiura inclina la tête, avec peut-être un peu de lassitude, et s'assit sur un coin du lit que Cordélia partageait avec Connor. "L'incantation était maladroite," dit Nairua. "Je ne te blâme pas. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Mais pourquoi essaies-tu quelque chose d'aussi dangereux quand tu sais si peu? Tu ne peux pas deviner les conséquences."

"Parce que je ne sais rien du tout,"dit Cordélia. Elle s'était accroupie près de Naiura dans une inconsciente supplication. "Ma mémoire m'a été enlevée, et je dois la récupérer. Apparemment je suis à moitié démon, et j'ai des visions et une mission, et toutes ces autres choses qui sonnent assez importantes. Mais je ne peux pas m'en rappeler, donc je ne peux pas les récupérer, et personne ne semble savoir comment m'aider."

"Donc tu dois t'aider toi-même," dit Naiura, amusée.

"Je suis revenue furtivement à l'hôtel – c'est un hôtel où j'avais l'habitude de vivre, je pense – et j'ai fouiné partout. J'ai trouvé ce livre qui disait tout à propos de vous, et comment vous êtes venue ici d'une autre dimension il y a longtemps, et comment vous changez la réalité. Bien, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez changer cette réalité pour qu'ainsi je récupère ma mémoire." avait souri Cordélia. "Ca disait toutes les choses que je devais avoir pour faire l'incantation, et je n'étais pas sure que ça marcherait, mais ça l'a fait! Et vous êtes ici. Donc – pouvez-vous?"

"Changer cette réalité pour que ta mémoire n'ait jamais été enlevée ?" Naiura avait penché sa tête sur le côté. "Difficilement. Je le sens déjà. Beaucoup de forces, beaucoup d'évènements, nous ont conduit à ceci."

Cordélia avait croisé ses bras. "Vous voulez dire, vous sentez que je ne peux pas vous payer. Ecoutez, je suis pratiquement sure qu'on peut trouver quelque chose – je dois avoir une carte Visa ou quelque chose --"

Les yeux de Naiura s'ouvrirent grands. Elle posa ses mains bleu-argent de chaque côté du visage de Cordélia et ria – un magnifique rire, comme un carillon de cloches. "Je le vois maintenant! Je vois un moyen de le changer maintenant. Oui, oui, je peux récupérer ta mémoire pour toi. Je peux arranger les choses pour qu'elle n'ait jamais été enlevée."

Cordélia senti des larmes lui jaillir des yeux. "Vous pouvez? Vous allez le faire? Je paierai ce que vous voudrez, je le jure --"

"Tu ne dois pas me payer," dit Naiura. "Cette réalité est sa propre récompense."

Si Cordélia avait eu sa mémoire, elle aurait su qu'elle devait être soupçonneuse. Elle aurait su le type de récompense des démons.

Mais elle n'avait pas sa mémoire. Elle avait simplement sa peur, sa solitude, et une salle d'entrepôt qu'elle partageait avec un garçon qui l'avait quittée depuis des heures pour aller tuer des démons qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et elle avait une magnifique, puissante créature qui lui tenait le visage et lui souriait et lui disait que tout irait mieux bientôt. Cordélia avait rencontré seulement quatre démons dans les brefs jours qu'elle se rappelait – l'un d'eux était effrayant, mais les deux autres, Angel et Lorne, avaient l'air serviable et gentil. Le quatrième était, apparemment, elle-même. Et donc elle n'était pas aussi effrayée qu'elle aurait dû.

"Faites le," dit Cordélia.

Le monde était devenu argenté, ensuite noir, et puis la lumière était revenue pour révéler --

"Et votre présentatrice pour les VH1 Fashion Awards -- Cordy Chase!"

Elle était débout sur une scène, entourée par une foule l'acclamant et les lumières de la télévision. Elle portait du Donatella Versace, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle montrait beaucoup de putain peau. Elle était magnifique. La caméra l'adorait. Les microphones attendaient pour ses prochains mots.

"Bordel !" hurla-t-elle. " Pas ENCORE?"

* * *

**ICI ET MAINTENANT**

Angel mit les couvertures sur Cordélia, posa l'oreiller sous sa tête. Elle était presque inconsciente sur le minuscule lit de camp dans le bureau de la bibliothèque, et marmonnait indistinctement. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Buffy et Wesley argumenter. Comme d'habitude.

"Buffy, elle a été exposée au froid pour Dieu sait combien de temps. Et un coup à la tête – elle pourrait avoir un sérieux problème."

Angel alluma une des vieilles lampes de Giles; la lumière brillait faiblement et d'une couleur dorée à travers un lourd abat-jour mica. Cordelia remua légèrement, et il craigna que la lumière ne la dérange, mais ensuite sa tête roula sur le côté, une mèche de cheveux sombres tombant sur sa joue.

"Wesley, si nous essayions et la déplacions tout le chemin jusqu'à un hôpital ce soir, nous irions la rejoindre. On ne laisse pas les gens voyager le soir pour une raison, tu te rappelles ? Il est tard, et c'est dangereux, et si un vampire attaque notre voiture, elle n'ira pas mieux pour la cause."

"Si elle était en hypothermie --"

"— alors les gens de l'hôpital feraient exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire, c'est-à-dire la réchauffer et la laisser se reposer."

Angel regarda la fille couchée sur le lit de camp à côté de lui; il pouvait entendre son battement de cœur , trop faible mais ferme. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Délicatement, Angel posa sa main sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas bien mesurer la température de son corps – après une nuit dehors, la peau du vampire serait plus froide que celle de n'importe quel humain vivant – mais il suspectait que la température de Cordélia n'était pas assez basse pour requiert une aide des secours.

En bref, Buffy avait raison. Mais Angel se retrouva lui-même à souhaiter que Wesley argumente plus avec Buffy – ou que l'un des deux l'interroge sur l'état de Cordelia, pour montrer qu'ils s'inquiétaient plus pour elle que de leur dispute

Mais Wesley soupira juste, et Angel su que la question était réglée. Ils feraient les choses à la manière de Buffy, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Comme d'habitude.

Angel réprima son impulsion d'amertume – Buffy avait de bons instincts, et Wesley ne semblait pas avoir du tout des instincts de leader, et ils écoutaient tous la tueuse pour une raison, et elle ne s'était pas trompée à propos de l'état de Cordélia --

Mais il se sentit soudainement, irrationnellement protecteur envers la fille étourdie sur le lit.

Buffy passa sa tête par la porte. "On s'en va. Viens."

"Non," dit-il. "Quelqu'un devrait rester pour surveiller Cordélia."

"C'est pour ça que Wesley est là," Buffy haussa les épaules.

"Wesley est là pour les recherches," dit Angel. "Et vous les gars avez quelque chose à rechercher, tu te rappelles ?"

"Quoi dont?" dit Wesley de l'autre pièce.

"D'oh!" dit Buffy, se frappant le front. "Tu parles d'un moyen d'oublier le gros indice coup de klaxon de l'Initiative."

"Indice?" Wesley sonnait plus excité que jamais, et Angel dû réprimer un sourire.

Buffy souriait aussi. "Oh, J'ai compris maintenant. Tu fais l'act de Florence-la-créature-du-rossignol _(me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'en sais rien lol)_ pour éviter la soirée recherche."

Angel rit doucement. "Wesley t'a dit que j'étais malfaisant."

Elle rit à ça, puis vient plus près et l'embrassa gentiment sur la bouche; Angel inclina la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres, et se senti plus relaxé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. De temps en temps, depuis longtemps, ils avaient encore ces moments – et juste ces quelques moments étaient tellement plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir dans sa vie de solitaire. Pas la peine de se demander si c'était assez.

Buffy retourna près de la porte. "Laisse-moi donner à Wesley le tressaillement de sa vie. Amuse-toi à jouer au docteur." Elle fit remuer ses sourcils en pensant qu'ils allaient tous les deux faire quelque chose de bien plus sale et plus amusant.

Angel se rassit plus loin dans sa chaise et prit un livre – bien qu'il n'ait jamais imagine le dire à Wesley, l'homme avait de bons goûts en livres – pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que Cordélia se réveille.

* * *

"Ils ont trouvé quelque chose?"dit Wesley. " Quoi exactement?" 

Buffy haussa les épaules, et Wesley sentit ses espoirs et bons esprits se faner, aussi rapidement que d'habitude. "J'en sais rien. Ce type Finn a dit quelque chose à propos d'un cercueil de vampire, d'un liquéfiant trans-dimensionnel ou un pot de Minarine. Je pense que la Minarine était une blague. J'espère en tout cas. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est de la margarine démoniaque !"

"Dur d'imaginer l'Initiative avoir tant d'intérêt pour un cercueil de vampire," dit Wesley.

"Pas dans cette ville," convenu Buffy. "Le machin trans-dimensionnel – peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas sure qu'ils étaient sérieux à propos de ça non plus."

Wesley croisa ses bras, réfléchissant. "Ils ont trouvé quelque chose. Ca veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas partis le chercher, ou ne l'ont pas reçu du gouvernement -- ça n'est pas venu à eux --"

"Tu sais, avec tous les livres qu'il y a ici, je parie que nous pourrions trouver un dictionnaire. Et probablement trouver la bonne définition du mot "trouver" dedans."

"Je -- évidemment – Je veux seulement dire que quoi que se soit qu'ils aient trouvé, c'était quelque chose qui était déjà ici."

"Oh." A la surprise de Wesley, il vit Buffy incliner la tête, donnant son accord. "Juste. Donc on commence à chercher après un truc qui était déjà ici. Beaucoup de personnes viennent ici pour enterrer leur objet bizarre, tu sais?"

"Exactement,"dit-il, soulagé qu'elle le comprenne et, que pour une fois, elle coopérait. "Donc, nous avons un endroit où commencer."

* * *

" -- Naiura -- " 

Angel jeta un regard à Cordélia, qui remuait sur le lit de camp, se réveillant. Il posa son livre sur le côté, et se pencha, bras sur ses genoux. "Cordélia? Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, cligna des yeux, puis sourit. Un sourire inégal, groggy.. "Me sens -- mieux --"

"Je suis sûre que oui. Tu veux un peu d'eau? De l'aspirine?"

"Non – j'ai juste besoin de – me reposé un petit peu," souffla-t-elle. "Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là – J'avais peur – que je ne te verrais plus jamais --"

Angel fronça les sourcils. Etant donné qu'il connaissait à peine Cordélia quand elle était au lycée, c'était impossible qu'elle n'eut été effrayée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Par conséquent, Cordélia était légèrement délirante, le prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre – et toujours dans un état plus grave qu'il ne l'espérait.

Si elle n'est pas cohérente demain matin, pensa-t-il, je demanderais à Buffy de l'amener l'hôpital après tout. En attendant, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chose à propos de quoi argumenter avec aucun des deux. "Tu es en sécurité, Cordélia. Ne t'inquiète à propos de rien. Juste, rendors-toi."

"Mais cette chose -- Naiura – Je pense qu'elle était réelle --"

Naiura? Le nom était inconnu pour Angel, mais il le garda en tête pour le dire à Buffy et Wesley plus tard. Cordélia avait voyagé jusqu'à Sunnydale pour une raison, et ces jours-ci, il était peu probable que qui que se soit vienne en ville pour une simple visite de courtoisie. "On résoudra ça plus tard, quand tu te sentiras mieux."

Cordélia tendit le bras; sa main tremblante s'enroula autour de la main du vampire, faible comme un chaton. "Elle m'a fait rêver des choses – Je n'étais pas là où j'étais supposée être. J'étais à la TV – et quand je suis retournée à l'hôtel, tu n'étais pas là --"

Donc, qui que se soit que Cordélia pensait qu'Angel était, c'était quelqu'un avec qui elle avait séjourné dans un hôtel. Légèrement amusé, il essaya gentiment de dégager sa main de la sienne. "Shhhhh. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Tout est fini."

"Je pensais que j'avais tout fichu en l'air – Je pensais que je t'avais perdu," murmura Cordelia alors qu'il déposa sa main sur la couverture.

Angel voulait la réassurer, mais il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'elle n'avait pas perdu cette personne pour toujours – si elle était venue à Sunnydale avec elle, il y avait une chance qu'elle soit vraiment perdue. Silencieusement, il s'injuria pour ne pas avoir plus vérifier la zone où lui et Buffy avaient trouvé Cordélia. Avait-il le temps d'y aller maintenant ? Il contrôla son impulsion. Pas besoin. N'importe qui ayant été sans protection dans les rues de Sunnydale la nuit pendant plusieurs heures n'avait, maintenant, plus besoin d'aucune aide.

Et ensuite Cordélia le regarda fixement – ses yeux presque clairs, sa voix un peu plus forte, comme si elle savait vraiment qui il était – et dit, "Je t'aime tellement." Elle sourit légèrement. "Je pensais que je ne n'aurais jamais l'occasion de te le dire. Ca vaut la peine – tout ça – pour pouvoir te le dire."

Il secoua légèrement la tête. "Repose-toi," dit Angel. "Tu nous feras du bien à tous les deux si tu te reposes."

Cordélia ferma les yeux, ayant apparemment dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Alors qu'elle retombait dans un sommeil plus profond, plus simple, Ange espéra pour son intérêt qu'elle trouverait l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut de la douleur. 

Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, et dans quelques endroits – son genou gauche, sa tempe droite – Cordelia senti l'élancement de la douleur aiguë de ses blessures. Elle grimaça alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre conscience.

Ca devait être un combat, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'était réveillée se sentant comme ça assez souvent ces dernières années --

-- se battant au côté d'Angel (travaillant avec l'entraîneur personnel au studio fournisseur), luttant les vampires et les démons boueux et les bêtes Haxol (saluant d'un signe de main l'audience du studio en arrivant), étant frappée par de douloureuse vision avant sa démonisation (posant pour la couverture de In Style) --

Elle était allée à Nairua pour récupérer la mémoire de sa vie. Maintenant elle se rappelait deux vies. Les deux étant les siennes.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent. Immédiatement, elle vit Angel en train de dormir sur une chaise à côté d'elle, et elle sourit. Angel. Il était là. Elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle se souvenait de lui, qu'elle l'aimait, et tout allait bien aller--

Mais ensuite, elle réalisa qu'elle et Angel n'étaient pas à l'hôtel Hypérion. Ils étaient dans le vieux bureau de Giles à la bibliothèque, qui avait l'air remarquablement pas du tout explosée. Ils étaient à Sunnydale – à Sunnydale --

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas. Elle avait demandé à récupérer sa mémoire, pas à ce que le monde entier soit changé. C'était un rêve, juste un mauvais rêve, ou un avertissement des Puissances – une vision! C'était ça, une vision. Maintenant qu'elle était à moitié démon, les visions parfois apparaissaient autour d'elle comme une partie du paysage, et il n'y avait aucune raison au monde pour qu'elle ait une vision de la bibliothèque de Giles, et ces souvenirs bizarres ne semblaient pas faire partie d'une vision, mais ils étaient obligés de l'être --

Elle sentit son corps trembler de terreur, et se força à se focaliser sur Angel. Sur la chose dans ce monde qu'elle savait réelle.

Comme pour réponse, Angel remua légèrement, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissante qu'il se soit réveillé, effrayée par ce qui arrivait dans son esprit confus --

"Cordélia?" dit Angel. Il avait l'air inquiet, de la même façon qu'il l'était après qu'ils aient été dans un combat ou qu'elle ait eu une vision étrange. Pas de doute, il savait ce qui se passait, et il allait tout expliquer, et ensuite tout serait finalement sensé.

Elle le vit détecter sa confusion, ensuite il se pencha plus près d'elle. "Cordélia?" demanda-t-il gentiment. "Tu te rappelle de moi ?"

Et elle le regarda fixement, elle réalisa que la gentillesse et le souci dans ses yeux – étaient tout. Il n'y avait pas d'identification. Pas de compréhension. Pas d'amour.

Cordélia porta sa main à sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer son cri. Pendant un long, long moment, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était juger et ralentir sa respiration comme ça elle n'hyperventilerait pas, ça, et penser : Naiura, salope de démone.

Et ensuite: Non. Ca ne peut pas durer. Ca a été fait et peux être défait, et je vais trouver comment.

"Cordélia?" L'Angel qui n'était pas Angel – pas son Angel – était toujours en train de la regarder, patient et embarrassé comme toujours.

Ca semblait faux de lui parler – même faux de reconnaître qu'il pouvait exister – mais elle s'arrangea pour lâcher. "Merci pour le sauvetage. Dois partir."

Elle courut loin de lui, traversa la bibliothèque, passa la porte et arriva dans Sunnydale High --

(le jour de la remise des diplômes, son chapeau et sa robe à l'arrière du van de Oz, attachant des explosifs avec du ruban adhésif sous les tables de la bibliothèque et essayant très fort de ne pas regarder Wesley)

(le jour de la remise des diplômes, tout le monde plaisantant à propos de l'orateur qui remplaçait le maire qui avait "disparu", Faith donnant un grand cinq _( me demandez pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvez, lol) _à Buffy, Cordélia sanglotant alors qu'elle et Alex se séparaient finalement)

Le monde est différent, pensa Cordélia. Tout est différent. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi? Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé à Naiura – ce n'est pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire.

"Cordy!" C'était la voix de Buffy derrière elle. Par instinct seulement, Cordélia se retourna à moitié pour voir Buffy debout là --

(Buffy, l'hivers 1998, devenant plus mince et pâle chaque jour, vivant dans la terreur, pleurant chaque jour, regardant plus loin chaque fois que Cordélia et Alex faisaient l'erreur de se donner la main devant elle, partant patrouiller chaque nuit comme elle allait vers le combat)

(Buffy, l'hivers 1998, rougissante comme si elle était allumée de l'intérieure, coupant à travers le hall d'étude seulement deux heures plus tard avec le feu aux joues et un sourire idiot sur le visage, riant nerveusement avec Willow et Cordelia alors qu'elle rentrait dans un Victoria's Secret, étourdie avec bonheur et embarras)

"Hey, tu vas bien?" dit Buffy. Elle regardait Cordélia avec un regard étrange, clairement tiraillée entre l'ennui et le souci. "Dois-tu être levée?"

"Elle l'a fait," murmura Cordélia. "Elle a dit qu'elle changerait la réalité – et je ne me souvenais pas, donc je n'ai pas réalisé -- "

"Cordy?" Buffy se rapprochait. Derrière elle, Cordélia pouvait voir Angel et Wesley venir dans le hall, ayant l'air aussi confus qu'elle se sentait.

(Angel et Wesley, lui achetant des magazines pour lire pendant les heures de travail, croisant Ventura Boulevard avec la capote de la voiture d'Angel abaissée, l'aimant comme des frères et comme des hommes, ne demandant rien, donnant tout, se déchirant l'un l'autre et lui arrachant le cœur)

(Wesley presque un étranger pour elle, quelqu'un pour qui elle avait un petit faible en secret durant ses derniers jours avec Alex, et Angel seulement un souvenir distant de l'étrangeté qu'elle laissait derrière elle – pratiquement rien du tout pour elle – )

"Je dois y aller," dit Cordélia, à Buffy, à eux tous, à elle seulement. "Juste, laissez-moi partir."

"Cordélia, tu ne vas pas bien." La voix de Wesley. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Wesley, parce qu'il était debout près d'Angel, un Angel sans amour pour elle dans ses yeux. Elle sentit une précipitation vertigineuse de sang, s'écoulant de sa tête, la laissant effrayée et désorientée et plus prête que jamais à décamper.

"Vous essayerez de m'arrêter," dit Cordélia. "Vous pensez que ce monde est réel."

"Ohhh-kay," dit Buffy. Le visage de Buffy changeait légèrement, se défocalisa, puis se refocalisa encore, et la faible lumière du corridor sembla devenir encore plus faible. "Cordélia, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas réel pour toi?"

"Je vais arranger ça," dit Cordélia. "Je vais tout arranger. Je vais trouver Naiura et l'obliger à tout bien refaire encore. Et ne – ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin."

Elle se tourna loin de Buffy ensuite, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de nausée dans son estomac alors que sa tête se mit à tourner. Aussi bien qu'elle pouvait, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie la plus proche. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de retourner à Los Angeles, trouver les livres -- non, les livres étaient à l'Hypérion, et rien ne serait à l'Hypérion maintenant, rien mais des chambres vides, de la poussière et un démon affamé.

"Cordélia?" Oh, Dieu, c'était la voix d'Angel. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, de prétendre qu'elle n'entendait pas ses pas venant derrière elle. "Tu ne devrais pas être sur tes pieds. Juste arrête, ok? Assieds-toi et nous allons parler."

"Ne me touche pas," dit-elle sans se retourner. Ca n'était pas Angel. Pas le vrai Angel. "Laisse-moi toute seule."

"C'est dangereux là dehors!" Buffy cette fois. Cordélia l'ignora aussi, posa sa main sur la barre en faire qui traversait la porte, seulement pour l'avoir s'ouvrir aussitôt qu'elle la toucha. Elle se trouva, moitié-trébuchante moitié-s'évanouissante devant --

"Cordélia?" Jenny Calendar. Vivante. Encadrée par l'obscurité et les flacons de neige et la lumière rouge du signe "sortie". Rergadant fixement Cordélia. "Tu vas bien?"

Cordélia tomba par terre, posa ses mains contre le linoléum. C'était mieux que de tomber en arrière. "Cordélia?" dit Buffy, avançant plus près.

"Je suis désolée," dit Cordélia, à personne qui pourrait comprendre. "Je suis tellement désolée."

Et puis, à son embarras et surprise, elle éclata en pleurs.

* * *

Reprends-toi, se dit sévèrement Cordélia. Tu as commis la plus conne des conneries, mais il doit y avoir un moyen de l'arranger. Il y en a toujours un. Le plus tôt tu le trouves, le meilleure c'est. 

La petite voix à l'intérieure prenait l'affaire en mains. Malheureusement, le reste de son être était toujours une totale épave.

Cordélia essuya ses yeux, renifla, respira aussi lentement et profondément qu'elle le pouvait. Ils l'avaient ramenée à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, et l'avaient laissée s'asseoir sur la grosse table en chêne et lui avaient donné une tasse de thé chaud. Buffy, Wesley, Angel et Marie Sainte mère de Dieu Jenny Calendar étaient tous en demi-cercle autour d'elle, ayant l'air à moitié-inquiet et moitié-amusé. Et à chaque fois que Cordelia pensait qu'elle était sur le point de se reprendre, elle apercevait Jenny ou, même pire, Angel, et les larmes se remettaient à couler. Elle devait se calmer, elle devait réfléchir --

Mais c'était tellement dur, avec Angel près d'elle mais sans un seul des souvenirs de leurs années à Los Angeles. Parce qu'elle les avait effacés. C'était la même chose que ce que les Puissances lui avaient fait, mais les Puissances lui avaient seulement pris sa mémoire. Cordélia avait accidentellement détruit une entière réalité.

Non, elle se corrigea elle-même, ses yeux remplis de larmes encore, elle ne l'avait pas détruite. C'était encore pire que ça. Non, à la place elle l'avait effacée de l'existence. Perdre tout ce que vous aimez était quelque chose de terrible, mais c'était tellement pire de savoir que ça n'avait jamais été du tout. Tellement pire.

Il y avait quelque d'autre aussi, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre en mots. Pendant son temps avec les Puissances, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait vu – quelque chose d'important – quelque chose qu'il allait arriver. Des yeux, pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit qu'elle ait vu avant. Elle avait seulement ce mot, yeux.

C'était une part du futur de la réalité, réalisa Cordélia. Et je ne peux pas voir le futur d'un monde qui n'existe pas – un monde que j'ai ruiné --

Reprends-toi, se dit-elle encore, avec plus de force cette fois. Tu n'avais pas ta mémoire. Tu ne savais qu'il fallait être prudente, et tu comptais sur Connor pour te protéger, ALLO grosse erreur. Tu as fais ce grand faux monde, donc tu dois juste le défaire. Ce qui a été fait peut être défait, et les seules personnes qui peuvent t'aider te regardent comme si tu étais folle. Temps de leur prouver le contraire.

Cordélia se redressa et se focalisa sur Buffy, et ensuite sur Wesley. "Je vais vous dire quelques petites choses les gars," dit-elle, ravalant ses dernières larmes. "Et je veux que vous m'écoutiez, ok? Ecoutez-moi bien."

Buffy haussa les épaules. "Ok, mais juste que tu sois au courant, tu devras faire le test de je-marche-en-ligne-droite quand tu auras fini."

L'ignorant, Cordelia regarda fixement Wesley. Pense objectivement, se rappela-t-elle. Pense aux faits. "Wesley – tu as eu une très misérable enfance, merci au papa le plus effrayant du côté de Marvin Gaye. Tu aimes le thé à la menthe, et tu détestes quand ils mettent un supplément de crème fraîche dans tes tasses de café. Tu joues très bien aux fléchettes – tout ce dont il faut viser avec, que ce soit armes à feux ou arbalètes, tu es bon avec. Et tu adores les mots croisés. Tu en ferais toute la journée."

Buffy souleva un sourcil alors qu'elle regarda Wesley. Il dit, prudemment, "Tout ce que tu as dit est exact."

Lançant un rapide regard à Angel, Buffy dit, "Tu va faire la lecture de l'esprit sur moi ?"

"Nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup plus toutes les deux dans cette réalité," dit Cordélia. "Mais Angel --"

Angel, apparemment surpris d'entendre son propre nom, dit, "Oui?"

Pense objectivement. Pense vite. Cordélia souffla d'une voix tremblante. "Tu aimais les couvents. Les églises. Les endroits sacrés. Tu as eu cette phase dérangeante où tu dessinais une croix sur les joues de tes victimes. C'était à peu près à la même période où tu transforma un vampire nommé Penn. Mais être le fléau de l'Europe n'était pas seulement à propos de mutilation et versements de sang, parce que tu as pris du temps pour aller au ballet, la version Blitnikov de 'Giselle,' et le grand méchant vampire que tu étais a pleuré."

Angel cligna des yeux, essayant clairement de comprendre comment elle pouvait probablement savoir à propos du ballet. Cordélia réprima l'envie d'en dire plus – elle pouvait dire tellement plus. Des choses comme, Tu fais tellement attention à tes cheveux, tes vêtements, ta voiture, et tout ça parce que tu as tellement peur de ce que les gens vont voir – que s'ils voient une faille externe, ils verront les failles internes aussi. Tu ne sais pas chanter une seule note, mais tu chantais pour ton bébé et t'en fichais si quelqu'un t'entendait. Parfois tu ne prends pas le temps de t'arrêter et d'écouter, mais quand tu le fais, tu prends tout le temps du monde, chaque mot, chaque moment, et tu fais la personne avec qui tu parles se sentir comme si elle était la seule personne du monde --

"Donc, tu as des informations sur nous," dit Wesley. "Plus que tu ne devrais en avoir. Quelque chose t'es arrivée."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'est arrive à moi," dit Cordélia. "Mais à tout le reste du monde – la réalité a été totalement déformée. Ce n'est pas le monde dont je me souviens. Ce n'est pas de la façon dont c'est sensé être."

Buffy et Wesley échangèrent un regard; Wesley essayait de cacher son scepticisme. Buffy ne s'en donna pas la peine. "Donc cette chose qui tu penses à manipuler la réalité – quel était le nom?"

"Naiura," dit calmement Angel. "C'est ça? C'est ce que tu disais la nuit dernière."

"C'est le nom,"affirma Cordélia. "Un peu bleu-argenté, grande, mince, attractive si vous aimez ce genre de chose. Ca vous dit quelque chose?"

"Non." Wesley suggéra, "Cette créature Naiura a pu seulement manipuler ta mémoire."

"Je ne pense pas," dit Cordélia, lasse. "Je n'avais pas vraiment de mémoire à manipuler. Je veux dire, je me rappelle cette réalité – à peu près. Mais je sais laquelle est réelle. Je veux dire, plus réelle."

"Tu te rappelles donc cette réalité," dit Wesley. "Mais tu as un ensemble de – souvenirs secondaires."

"C'est tellement bizarre, Wes. Toutes les choses qui se sont passées dans cette réalité – je les sais, mais c'est comme si je les avais lues dans un livre, ou étudiées pour un contrôle. Je sais que ce sont des faits, mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé à moi." Elle se leva, offrant une main suppliante à Wesley. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas regarder Angel. "Ecoutez, même si vous ne me croyez pas totalement – vous savez que quelque chose cloche. Je sais des choses sur vous deux, les gars, que je ne devrais pas savoir. Donc, c'est parlant, non? Le genre de choses pour lequel un observateur et un vampire faisant le bien feraient une enquête ?"

"Quelque chose a décidé de reprogrammer ton cerveau, Cordélia," dit Buffy. "Je comprends l'impulsion, mais toujours, c'est quelque chose de minable à faire. Intéressant à regarder. Mais, crois moi ou non, nous avons des problèmes qui se rangent un peu plus haut sur l'échelle prioritaire. Tu te rappelles la tempête dans laquelle t'es restée congelée la nuit dernière? La chose qui en est responsable pourrait justement être sur le point de commettre son prochain crime majeur, ce que je voudrais empêcher."

Cordélia regarda vers la lucarne, pas de lumière de soleil brillant à travers, un facteur de l'énorme couche de neige au-dessus. Dans sa mémoire – sa vraie mémoire – elle savait que la Californie du Sud était toujours aussi chaude et parfumée que jamais. Mais dans la mémoire plate et artificielle des dernières années qui recouvraient tout, elle savait que, depuis deux ans, l'hivers avait régné sur un secteur d'environ 200 miles de diamètre ( /- 320 km) – avec Sunnydale juste en plein milieu. Elle dit, doucement, "Les météorologues l'appellent El Abuelo. Ils prétendent que c'est un nouveau phénomène bizarre de météorologie."

Wesley, manifestement reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose de constructif à ajouter, dit, "Adam – le suzerain de l'enfer depuis les deux dernières années – il a trouvé un moyen d'utiliser les énergies de la Bouche de l'enfer. Un sort qui ne tire pas son énergie que de la Bouche de l'enfer, mais de l'ensemble du monde – il emporte la chaleur. Les plantes ne grandissent plus comme elles le devraient. Les machines se décomposent. Le taux de fertilité à Sunnydale est étonnement bas, bien que ça pourrait être aussi bien le fait que les gens ne veulent pas élever leurs enfants ici."

"Peut pas leur en vouloir," dit calmement Buffy.

"Naiura n'a pas joué avec mon cerveau," insista Cordélia. "Elle a joué avec la réalité. Adam et El Abuelo et tout ce qui les concerne – ça n'est pas sensé être réel. Naiura a changé la réalité."

"Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?" risposta Buffy.

Bien, ça n'allait pas être joli. Cordélia tenta d'y arriver gentiment: "Ca lui rapporte quelque chose. Et j'aurais dû découvrir ce que c'était – j'aurais dû découvrir ce que les changements allaient être --"

"Attends," dit Wesley. "Tu veux dire – tu savais que cette créature Naiura allait changer la réalité?" Après un moment, Cordélia inclina misérablement la tête. Autant l'admettre, tout reconnaître maintenant. Wesley poussa plus loin. "Donc tu – travaillais avec elle. Tu voulais autant que la réalité change."

"Je le jure devant Dieu, la seule chose que j'essayais de changer était quelque chose qui avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'être changée."

Buffy, apparemment pas convaincue,.croisa les bras devant elle "Qu'est-ce que tu étais supposée essayer de changer après tout ? Qu'est-ce qui était si horrible dans ta vie de star de TV qui valait la peine de foutre en l'air la vie de tout le monde pour l'arranger ?"

"Je ne suis pas une star de TV!" dit Cordélia. "Enfin, je ne l'étais pas. J'avais perdu ma mémoire – je veux dire TOUTE ma mémoire, aucune idée de mon propre nom jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me le dise. Et je voulais récupérer ma mémoire. Je ne savais pas que je devais avoir peur des démons --"

"Combien dois-tu savoir, pour savoir cela?" rétorqua Buffy.

"Oui, bien, je ne le savais PAS, et j'étais terrifiée – vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point c'est terrifiant – et je voulais juste récupérer ma mémoire. Je lui ai seulement demandé de changer ça. Mais à la place, elle a changé pratiquement tout."

"Mais pas tout," dit Jenny. Juste entendre sa voix donnait des frissons à Cordelia; c'était comme entendre un fantôme parlé. En fait, après avec vécu deux ans avec Fantôme Dennis, Cordelia pensait aux fantômes comme quelque chose de réconfortant. Entendre Jenny Calendar parler était tout sauf réconfortant. "Je veux dire, tu es toujours venue au lycée ici, n'est-ce pas? Tu as toujours connu Buffy, et nous autres?" Quand Cordélia fit « oui » de la tête, Jenny continua, "Donc, quand exactement est-ce que les choses ont changées ? Quel est le point où Naiura a altéré la réalité?"

Cordélia se rassit et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs chaotiques dans un certain ordre. Bon dieu, c'était horrible de ne pas avoir de mémoire, mais avoir deux ensembles de mémoire était presque pire. Reine de Mai – vérifié. Pom-pom girl -- vérifié. Petits copains tués par des vampires -- vérifié. Faire des choses avec Alex dans le placard à balais -- vérifié, bon sang. Laisse le soin à Naiura de ne pas changer les trucs embarrassants. La fête d'anniversaire des 17 ans de Buffy -- vérifié. Lance-flammes dans le centre commercial --

Pas vérifié. Angélus dans le cimetière -- non. L'attaque à la bibliothèque – jamais arrivée.

Angélus n'avait jamais été relâché.

Cordélia sentit le choc se propager dans tout son corps, comme si elle avait été plongée dans de l'eau glacée. "Ta malédiction," murmura-t-elle. "Angel, Naiura a changé ta malédiction."

"Quoi?" Angel sonnait bien plus qu'horrifié. " La malédiction – c'est mon âme --"

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Ca l'est MAINTENANT. Mais avant, c'était différent. Les Bohémiens avaient ce drôle d'échappatoire dedans, un moyen pour que tu puisses perdre ton âme encore. Si tu éprouvais – le bonheur parfait, ton âme s'en allait. Et tu redevenais Angélus à nouveau."

"Tu veux dire – ça pourrait réellement arriver?" dit Wesley. Il poussa ses lunettes sur son nez et les retira, comme s'il repoussait toute l'idée. "Seigneur Dieu -- si Angélus venait jamais à sortir encore, être lâcher sur le monde -- "

"Ca ne peut pas être réel," protesta Angel. "Pourquoi me maudiraient-ils avec une âme pour m'empêcher de faire des massacres, et ensuite faire possible que je redevienne un tueur? C'est une échappatoire stupide."

"On a fait plus étrange," dit Jenny.

"Ce dont Cordy parle à propos – est-ce une partie de la malédiction d'Angel?" demanda Buffy.

Jenny secoua la tête. "Non. La malédiction est assez simple – enfin, selon les normes des malédictions Calderash. Ce qui je dois dire, est aussi compliqué que la version courte du code des impôts des revenus. Mais il n'y a pas d'échappatoire bonheur-parfait."

Angel était clairement, de façon compréhensible, toujours sous le choc. "Mon âme aurait pu -- aurait pu être – non-permanente. J'aurais pu être un tueur à nouveau – Angélus à nouveau --" Il regarda Buffy à travers la pièce. "J'aurais pu te blesser." Le visage de Buffy était pâle, et tout le monde resta silencieux pour un moment.

"Je sais que ça sonne effrayant," dit Cordélia. "C'était fichtrement effrayant de le vivre, laissez-moi vous le dire. Mais c'est toujours une part de la réalité, et ce qui est autour de nous n'est pas la réalité. C'est faux. Et nous devons revenir à ce qui est vrai. C'est de cette façon que ça marche, pas vrai?"

Wesley croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. "Mademoiselle Chase – soit le monde entier a été affecté, soit juste ta mémoire. Laquelle de ses solution pense-tu la plus probable?" Cordélia expira avec quelque chose qui était la moitié d'un sanglot, et il s'empressa d'ajouter, "Je pense qu'il est important de retrouver cette créature Naiura -- trouver ce qui t'a été fait, et pourquoi --"

"Ecoute-moi," dit fermement Cordélia. Elle se leva et leur fit face – même à Jenny – et fit remonter les nouveaux souvenirs, les plats et terribles, pour lui donner les mots dont elle avait besoin. "Dans ma réalité, Alex et Willow et Giles sont tous en vie. Vivant et bien et combattant les grands méchants ici à Sunnydale, où il n'y a aucun hivers. N'y a jamais eu. Je veux dire, biensûr, il y a toujours une Bouche de l'enfer, mais Buffy l'a sous contrôle."

Jenny refoula ses larmes. "Vivant?" murmura-t-elle. "Rupert est vivant?"

Cordélia n'arriva pas à lui répondre – lui dire que Giles avait survécu et omettre le fait que Jenny, elle, était décédée. A la place, elle dit, "C'est important pour moi de prouver que ce que je dis est vrai. Toi et moi et – et Angel, nous devons aller à LA."

"Angel?" Buffy fronçait les sourcils. "Quoi, tu veux un vampire associé à ton show?"

"Nous trois vivons là-bas," dit Cordélia. Alors qu'elle pensait à propos de ça, se forçant à saisir ces souvenirs, elle sentit finalement sa force lui revenir. Elle parvint à regarder Angel – pas son Angel, mais toujours Angel – et elle se focalisa sur lui comme s'il était la seule personne dans la bibliothèque. La seule personne dans le monde. "Nous travaillions ensemble. Nous avions une mission. Nous devons la récupérer."


	3. Chapitre 3

Part III

"C'est une cinglée absolument délirante," dit Buffy.

Wesley grimaça – elle avait dit ça vraiment fort – et jeta un oeil à travers la porte. Cordélia, toute seule à la table de la bibliothèque, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu, ou ne semblait pas y prêter attention. "Je ne crois pas," dit-il. "Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça – plus que ce qu'elle nous dit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit folle."

Ils étaient tous dans le bureau de la bibliothèque -- Angel et Buffy sur le lit de camps, Jenny sur la chaise, Wesley sur ses pieds, résistant à l'envie de faire les cent pas. Faire les cent pas voulait dire que tu avais de la tension à évacuer, et Wesley ne voulait pas le révéler aux autres – ou s'admettre à lui-même – combien les révélations de Cordélia l'avaient affecté.

Pourtant, il réalisa que les autres étaient aussi confus par ce que Cordélia leur avait dit à propos de son idée de ce qui était réel. Buffy s'étreignait elle-même très fort, une protectrice posture en boule qui démentait ses mots coléreux. Les yeux de Jenny étaient remplis de larmes, comme ils l'avaient été depuis le moment où Cordélia avait dit pour la première fois que Giles vivait toujours. Et Angel semblait encore stupéfié par la pensée de l'évasion d'Angélus, non que Wesley puisse le blâmer. Si une telle chose était vraie – cependant biensûr ça ne pouvait pas l'être -- les répercutions aurait été horrible.

Angel était apparemment très peu concentré sur la conversation actuelle, bien que, alors qu'il demanda, "Ce nom qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire -- Naiura. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un démon?"

"Pas que je reconnaisse," dit Wesley.

Il jeta un regard rapide à Jenny, qui secoua la tête. "Moi non plus. Evidemment, ça ne veut pas dire que Naiura n'est pas un démon. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Wes et moi ne savons pas les premières bases sur tous les démons. Rupert – il l'aurait su, je parie --"

"C'est quoi toute cette merde avec cette mission-à-LA de toute façon?" maugréa Buffy. "Vous les gars avez une mission ici. Tu es mon observateur, et Angel est mon – bien, il est ici pour m'aider. Vous deux ne me laisseriez jamais."

Wesley ne dit rien; il savait que ce que Buffy disait était entièrement vrai. Il n'avait jamais questionné le fait que son appel, son but, était d'aider Buffy dans son devoir sacré en tant que tueuse. Il était certainement difficile d'imaginer qu'Angel pouvait avoir n'importe quoi de plus positif à contribuer.

Mais cependant – quelque chose en lui qu'il avait difficilement réalisé qui existait avait répondu avec puissance à ce que Cordélia avait dit. Une mission. Pas celle de Buffy ou du Conseil ou de quelque d'autre. La sienne.

Wesley se rappelait de Cordélia comme de la petite amie d'Alex, se rappelait son propre faible coupable sur l'étudiante. Il avait donné libre cours à ce béguin en regardant "Cordy!" un petit nombre de fois; pour lui ça ressemblait plutôt aux sitcoms Américaines typiques, divertissante mais oubliable, intéressante seulement à cause de la familiarité avec la star. Et maintenant, soudainement, elle était ici encore, une image clignotante de l'écran devenue réelle une nouvelle fois, arrivant dans sa vie en apportant une marée d'un monde qui n'avait jamais existé. D'un homme qui n'avait jamais été. Et malgré tous les entraînements et toute l'éducation qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, Wesley était tenté par ses mots.

"Juste me fiant à mon instinct ici," dit Jenny, "mais je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. Quoi que se soit qui essaye de gâcher les choses, ça n'est pas Cordélia elle-même."

"Je suis d'accord," dit Wesley. "Mais je pense que nous devons trouver ce qui se passe. Je doute que quelque chose ait trifouillé avec ses souvenirs et nous l'ait envoyé seulement dans intérêt de s'amuser."

"Je pense que c'est juste pour nous blesser," dit Buffy. "Juste pour se mettre dans notre peau. Peut-être nous distraire avant quelque chose d'important. Je veux dire, réfléchissez-y. Elle dit à Angel qu'il est devenu maléfique pour lui faire peur. Elle nous dit à mademoiselle Calendar et moi que Giles n'est pas mort, donc il doit nous manquer encore plus." Sa voix tremblait alors qu'elle continua. "Et c'est pour ça qu'elle me dit que Willow et Alex ne sont pas morts – donc ils doivent aussi me manquer encore --"

Angel posa une main sur l'épaule de Buffy; elle ne reconnut pas le contact, mais son tremblement diminua.

Wesley osa, "Pas toutes ses histoires avaient l'intention de nous apaiser. La partie avec Faith devenant tordue et maléfique, nous trahissant pour le Maire – à quoi ça peut servir?"

Buffy secoua la tête. "Juste nous rappeler que Faith est morte. Ces salopards de l'Initiative l'ont tuée. Hey – l'Initiative. Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient avoir fait ça à Cordélia?"

"Si l'Initiative pouvait altérer les mémoires, ils ne s'ennuieraient pas avec Cordélia. Ils viendraient directement à nous." Angel sembla hésiter pour un moment, puis ajouta, "Je pense qu'on devrait faire ce que Cordélia dit."

"Quoi?" dit Buffy. Regardant son amoureux. "Tu vas tout laisser tomber et aller à Los Angeles? Ne serai-ce pas ce que cette Naiura voulait? Si c'est un piège, alors foncer droit dedans ne semble pas être notre plan A."

"Je ne pense pas que nous devons suivre tout ce que Cordélia veut faire," dit Angel. "Mais je pense que nous devons la faire nous parler. Quoi que ce soit que Naiura lui a fait croire – ça doit être important, pas vrai?"

"Je vois," dit Wesley. Il rencontra les yeux d'Angel – quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement – et considéra véritablement ce qu'Angel venait de dire, quelque chose qu'il faisait encore plus rarement. "Oui. En ne provoquant pas les illusions de Cordélia, nous facilitons les choses pour elle pour nous en parler."

"J'ai une autre idée," dit Buffy. "Provoquons les illusions de Cordélia un peu plus. Elle veut que vous les gars vous arrêtiez et décolliez vers L.A? Ok, bien, alors, elle peut expliquer ce qui se passe que diable. Et pourquoi au juste elle n'aime pas 'cette réalité' pour commencer. Je veux dire, je sais que je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est une star et tout. Alors c'est quoi son problème?"

"Il y a plus que ça, je pense," dit Angel. "La nuit dernière – elle délirait, en quelque sorte. Et elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un – un amoureux, je crois – quelqu'un qui, je pense, elle a perdu."

"Si elle a eu un break psychotique après avoir été larguée, quel dommage," dit Buffy. Wesley nota la rudesse dans sa voix. Il comprenait que Buffy n'avait pas voulu être cruelle à propos de Cordélia, mais elle avait une peur profonde d'être seule. Encore plus seule. Pensa Wesley, se souvenant de Willow et Alex. "Hey, Wesley, peut-être que c'est toi. Vous vous faisiez les yeux doux pendant la dernière année – n'essaye pas même pas de le nier, parce que c'était aussi évidemment qu'un panneau de réclame de 40 mètres de haut. Peut-être que dans sa réalité, vous deux avez eu une chaude et intense relation, et maintenant la raison pour laquelle elle est toute retournée c'est parce tu ne t'en rappelles même pas."

Wesley pouvait se sentir rougir, savais que Jenny pouvais le voir, se sentit encore plus embarrassé, et donc rougi de plus belle. Il parvint à dire, "Je ne – je veux dire, je doute – ce n'est pas les, ah, vibrations que je reçois d'elle."

Buffy fronça les sourcils. "Tu reçois des vibrations?"

Angel dit, "C'est juste quelque chose de bizarre à faire pour un démon. Pourquoi alterner les souvenirs de quelqu'un si tu n'as rien à gagner de l'alternation? Quoi que ce soit qui ait joué avec la tête de Cordélia – ça avait un but. Et ça avait apparemment de la puissance. Je préfère plutôt le chercher avant qu'il ne vienne pour nous."

"Nous avons des choses à faire ici, tu te souviens?" dit Buffy. "Remonter tous les trucs bizarres qui ont été enterré à Sunnydale? Ce qui n'est pas peu."

"Je peux aider pour ça," offrit Jenny. "Buffy, je pense vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose avec Cordélia. Au lycée -- je pense qu'elle aimait bien Rupert. Vous l'aimiez tous. Mais il n'y avait rien de spécial là. Mais quand elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mort – qu'il était toujours en vie -- " Jenny secoua la tête, et Wesley souhaita qu'il puise faire comme Angel avait fait. Qu'il puisse tendre la main et réconforté la femme qu'il aimait. "J'ai senti qu'il y avait plus qu'elle voulait dire. Tellement plus qu'elle ressentait. Il y a bien encore plus dans son histoire que ce qu'elle nous dit. Ca n'est pas juste un coup sur la tête. C'est quelque chose de réel ."

Buffy n'avait pas l'air plus heureuse. "Donc Cordélia a laissé tombé la face méchante pour un jour, et on assume tous qu'il y a quelque chose de surnaturel d'impliquer? Attendez, ç'est assez sensé. Mais ça n'est toujours pas une raison pour que mon petit copain et mon observateur m'abandonne."

"C'est un voyage de deux heures, Buffy," dit Angel. Sa voix était – pas exactement cassante, mais c'était le plus rapproché que Wesley ait jamais entendu Angel lui parler sur ce ton. "Ca n'est pas exactement un abandon. Si on part au couché du soleil, on sera de retour avant l'aube. Une nuit ne va pas te tuer."

Buffy soupira, lançant un regard à Wesley. "Donc en fait vous pensez tous les deux que c'est une bonne idée?"

Wesley regarda Angel. Et pour la première fois, Wesley était sûr qu'il savait ce qu'Angel pensait.

Nous avions une mission, pensa Wesley. Cordélia et Angel et moi? C'est assez impossible, et ça ne fait pas le moindre sens, mais – ça aurait été sympa. D'avoir une mission ; une raison. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas aux personnes que vous aidiez ou aux personnes près de vous – quelque chose qui soit à vous, tout seul. Peu-être qu'Angel était pris par la même idée que Wesley lui-même.

Même si ce n'était pas vrai, il avait l'irrésistible envie d'en entendre plus.

Wesley dit, "Oui. Je crois que nous le pensons tous les deux."

* * *

Riley se dépêcha à travers les couloirs – des tunnels qui étaient vraiment rayés de tôles en métal amenant-à–la-claustrophobie – reconnaissant envers une chance de retourner à l'air frais, froid ou pas. Il était presque à son poste – était même en train de penser " libre à la maison " – quand il entendit sa voix. "Tu as presque raté le changement, Finn. Encore."

Il se tourna pour regarder Walsh, qui avait ses mains dans les poches de sa veste blanche. Son visage était mis dans le détachement officiel qui, il l'avait appris de la manière forte, pouvait cacher un grand nombre d'émotion qui n'étaient ni détachées ni officielles. "Je dresse un horaire en fonction de mon devoir, madame. Me montrer plus tôt serait une perte de temps inutile ."

"Ah," dit Walsh said. Son défi semblait l'amuser. " Et passer ses heures avec un sujet de recherche – c'est utile."

Sujet de recherche. "Faith coopère plus maintenant qu'elle comprend. Ne le fait-elle pas?"

"Elle coopère plus," convenu Walsh. Sa voix fit un léger écho dans le couloir, plate et grêle contre le métal. "Mais j'espère qu'elle ne comprend pas trop."

"Pour qu'elle comprenne de trop, j'aurais dû lui en dire de trop," dit Riley. "Et c'est votre travail de me garder d'en savoir trop. Vous le faite bien, madame."

Walsh ria à haute voix. "C'est dommage que tu ne servais pas quand ils apprenaient les barrières, Finn. Tu aurais été bon." Elle fit un geste vers le poste. "Va. File."

Elle aimait Riley, un fait que Riley ne trouvait pas très confortant. Il se tourna et alla près de la sortie sud, son poste de garde du jour, rabaissa les oreillettes de son chapeau et enfila ses gants.

Il remercia silencieusement quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'écouter – quelque chose en quoi il croyait de moins en moins ces jours-ci – qu'il n'y avait pas de précipitations aujourd'hui, pas de vent. Riley surveilla la large ininterrompue étendue de blanc de chute de neige de la nuit d'avant; l'horizon était presque perdu contre le ciel pâle.

Riley regardait l'horizon invisible alors qu'il pensait – comme de plus en plus souvent ces jours-ci – à Faith. La tueuse.

Une des tueuses, se corrigea-t-il lui-même. Il devait encore capturer l'autre – un embarras, considérant que lui et Walsh ne l'avaient connue que brièvement et échouèrent à connaître sa vrai identité. Mais aussi un soulagement, étant donné ce qu'il savait maintenant.

Les tueuses n'étaient pas des monstres. Elles n'étaient pas inférieures aux humais, ou même autres qu'humaines. Juste des humaines qui avaient la capacité de faire du bien, si les autres les laissaient faire.

Depuis deux ans maintenant, Faith avait seulement fait comme bien, le peu qu'elle pouvait en étant un sujet de recherche. Si quelqu'un avait besoin de le savoir, il y avait maintenant des faits durs et froids à propos de combien de pression par centimètre carré une tueuse pouvait exercer, combien de kilomètre par heure une tueuse pouvait courir, à quel point une tueuse pouvait frapper fort. Riley serra sa mâchoire, se rappelant tristement un test moins scientifique mais plus efficace que Faith avait fait elle-même.

Mais Riley avait appris d'autres faits aussi, moins froid, moins dur. A quel point un humain pouvait désirer être libre. Comment le besoin de compagnie pouvait passer outre la colère la plus fondée et le doute. Comment quelques personne pouvait être assez forte et brave pour se battre contre leurs chaînes, pendant des semaines et des mois et des années, sans jamais abandonner.

Il souhaita qu'ils puissent découvrir comment recréer cette force. Pour la donner à tout le monde. Parce qu'il pouvait seulement se demander comment ça pourrait être.

Soudainement, Riley réalisa que quelque chose approchait de la sortie – quelque chose ou quelqu'un, une forme dans une longue veste blanche qui se perdait presque dans la neige. Aujourd'hui son devoir de garde avait l'air d'être plus qu'une formalité. "Halte!" dit-il. "Qui va là?"

La forme s'avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, puis retirer son chapeau. La femelle sourit, ses dents lumineuses contre sa peau argentée et écailleuse. Elle était aussi mince et pale qu'un éclat de neige, comme une part de l'hivers autour d'elle, comme la neige.

"Mon nom est Naiura," dit-elle. "Dit à Adam qu'il a un visiteur, qui est venue pour appeler, et pour partager de bonnes nouvelles."

* * *

"Je n'aime pas ça," dit Buffy pour la nième fois. Pour la nième fois, personne ne l'écouta.

Wesley chargeait des sacs comme si lui, Cordy et Angel partaient pour un tour du monde de cinq mois plutôt qu'un voyage à Los Angeles; Buffy n'aurait pas du tout été surprise de le voir prendre des casques et un filet à papillons. C'était l'assez typique comportement de surcompensation de Wesley.

Ce qui n'était pas typique, était la façon dont Angel se comportait. Il semblait – excité n'était pas le mot, mais – impatient, peut-être. "Tu as hâte d'y aller," dit-elle, avançant difficilement à travers les bandes de cannelure de pneu dans la neige et la glace du parking.

Angel lui lança un regard, dans le crépuscule, il était difficile de lire ses yeux. "C'est intéressant,"dit-il. "Pourquoi voudrait ce démon lui donner un ensemble totalement différents de souvenirs. Quel but cela servirait-il? C'est – je ne sais pas – comme un roman de mystères."

Buffy sentit une particule de glace contre sa joue, menaça du regard les nuages bas qui apparemment étaient sur le point de " se vider ". "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu aimais ce genre de chose. Les mystères." Bizarre, de réaliser qu'après six ans elle ne savait pas quelque chose d'aussi mondain à propos d'Angel. D'un autre côté, elle et Angel n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour les mondanités. Angel haussa juste les épaules.

"Voilà, maintenant," dit Wesley, sonnant insupportablement heureux avec lui-même alors qu'il étudiait l'arrière de la SUV _(la marque de la voiture)_. "Nous avons une grande sélection d'armes, un approvisionnement d'aide médicale de base, et des vêtements de rechange--"

"Tu es pire que Ginger de Gilligan's Island," soupira Buffy. "Prenant ses robes de soirées et de la laque pour sept ans pour un tour de trois heures."

Wesley sourit légèrement à la plaisanterie, et Buffy prit une respiration profonde, essayant de vaincre sa panique. Elle voulait attraper Angel, diable, attraper Wesley, et dire, Ne me quittez pas, vous ne pouvez pas me quitter, Willow et Alex m'ont quitté, et je n'étais pas là pour les protégé, et je les ai perdu pour toujours, et si je pers quelqu'un d'autre, je vais – je vais --

Buffy frissonna, mais si Angel le remarqua, il pensa seulement que c'était le froid.

Jenny fit son chemin des escaliers de l'école, saisissant une écharpe brillamment dessinée au-dessus de sa tête. "Mince, si vous les gars pensiez que Cordélia agissait bizarrement autour de vous --"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" Buffy roula les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait. C'est plus ce qu'elle ne fait pas. Cette fille ne veut pas tellement me regarder si elle n'y est pas obligée." Jenny haussa les épaules. "Elle a fini avec un B+ dans ma classe, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème."

"Est-elle changée et prête?" demanda Wesley. "Nous ne devons pas partir plus tard que nécessaire. Vite vite."

Jenny inclina la tête. "Heureusement, nous faisons pratiquement la même taille. Bien que je suspecte que mon chandail soit un peu étiré à l'avant."

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu que -- oh. Mais tu – je veux dire – où est mademoiselle Chase?" Buffy dû sourire à la vue de Wesley devenant tellement rouge qu'elle pouvait le voir dans le noir.

"Ici," dit Cordélia alors qu'elle arrivait. Elle portait l'anorak argenté de Buffy, laissant entrevoir le chandail à col roulé couleur prune de Jenny. Cordélia jeta un coup d'oeil autour du parking, passant par Sunnydale High, les routes tout-mais-abandonnées, la terre neigeuse, les arbres glacés de givre. Buffy avait la distincte impression que Cordélia ne voulait plus jamais rien voir de ça, et Buffy ne la blâmait pas.

Wesley fit un signe vers le siège du passager, lequel Cordélia prit sans dire un mot. Il grimpa à l'arrière, en disant à Jenny, "Maintenant, si quoi que ce soit semble de travers, quoi que ce soit, mon portable sera allumé --"

"Je prendrai soin d'elle," dit Buffy.

"Je ferai attention de remplir mon lave-vaisselle avec de l'eau," dit Jenny. "Et petite promenade deux fois par jour."

"Je – je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de suggérer que tu ne pouvais pas – que tu n'étais pas capable --"

"Nous sommes très bien, Wes," dit Jenny. "Vas-y juste."

A côté de Buffy, Angel était debout – assez près pour qu'ils s'étreignent, mais assez près pour suggérer qu'il allait le faire. Elle réprima un autre moment de terreur irrationnelle – ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, de mauvaises choses arrivent quand des personnes me quittent, Angel, n'y va pas --

"Conduit prudemment," dit-elle.

"Je le ferai." Angel hésita pour un moment, comme s'il voulait dire plus, puis l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Ses lèvres étaient fermées et sèches.

Buffy se tourna et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle n'entendit pas Jenny la suivre, pas de doute qu'elle regardait alors que la SUV « devenait en vie » et s'éloigna, loin de Sunnydale et loin de la vue.

* * *

Si Angélus était relâché -- non. Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas même les Bohémiens pourraient être aussi cruels – envers lui, peut-être, mais pas envers ceux autour de lui. Et par du bonheur parfait ? Pourquoi du bonheur? Et avait-il jamais connu le bonheur parfait dans son existence? Il y avait eu des jours – et des nuits – quand il était amoureux de Buffy au début, oui, ils avaient semblés comme la perfection, ou aussi près qu'aucun homme n'irait jamais.

Mais la perfection devait durer, n'est-ce pas?

Mais encore, peut-être que le bonheur parfait avait avoir avec la mission dont parlait Cordélia. Sa mission. Quelque chose à lui.

Quelque chose qu'on lui avait donné, avait accordé, parce que quelque chose là-haut pensait qu'il le méritait --

Le verglas picotant contre le pare-brise commençait à se mélanger aux éclaboussures de pluie, et Angel poussa sur un bouton pour accélérer les essuie-glace. Le simple mouvement le tira de sa rêverie, et il secoua la tête légèrement, surpris de tellement profondément il avait été pris dans ses imaginations de cette autre vie que Cordélia avait été amenée à croire.

Un coup d'œil en coin révéla que Cordélia était en boule dans son siège, le parka toujours serré autour d'elle malgré le radiateur de la SUV mit à fond. Même dans la faible lueur du tableau de bord, Angel pouvait voir à quel point son expression était profondément troublée. Il essaya d'imaginer sa confusion et sa crainte, et encore une fois il sentit une vague protectrice envers elle. "Tout se passera bien," dit-il.

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre. "Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous sommes loin de bien."

Wesley, qui avait été remuant à l'arrière, prit l'opportunité pour dire, "Quelles sont les principales différences que tu vois, Cordélia? Sachant ce que le démon pensait le plus important à propos de quoi te confondre – bien, ça pourrait nous aider à ne pas tomber trop bas --"

"Je ne suis pas confuse," dit Cordélia. "Pas à propos de la façon dont la réalité est supposée être en tout cas. Je réalise que vous ne vous rappelez pas ce dont je me rappelle, mais j'ai raison à propos de ça. Donnez-moi juste une chance, et je peux vous le prouver."

"Nous le prouver?" Angel fronça les sourcils. " Comment?"

Cordélia ouvrit la bouche, puis sembla réfléchir à quelque chose de mieux et soupira. "Si je vous le dis, vous allez vraiment penser que j'étais folle. Promettez-moi juste de m'accorder un essai quand on y arrivera, ok?"

Angel se retourna vers Wesley, qui inclina la tête et fit signe à Angel de regarder la route. Soigneusement, Wesley osa, "Bien, en même temps, ne peux-tu pas nous en dire plus à propos de cette réalité perdue? Si c'est le contraire, j'admets que je suis plutôt curieux."

"Je le suis aussi," dit Angel. Une pensée le frappa, fit se tordre son intestin et ses lèvres se serrer. "Par exemple, si j'étais supposé avoir une certaine mission sacrée, pourquoi me suis-je transformé en Angélus?" demanda-t-il, essayant fort de réprimer son cynisme, au moins assez pour le garder hors de sa voix. "Si je faisais ce travail important pour – quoi que ce puisse être --"

"Les Puissances Qui Sont," informa Cordélia. Elle sonnait comme si elle l'avait dit un bon nombre de fois auparavant – comme si elle ne le disait pas à Angel plus que de lui rappeler.

"Bien, pourquoi auraient-elles laissés quelqu'un avec une mission redevenir mauvais? Pourquoi auraient-elles laissés quelque chose comme ça arriver?"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles l'ont laissé arriver," dit Cordélia. "Mais tu fais un mélange dans le temps. La mission est venue après tout le truc Angélus."

"Après?" Wesley passa sa tête entre eux. "Si Angel avait perdu son âme, pourquoi lui auraient les, ah, Puissances fait jamais à nouveau confiance?"

"Elles ne l'auraient pas fait." Angel se demanda à quel point Cordélia avait été frappée fort sur la tête.

"Angel avait récupéré son âme," dit Cordelia. Quelque soit le tissu de mensonge avec lequel elle avait été alimentée, c'était certainement complexe. "Willow l'a fait – j'ai aide un petit peu, Oz aussi, mais Willow a fait les trucs magiques. Ils devaient trouver la malédiction originale, je pense. Mais Angélus a été dehors pendant six mois. Six très long mois, laissez moi vous dire." Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Angel alors qu'elle dit, "Tu as tué un bon nombre de gosses dans ma classe. Les laissaient là où Buffy les trouverait, des trucs comme ça. Presque tué Alex une fois. M'a attaqué dans un cimetière une autre fois. Tu as tué --" elle hésita, puis dit, "Tu as tué beaucoup de gens."

Angel pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Mais le démon Naiura avait évidemment oublié de donner à Cordélia la réaction qui allait de paire avec les faux souvenirs. S'il avait fait les choses qu'elle disait qu'il avait fait -- ce qu'il savait qu'il était facilement capable – elle ne pourrait pas être assise ici, maintenant calme et contente d'être en sa présence. Elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder avec autre chose que de l'horreur et de la haine.

Wesley, apparemment pensant la même chose, "Mais quand Willow a maudit Angel avec son âme encore une fois, vous avez tous simplement – pardonné et oublié?"

Cordelia fut silencieuse pour un moment avant de secouer la tête. "Ca n'était pas si simple. Angélus avait fait cette chose – je n'ai jamais eut l'histoire en entier, donc spéculer avec moi – cette chose où il réveilla un démon maléfique appelé Acathla."

Acathla. Le démon Acathla. Venu pour détruire le monde, dormant et attendant pour sa chance. Il y a deux siècle, Angélus avait juré de son sang en fidélité à un esprit obscur dans l'espoir de le trouver. L'esprit obscur n'avait pas réussi – enfin, il pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé, mais peut-être qu'il prenait seulement son temps --

Elle sait à propos d' Acathla, pensa-t-il. Elle a entendu à propos d' Acathla. Comment peut-elle le connaître?

Wesley apparemment n'avait aucune connaissance d' Acathla. "Et ce demon fit – quoi, précisément?"

"Rien, parce que le sang d'Angélus le réveilla – mais le sang d'Angel le rendormi à nouveau. Buffy dû poignarder Angel pour stopper Acathla. Et Angel a été aspiré en enfers."

La SUV fut silencieuse pour un très long moment. Finalement, Cordélia osa, dans une voix vacillante, "Tu en es revenu, tu sais. Et après ça – c'était quand tout le truc de la mission a commencé. Tu es revenu de l'enfers pour une raison. De bonnes raisons."

Elle savait à propos d'Acathla. Buffy l'avait envoyé en enfers. Elle savait à propos d'Acathla, et quel but pouvait servir de lui faire croire une histoire à propos d'Acathla?

Angel sentit une secousse de quelque chose qui n'était pas assez plaisant pour être de l'excitation, mais pas douloureux non plus. "Pourquoi suis-je devenu maléfique? Quand ais-je connu le bonheur parfait?"

"Quand toi et Buffy avez couché ensemble," Cordélia dit matière-des-faits. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait parler à propos des souvenirs qu'elle considérait réels, elle semblait plus confiante et à l'aise – malgré le sujet. "La première fois. La seule fois. Ce qui est, d'ailleurs, quand ma version de la réalité et la vôtre se faussent compagnie."

"Oh, mon." Angel pouvait sentir Wesley rougir du siège arrière. "Bon dieux. C'est plutôt, ah, personnel --"

"Pas quand la moitié de la ville se fait tuer à cause de ça," dit Cordélia. "Nous le savions tous. Nous ne n'y sommes pas trop aventurer."

Angel se rappelait cette première nuit – la pluie et le tonnerre, la peur du Juge, leur terreur pour leur séparation potentielle. Il se rappelait glissant la bague claddagh à son doigt, sentant cette bague comme un ruban de froideur contre son dos alors que Buffy embrassait son corps nu, comme ils faisaient l'amour gentiment, tendrement, pour sa première fois. A quel point ça semblait précieux. A quel point ça semblait juste. Et maintenant ça semblait seulement tellement -- distant.

"La seule fois?" dit Wesley avec trépidation.

"Ben, ouais," dit Cordelia. "Je veux dire, si coucher avec quelqu'un que tu aimes te tourne en un meurtrier maléfique, tu ne couches plus jamais avec personne que tu aimes. Les personnes que tu n'aimes pas, biensûr." Elle grogna réellement. "Darla, par exemple --"

"Darla est poussière," dit abruptement Angel, reconnaissant de trouver une autre faille dans cet enchaînement étranges de mensonges. "Je lui ai enfoncé le pieu avant que quoi que ce soit arrive entre moi et Buffy."

"Il se trouve que tu n'es pas le seul qui peut revenir de l'enfers."

"Je ne coucherais jamais plus avec Darla," dit Angel, sachant jusque dans la moelle de ses os que c'était vrai. "Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. J'ai appris à la détester, elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait.."

Cordelia soupira. "A ton égo, je lui ai fait vivre plus qu'un enfer à ce propos," dit-elle. "Mais puisse que tu ne te rappelles pas les faits, et que je sais maintenant à quel point c'est frustrant, je vais te laisser hors d'affaires. Tu étais un peu en panne quand c'est arrivé; tu n'étais plus exactement toi-même. Ca ne justifie pas les choses – pas à longs termes – mais au moins, il en a résulté quelque chose de bien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" dit Wesley.

"Connor," dit-elle. Sa voix était plus douce maintenant. "Ton fils. Le tien et celui de Darla."

Absurde. "Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant," dit Angel, cassant.

"Il a tout à fait raison," dit Wesley. "Des corps morts; toutefois animés par des forces démoniaques, sont incapables d'engendrer la vie."

"Je sais que ça n'est pas supposé être réel," dit Cordelia. "Ca nous paraissait impossible à ce moment là. Mais quand vous avez 8 livres (/- 2-3 kg), 4 onces (/- 80 grammes) cris de nouveau-né dans vos bras, vous devenez croyant, et vite."

Un enfant. Un fils. Une vie, faite de sa non-vie. Innocence, crée de sa malfaisance. Angel ne le croyait pas – ça, au-dessus de tout, il ne le méritait pas, et ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Ca par-dessus tout était la preuve que les visions de Cordélia de cet autre monde n'était rien mais un tour de démons ou de la délirance dûe aux blessures.

Mais pour un moment, il ne vit pas l'obscure, pluvieuse route devant eux, ne sentit pas la surface caoutchouteuse du volant dans ses mains. Il s'imaginait porter un enfant, petit et chaud et vivant. Imaginait savoir que cet enfant était à lui. Il lui semblait, que, dans une précipitation, il pouvait envisager cette vie que Cordélia décrivait – amitié et paternité et le savoir qu'il était sur cette terre, pas à cause de la perversité du destin et son corps indestructible, mais parce qu'il était nécessaire. Parce qu'il était bon.

Ca ne pouvait pas être réel, et Angel sentit une précipitation de chaude, irraisonnable colère envers Cordélia -- non, se rappela-t-il, envers la chose qui l'avait trompée – pour lui avoir donner un aperçu de ce monde si loin de son touché.

Wesley, clairement essayant d'être délicat, dit, "Bien, tes souvenirs ne manquent sûrement pas d'intérêt."

"Tu peux cesser de me patronner n'importe quand maintenant." Cordélia essuya ses joues avec le dos d'une main, elle avait pleuré. Angel réalisa que parler de l'enfant – l'enfant qui n'avait jamais existé – l'avait profondément bouleversée pour une raison.

Acathla. Elle savait à propos d'Acathla --

Un enfant. Une mission. Ca ne pouvait pas être.

"Je suis heureux que ce n'est pas réel," dit Angel. "Buffy n'aurait pas aimé la règle du « pas de sexe »." La tentative d'humour, comme la plupart de ses tentatives, tomba à plat; Cordélia se renfonça dans son siège, comme si ses mots avaient rendu les choses plus dures pour continuer

Mais elle continua: "Buffy ne l'aimait pas. Et toi non plus. Et c'est pourquoi – enfin, une des raisons de pourquoi – vous avez rompu."

"Nous ne romprions jamais," dit Angel, les mots se cassant hors de lui comme un fouet, ne requérant aucune pause, aucune pensée. "Buffy et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble. C'est le destin. Mon destin réel."

"La destinée n'est jamais celle qu'on pense," rétorqua Cordélia. "Pas la tienne, pas la mienne, pas celle de qui que ce soit."

"Je sais que Buffy est la seule personne que je pourrais jamais aimer," dit par coeur Angel.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Cordélia était mortellement sérieuse maintenant, le regardant intensément, comme le suppliant de comprendre quelque chose. De comprendre --

Angel souleva ses sourcils. "Toi?"

"Moi," dit Cordélia, pas flattée par son incrédibilité. "Je t'aimais. Je veux dire – je t'aime. Et je suis pratiquement sûre que tu m'aimes aussi." La douceur était de retour dans ses yeux, sa voix. "Ca n'était sûrement pas de cette façon que je voyais cette conversation arriver."

C'était tellement étrange de se le faire dire par quelqu'un qui n'était pas Buffy. Et, vraiment, de se le faire dire tout court-- Buffy ne lui avait pas dit depuis très longtemps --

"Tu ne me connais même pas," dit Angel.

"Si," dit Cordelia. "Je te connais. Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui, sauf peut-être Darla, et peut-être même mieux qu'elle. Buffy – elle ne sait la moitié de ce que tu es. Ou ce que tu peux être en tout cas."

"Ma parole," dit Wesley. Angel ne lui prêta pas attention, et il n'y avait aucun signe que Cordélia ait même entendu.

"Donc, tu clames que nous étions amoureux. Que j'ai cessé d'aimer Buffy, et suis tombé amoureux de toi."

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais c'est a peu près la version résumé télé." Cordelia cognait sa tête contre le dos de son siège. "J'étais juste dans le démenti le plus total, parce que nous étions meilleur ami depuis si longtemps --" L'idée d'être le meilleur ami de Cordélia était presque aussi dingue pour Angel que d'être amoureux d'elle. "Mais finalement, juste quand je l'ai réalise, et que j'étais sur le point de te le dire -- Angel, on était sur le point de se rencontrer sur la plage, et ta voix au téléphone quand je t'ai demandé d'y aller – je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je le sais. Mais c'est quand les Puissances m'ont prise plus loin, et on essayé de me recruter pour -- ok, je ne vais pas aller là, parce que ça sonne encore plus fou. En tous les cas, c'est quand tout a commence à merder."

"Attends," dit Angel. "Juste attends." Il sentit son corps tout entier se tendre, ses dents se serrer, ses mains serrer le volant si fort que l'armature de métal grinça légèrement en protestation. "Tu es en train de me dire – je suis sensé croire — que nous avions tout cette géniale, magnifique vie ensemble, et j'avais une mission des Puissances je-ne-sais-quoi, et j'avais une raison dans ma misérable existence pour continuer, et j'avais des amis, et j'avais un enfant, un fils, et tout ça est allé en enfers parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi?"

"Ca n'est pas pour ça!" hurla Cordélia. Elle était furieuse contre lui, contre son incrédibilité, et si Angel avait été amusé avant, il était exaspéré maintenant. "Tu sais, si je ne t'aimais pas, et si je ne comprenais pas que tu étais dans une place réellement différente, tu aurais de sérieux ennuis."

"Selon toi, tu as juste éliminé une bonne vie que j'avais et l'as remplacée par celle-ci," dit Angel. "Si je ne comprenais pas que tu étais juste en erreurs – si je pensais que ce que tu as fait était réel --"

"Angel," dit Wesley, sa voix en un avertissement. "Calme toi. Ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit était vrai."

L'avertissement ramena tout au silence. Cordélia enterra son visage dans ses mains – peut-être pour pleurer, peut-être simplement pour se cacher. Wesley se renfonça difficilement dans son siège. Angel regardait la route, lignes blanches dans la nuit noire, un chemin qui ne s'étendait pas plus loin que ce que la lumière des phares illuminait.


	4. Chapitre 4

Part IV

Tout le monde la quittait, à la fin.

Son père était seulement le premier. Il était celui qui l'avait blessée le plus, de loin, mais il était juste un parmi tant d'autres. Après que son père l'ait quittée il y eut son premier observateur, tué par les mains d'un vampire. Ensuite Kendra, morte dans la dernière tentative de Spike et Dru pour conquérir la Bouche de l'enfer; Buffy les avaient pieutés pour la venger, mais ça n'avait rien fait pour atténuer le vide rongeant qu'elle sentait. Ensuite Faith, assassinée par l'Initiative pendant leurs premiers jours à Sunnydale; ils n'avaient même pas eu un corps à enterrer.

Ensuite Willow et Alex, tués par un démon peu après que l'Hivers soit apparu. Ensuite Oz, qui s'était excusé et avait fichu le camp de Sunnydale; il avait toujours été le plus brillant du groupe. Ensuite sa mère, qui était simplement décédée. Finalement Giles, vidé de son sang par un vampire – la dernière agonie, l'horreur ultime. Non, pas tout à fait l'ultime: Angel avait dû trancher la tête de Giles pour elle.

Angel était le seul qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Après la mort de Kendra et de Faith, il avait été son rocher, son confort, son guide. Mais après la mort de Willow et d'Alex, ça avait changé. Elle avait eu besoin de tellement – plus que ce qu'il pouvait offrir. Peut-être plus que ce n'importe qui pouvait offrir.

Buffy avait besoin d'Angel pour mettre sa vie en bonne voie, et il ne pouvait pas. Ca n'était pas juste de s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse des miracles. Dans sa tête, elle comprenait ça. Dans son coeur, elle se sentait comme si la colère s'était accumulée toutes ces années jusqu'à la fin. Et pourtant, elle n'était jamais partie loin de lui. Comment pourrait-elle ? Il était tout ce qui lui restait. Tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais. Angel était la seule consolation pour toutes les douleurs dans sa vie; s'il ne pouvait pas arranger absolument tout, bien, elle prendrait ce qu'il pouvait donner: Compagnie. Sexe. Protection. Support. Force.

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner aucune de ces choses pendant qu'il roulait dans Los Angeles avec Wesley et Cordélia.

Elle essayait de le dire à Jenny et lui faire comprendre pourquoi c'était si dur de laisser Angel partir, même pour une nuit. Mais Jenny ne comprenait simplement pas.

"C'est une nuit," dit Jenny. Elle feuilletait certains vieux livres de Giles, cherchant pour n'importe qu'elle mention de Naiura. Ses coudes étaient posés sur le comptoir, et un de ses sourcils levé. "Et même toi peux survivre sans pour une nuit, pas vrai? Ou y a-t-il quelque chose à propos de l'appétit vampire-tueuse que je ne sais pas ? Non, ne me dis rien. Si je ne le sais pas, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance."

"Ce n'est pas à propos de sexe," dit Buffy. "N'avez-vous pas entendu un seul mot de ce que j'ai dis ?"

"Je t'ai entendue dire qu'Angel était la seule chose dans ta vie," dit Jenny. "Ce qui est ma façon de dire quelque chose comme 'qui suis-je, la boulangère du coin ?'"

"Nous sommes amies," dit automatiquement Buffy. "Mais – ça n'est pas la même chose que c'était avec Will et Alex. Tout comme Wesley n'est pas le même que Giles." Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire passer comme une attaque, mais elle pouvait dire que Jenny l'avait prit de cette façon. Jenny prit une profonde respiration, puis ferma son livre. "Mademoiselle Calendar – je n'ai pas voulu dire que --"

"Tu as simplement voulu dire que tu avais perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour toi," dit Jenny. "Devine quoi? Tu n'es pas la seule. Et si je peux vivre le reste de ma vie sans Rupert, tu peux apprendre à passer une nuit sans Angel."

Buffy pensa comme Jenny devait être en train de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas voir pour sure à cause de ses propres larmes dans ses yeux. "Je vais passer une nuit sans Angel," dit-elle. "J'en ai seulement pas envie. J'ai dû faire sans beaucoup personnes pendant si longtemps. Je veux juste – je veux juste la seule personne que j'ai -- "

"Je sais," dit Jenny, un peu moins rudement. "Je dis juste – c'est seulement une nuit. Ca pourrait être bien pire. Au moins demain, Angel te reviendra." Après un moment de silence, Jenny se tourna et sorti de la bibliothèque, retournant dans son bureau, à sa propre peine. Buffy se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant.

* * *

Wesley avait pensé que Cordélia les aurait amenés dans son manoir à L.A. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé ou proposé une raison pour laquelle elle les aurait amenés dans une maison qu'elle ne considérait pas comme la sienne. Il savait juste que, en y pensant, il les avait imaginé dans une ridiculement immense maison, Cordélia assise sur un sofa de $50,000 alors qu'elle leur racontait d'autres histoires de ce monde qui n'avait jamais existé.

A la place, elle les avait amené dans un nightclub.

"Caritas,"dit Wesley. "C'est du Latin pour 'pitié'."

"Je comprends le Latin," dit sèchement Angel. Wesley oubliait parfois qu'Angel avait été éduqué au siècle où le Latin était une obligation pour tous les écoliers. "Nom inhabituel pour un nightclub."

"C'est un nightclub inhabituel," dit Cordélia. Après sa mélancolie et son silence dans la voiture, Wesley était surpris de voir que Cordélia semblait éveillée, même désireuse d'aller à l'intérieur. "Allez les gars. Nous sommes sur le point d'être éclairer. Pour les faits, pas pour être, vous savez, éclairer."

"Je ne devrais pas espérer," renifla Wesley.

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais l'habitude d'être si coincé."

"Avait l'habitude?" murmura Angel. Wesley décida de l'ignorer.

Aussitôt qu'ils franchirent la porte, Wesley réalisa exactement ce que Corélia avait voulu dire par "inhabituel." L'endroit était rempli de démons – bons, mauvais et neutres; laids et magnifiques, dangereux et inoffensifs. Des humains étaient là aussi : Avocats avec des costumes luisants et des visages soupçonneux, sorcières avec des colliers runes, des touristes avec des appareils photos jetables. Et le plus étrange de tout – ils étaient tous en train d'apprécier une nuit de karaoké.

"The moment I wake up (Le moment où je me suis réveillée) --" chantait un petit démon de couleur violet, "-- before I put on my makeup, (avant que je ne mette mon maquillage,) I say a little prayer for you(j'ai dit une petite prière pour toi) --"

"Bizarre," dit Wesley. "De toutes les activités capables d'apporter une sorte de trève entre les démons et les humains --"

"Ce n'est pas le karaoké." dit Cordélia. Elle souriait maintenant, et Wesley pouvait seulement décrire son expression comme un profond soulagement. "C'est ce qui se passe après. Allez." Elle tira familièrement sur le bras d'Angel, comme si elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois auparavant, quand Angel la regarda fixement, elle se tendu et s'écarta.

Pour couvrir le malaise, Wesley dit, "Est-ce ici que tu as rencontré Naiura?"

"Non," dit-elle, puis soupira. "En fait, je l'ai convoquée. L'amnésie est une affreuse, affreuse chose."

Ils se firent un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à une petite table près de la scène. Un démon vert avec de petites cornes rouges était assis tout seul, secouant la tête avec la musique, et buvait à petite gorgée ce qui ressemblait à un Sea Breeze. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de la table, Cordélia hésita avant de dire, "Lorne?"

Le démon vert -- Lorne – leva les yeux et fit un large sourire. "Bien, bonjour ma belle!"

"Tu te rappelles de moi?"Les yeux de Cordélia s'illuminèrent.

"Oublier un visage comme le tien? Jamais!" dit Lorne. "Laisse moi te dire, je ne rate jamais un épisode. La tension sexuelle entre Cordy et Todd? Que du chaud, bébé, ce soir!"

Le bonheur de Cordélia se fana en un instant. Ses épaules retombèrent. "Tu veux dire – tu te rappelles de moi seulement par la série. La série de cette réalité."

"Oui, comme les autres 22.9 millions spectateurs chaque semaines, je regarde la série. Mais la partie 'cette réalité' – c'est du genre 'la suite au prochain épisode', chérie."

Wesley le coupa. "Les souvenirs de Cordélia ont été trifouillés."

"Non, ils ne l'ont pas été," insista Cordélia. "La réalité a été trifouillée. Pas ma mémoire. Je veux dire, je me suis souvenue comment trouver cet endroit pas vrai ?"

"On peut argumenter à propos de ça toute la nuit," dit Angel. "On ne va jamais trouver une réponse ."

"Si, nous allons le faire," insista Cordélia. "Aussitôt que j'aurais chanté."

"Chanté ?" dirent Angel et Wesley à l'unisson.

"Je ne connais pas son Q.I, mais elle trouvé mon M.O _(motus operandi - façon d'agir)_," dit Lorne. "Quand les gens chantent, leur âmes se mettent à nu, et je peux les lire. J'ai un petit coup d'œil de leur passé, peut-être une prévision pour leur futur. C'est pour ça que les gens et les sortes de personnes viennent chez Caritas. Pour apprendre leur destin. Et puisse que les gens chantent, pourquoi pas un karaoké ?"

Angel s'assit lourdement à la table. "J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça," murmura-t-il à Wesley. "Mais non. Cordélia Chase est simplement devenue dingue."

Wesley ne pouvait pas le contredire.

* * *

Riley prit la position de sentinelle à la porte, faisant signe aux gardes de partir. Son rang était assez haut pour éviter ce genre de devoir s'il le choisissait, mais il voulait entendre ce qui allait se dire ici – et il savait maintenant que Maggie Walsh lui disait seulement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il entende.

Elle était assisse à la grande table maintenant, lui jetant en regard avec un sourire trop connaisseur. Dr. Walsh pouvait le lire facilement. Ca ennuyait Riley qu'elle sache ce qu'il préparait et ne se sentait pas obligée de faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Il aimait penser qu'il pouvait être un problème pour elle, s'il le choisissait.

Mais, alors tu ne choisis jamais, n'est-ce pas? Pensa-t-il.

Nairua s'était assise à côté de Walsh, ne la reconnaissant pas. Le démon bleu-argenté n'avait pas l'air de d'ignorer délibérément Walsh autant qu'elle semblait être indifférente à sa présence. Riley demandait une telle nonchalance, l'enviait même.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Adam entra. Sa face tordue et son corps lourd trahissaient rarement n'importe qu'elle émotions, mais il réagit à Naiura. Riley ne pouvait pas exactement dire comment – il pouvait seulement voir une certaine tension, une certaine hésitation.

Naiura sourit. "Salutations, Adam. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Je suis Naiura. Me connais-tu?"

"Je sais les choses qui ont été dites," répondit Adam de sa voix habituel grave, polie. "Je sais les choses qui ont existé."

"Alors tu sais que je suis d'une dimension très différente de la tienne," dit Naiura. Elle croisa ses longues, minces mains devant elle. "Et que je souhaite rentrer chez moi."

"J'avais réalise qu'il devait en être ainsi." dit Adam. "Mais vous n'avez pas indiqué clairement pourquoi je devrais vous aider."

"Donne-moi le temps." sourit Naiura, ses dents blanches de requins en contraste avec sa peau de couleur ardoise. "Tu me le dois, Adam. Bien plus que tu ne le sais."

Maggie Walsh se poussa en arrière. "Il vous le doit?" railla-t-elle. "Il n'est vivant que depuis trois ans, et j'étais présente tout ce temps. Et je ne me rappelle pas que vous lui ayez fait aucunes faveurs."

Naiura ne fut pas déconcertée. "Tu me le dois aussi, femme."

"Elle a raison," dit Adam. Il fallut un moment à Riley pour réaliser qu'il réprimandait Walsh à la place de Naiura. "Si ce n'était grâce au travail de Naiura, vous et moi seriez morts, Mère." Riley sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir grand; il se battit pour empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber.

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être surpris; Naiura se redressa et leva ses sourcils plumeux. "Comment peux-tu savoir ça?"

Adam sourit – une vue rare et terrible. "Je comprends toutes les réalités. Je peux sentir quand elles changent autour de moi, quand elles sont recrées. J'ai connu tellement de manipulation dans le passé, et je comprends maintenant que la réalité dans laquelle nous vivons est une récente de vos créations. Dans la réalité qu'il y avait avant, ma Mère et moi sommes morts il y a longtemps." Adam se tourna vers Walsh, et son sourire devint encore plus horribles. "Les choses étaient très différentes entre nous, Mère."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Walsh. Ses mains serraient étroitement sa planchette. Riley pouvait voir ses articulations blanches. "Ca – ça n'est pas la réalité?"

"C'est la réalité," dit Naiura. "Maintenant. Et peut-être désormais. Mais pas avant."

"Vous nous avez donné la réalité que nous possédons maintenant," clarifia Adam. " La vue que vous m'accordez ne me révèle cependant pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait."

Naiura commençait à se relaxer encore, son sourire s'élargit; Riley figura que la conversation prenait le chemin qu'elle voulait qu'elle prenne. De son côté, il savait qu'il était toujours en état de choc. La réalité n'était pas -- réel. Ou l'était-elle? Sa tête le ferait souffrir plus tard quand il essayerait de résoudre ça. Pour le moment, il se concentrait sur ce que disait Naiura. "Je peux seulement changer la réalité quand et lorsque je suis sollicitée pour le faire. Les limitations de mon pouvoir dans ce royaume sont sévères. Durant des siècles, j'ai tordu le destin de cette façon – réunir des amants éloignés, changer les résultats des guerres, et d'autres choses ridicules et terrestres. Mais finalement, il y a deux jours, une fille m'a appelée et a fait une très -- vague -- requête." Naiura rit, un son que Riley trouva beau et attirant malgré lui. "J'ai vu un moyen de répondre à sa réclamation et d'atteindre mon propre but. Le résultat est maintenant la réalité que vous habitez."

"Votre propre but,"dit Adam. "Quel est-il?"

"Rentrer à la maison," répondit Naiura. "Et je crois que vous avez trouvé les moyens."

* * *

Angel ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux de Cordélia. Comme personne d'autres dans la pièce. Ils regardaient tous, écoutaient tous – tous consternés.

"Youuuuuu're heeere, there's nothing I feeeear, (tu es là, il n'y a rien que je craigne)" chanta Cordelia, sa voix se fissurant sur les notes. "I know my heart will go onnnnnn—(et je sais que mon coeur continuera encore--)"

"Ca répond à la question," dit Wesley. Angel se tourna vers lui et souleva un sourcil, et Wesley haussa les épaules. "J'ai toujours suspecté qu'elle chantait en play-back dans l'épisode musical." Angel secoua la tête et retourna regarder Cordélia.

Elle pense qu'elle m'aime, pensa-t-il alors qu'il étudiait son visage, retourné dans les lumières roses et blanches de la scène. Pourquoi penserait-elle jamais ça? Angel savait trop bien que son amour était plus un fardeau qu'une bénédiction; Buffy ne l'avait jamais mit en mots, du moins pas devant lui, mais il comprenait que c'était vrai. Buffy était tellement blessée, dans une telle solitude et un tel besoin désespéré; elle méritait quelque qui pouvait se consacrer à elle, lui donner du bonheur et de la joie dans sa vie. Angel portait son obscurité avec lui, ses souvenirs et sa culpabilité et sa peine qui l'empêchait d'être capable de sortir Buffy de sa dépression actuelle. Ils pouvaient seulement souffrir ensemble – mais ils étaient destinés à se soutenir l'un l'autre, et Angel avait stoppé depuis longtemps de demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi une fille comme Cordélia – riche et magnifique et réussissant plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêver – voulait s'imaginer amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui?

Peut-être que ça a quelque chose avoir avec la mission dont elle parle, pensa Angel. Elle ne pense pas seulement que nous sommes romantiquement impliqués; elle croit que nous sommes partenaires dans quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus grand que juste nous autres. Quelque chose qui a vraiment de l'importance.

Ce sentiment – ce sens d'être deux parts d'une seule, servir une cause qui valait la peine de vivre ou de mourir pour – c'était intoxiquant. Angel pouvait se rappeler quand s'était senti de cette façon à propos de Buffy. Ca vous liait ensemble. Les hallucinations de Cordélia pouvaient être fausses, mais elles avaient la palette d'émotions correctes. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que la pensée d'avoir une mission à lui résonnait avec puissance à l'intérieur de lui – même si c'était impossible.

"Goooo on and onnnnnn! (continuera encore et encore!) " finit grandement Cordélia – aussi grandement qu'elle pouvait en tout cas. Le public fut silencieux pour un moment, puis applaudit chaleureusement, célébrant la star plutôt que la chanson. Elle leur sourit faiblement et descendit les marches vers Lorne. Angel se tourna pour regarder le démon lui-même --

La bouche de Lorne était grande ouverte. Il avait apparemment renversé son Sea Breeze à un moment donné durant le numéro, mais ne l'avait pas remarqué; une flaque énorme couvrait sa table. Angel tapa Wesley sur l'épaule alors qu'il se levait. "Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas avec ce type Lorne," dit-il.

"Ma parole," dit Wesley. "S'il a les oreilles sensibles, pas de questions, après CA."

Ils arrivèrent à la table de Lorne presque qu'en même temps que Cordélia. A la surprise d'Angel, elle souriait à l'état sonné de Lorne. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sa question sortit Lorne de sa stupeur. "Sainte Vache," dit Lorne. "Et, n'étant pas un Hidoux, je ne fais pas les louanges des bovins trop souvent. Mais ce que tu m'as montré --"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" dit Angel.

"Normalement, mon grand, je te dirais que ce que j'ai vu n'est pas tes affaires," répondu âprement Lorne. "Mes lectures sont personnelles. Mais puisse que ça se produit, ce sont tes affaires. Il s'avère que nous nous connaissions vachement mieux, jusqu'à récemment."

Angel dit, en hésitant, "Tu veux dire – le monde dont elle nous parle, celui dont elle se souvient --"

"Est 100 véritable," répondit Lorne. "Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'imagine finir comme la nounou de ton bébé. Dans un sens totalement officieux, bien sûr, mais tu ne fais pas beaucoup de babysitting sans gagner une paire de crédit."

Angel regarda fixement Lorne, puis regarda Cordélia, qui le regardait avec un mélange de triomphe et d'espoir. Il essaye de penser à quelque à dire, mais pu seulement sortir, "Nounou?"

Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Une mission. Un enfant. Aimer Cordélia et pas Buffy. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Quelque chose d'autre se passait, quelque chose de plus étrange que ce qu'il connaissait.

Wesley était apparemment arrive à la même conclusion. "Mr. Lorne --"

"Mon nom de famille est en fait Deathwok, si tu peux le croire," dit Lorne. "Donc s'il-te-plaît reste au nom de base. C'est le moins que tu me doivent, depuis que dans la réalité précédente, tu m'as frappé à la tête avec quelque chose de très émoussé, et non, je ne parle pas de notre star télé ici ."

"Hey!" dit Cordélia. Mais ensuite elle se relaxa et sourit. "Vous savez, je m'en fiche. Même être à nouveau taquinée par vous les gars est bien."

Une mission. Une raison d'être ici. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Angel voulait que ça soit vrai, et il ne faisait pas confiance à ses propres désires.

"Lorne," dit Wesley, sur un ton de maître d'école, "Tu réalise que nous avons besoin d'une certaine vérification de tes capacités."

"Biensûr," dit Lorne. "Donc, lequel de vous, jeunes homes, va basculer le micro ? Il y a certains autres points de cette autre réalité que je veux clarifier—une particulièrement à propos d'un groupe de garçons venant ici et détruisant l'endroit --"

"Je chanterai," dit Angel obscurément. Il n'avait pas chanté depuis longtemps, mais il se rappelait bien que la performance de Cordélia était susceptible de lui faire honte. Cependant, il figura que son embarrassement n'était pas la chose la plus importante. "Lis-moi. Je veux savoir ce que les – croyances – de Cordélia ont avoir avec moi."

Wesley inclina la tête. Cordélia rit, un peu nerveusement. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais heureuse de t'entendre encore chanter du Manilow."

Angel la regarda. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Cordélia fit une pause, puis réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et commença à sourire largement. "J'ai dit -- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais heureuse de t'entendre encore chanter du Manilow."

Angel se rapprocha un peu plus près. "Quelle chanson?"demanda-t-il. "Quelle chanson penses-tu que je vais chanter?"

Elle fit un pas plus près en retour, comme ça leur visage être près l'un de l'autre, et son visage rougissait d'excitation. "'Mandy,'" murmura-t-elle. "Tu vas te lever et chanter 'Mandy,' parce que tu es un tel doux vieux jeux que tu pense que c'est joli."

Wesley se moqua. "Ne sois pas absurde. Personne ne pense que -- Angel?"

Angel continuait de regarder le visage de Cordélia avec un lent, et naissant émerveillement. Elle pourrait avoir inventé le bébé, pensa-t-il. Elle pourrait avoir rencontrer Darla ou Drusilla une fois, et elles pourraient lui avoir raconter à propos du ballet. Il y a probablement des écrits de mon histoire avec Acathla. Et n'importe qui me connaissant pourrait avoir deviner que je voudrais avoir une raison de penser que je méritais de vivre. Mais il n'y a personne, personne sur la terre, vivant ou mort, qui ait jamais su que j'aimais "Mandy."

Sauf Cordélia.

Il murmura, "C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est vrai," dit-elle, et elle prit sa main dans la sienne. "Tout est vrai. Angel, est-ce que tu me crois ? Oh, Dieu, je t'en prie dis-moi que tu me crois."

"Angel?" Wesley les regardaient dans une franche incrédibilité.

"Je crois – je crois que oui," dit Angel à Cordélia. Il sentit quelque chose passé au-dessus de lui, le soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il portait. Pour la première fois en cinq ans, Angel se sentit étrangement, passionnément libre. "Je te crois."

Elle fit un cri de plaisir et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Angel se raidi et recula, s'éloignant lui-même plus loin. Le poids réapparut à nouveau, aussi vite qu'il était parti. Cordélia le regarda, blessée premièrement, ensuite en comprenant. "Ca ne résout pas exactement tout nos problèmes, pas vrai?" dit-elle.

"Je pense plutôt que ça devrait les doubler," dit Wesley.

* * *

Riley marchait aux côtés du Dr. Walsh, espérant attirer son attention. Sûrement, elle ne laisserait pas Adam donné à cette créature Naiura l'accès à leur dernière trouvaille. Riley ne comprenait pas encore entièrement ce que c'était, mais il avait appris que personne d'autre ne le faisait. Ils savaient seulement que ça possédait une grande puissance, ce qui était une vachement bonne raison de garder Naiura ou n'importe quelle créature comme elle bien loin de ça.

Mais encore, ça faisait des années que les raisons de l'Initiative pour quoi que ce soit semblaient ne plus être sensées pour Riley.

Ils atteignèrent la porte de la chambre des recherches, et Walsh entra le code, poussa la carte. Alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, Naiura rentra de façon grandiose, Adam à son côté. Walsh les suivit, et Riley la suivit. Il vit Dr. Walsh lui lancer un regard – son autorisation dans cette zone était limitée – mais elle ne le défia pas ouvertement.

La pierre géante était debout au milieu de la pièce, divers morceaux de poussières et de débris encombrant le sol tout autour d'elle. Riley réalisa que ça avait été une boîte, une sorte d'enveloppe – et que la boîte avait été ouverte. A l'intérieur --

"Magnifique," murmura Naiura.

Walsh leva un sourcil. "Si vous le dites. Je le trouvais quelque peu grotesque."

"Le moyen de rentrer à la maison est toujours magnifique," dit Naiura.

"Ca ouvre un passage vers une dimension démoniaque," dit Adam. "Je l'avais déjà senti. C'est votre maison ?"

"Ca l'est – assez prêt," dit Naiura, fascinée. "D'ici, je peux trouver mon chemin. Rien ne retiendra mes pouvoirs là."

"Donc, vous souhaitez que j'ouvre ce passage," dit Adam.

"Tu es assez proche de l'humain pour le faire," dit Naiura. "Seulement quelque chose en partie humaine – un vampire ou un zombie, ou toi, quoi que tu sois – peux utiliser son sang pour le faire."

"Pourquoi?" dit Riley. Ils le regardèrent tous, irrités par son inhabituelle cassure du silence. Mais il se redressa un peu plus et continua. "Pourquoi ouvrirait-il un passage vers une dimension démoniaque? Ca le détruirait lui en même que tout le reste."

"Pour cimenter cette réalité en place," dit Naiura.

"C'est la réalité!" insista Walsh. "Vous avez dit que vous l'aviez changée; je ne peux pas vérifier cela, mais je sais ce qui est réel maintenant"

Naiura ricana, "C'est réel parce que je suis dedans. Quand je pars – quand mon influence sur ce royaume cesse – alors les choses se décadreront ? Elles changeront. Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment. Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas beaucoup de changements pour que vous deux cessiez de vivre, et que votre pouvoir à Sunnydale prenne fin."

Riley était confus, mais Adam semblait comprendre. "Ouvrir le passage pour un court temps relâcherait une grande puissance sur la Bouche de l'enfer," dit-il. "Vous pourriez passer au travers. Et quand je le fermerais, utilisant mon sang, alors cette réalité deviendra la seule réalité. Maintenant et pour toujours."

"Tu vois?" dit Naiura, ravie de sa compréhension. "Nous pouvons tous avoir ce que nous voulons. Nous pouvons tous avoir ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous tous." Elle posa ses mains aux pieds du démon de pierre. "Je ne pouvais arriver près de ceci, la dernière fois. Je n'en ai pas eu la chance, mais je l'ai maintenant."

"Quelqu'un d'autre l'a utilisé avant?" dit Walsh.

"Quelque d'autre," convenu Naiura. "Quelqu'un d'autre qui avait juré son sang à Acathla."

Riley s'assura qu'il se souviendrait du nom. Acathla. Acathla.

* * *

Cordélia pleura tout le long de "Mandy". Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ne le voulait pas.

Un moment donné, Wesley se pencha près d'elle et dit, "Allez, maintenant. Ce n'est pas SI mauvais."

Elle rit à travers ses larmes. "Non, ça ne l'est pas," convenu-t-elle. "C'est merveilleux. C'est magnifique."

Lorne inclina sagement la tête. "C'est comme ça que vous savez que c'est de l'amour."

Elle rayonna vers Angel sur la scène; elle pensa qu'il la regarda encore une fois, mais il se concentrait la plupart du temps sur le téléprompteur, trébuchant sur les notes. "You came and you gave without taking – (tu vins et donna sans prendre) and I sent you away (et je te renvoi plus loin) -- " chanta Angel, serrant le micro étroitement dans ses mains.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air sérieux. Malgré la véritable horreur du moment, il avait l'air plein d'espoir. En bref, il ressemblait à son Angel – à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Angel me croit, pensa Cordélia. Il me croit, même avec toute cette folie. Cet Angel n'était pas son Angel, pas exactement – mais la différence ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance. Quand elle était amnésique, elle avait été troublée et déconcertée par l'adoration incontestée d'Angel; maintenant elle savait très bien comment il s'était senti. Quand vous aimiez quelqu'un, vous aimiez plus que les souvenirs et expériences partagées. Vous aimiez sa pure vérité, l'esprit ou l'âme ou de n'importe qu'elle façon dont vous l'appeliez. La partie qui ne changeait jamais – vous l'aimiez aussi.

Cordélia voulait toujours récupérer leur monde désespérément, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée aux fashion awards, elle se sentait certaine qu'elle récupérerait ce monde. Elle avait Angel à ses côtés à nouveau. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils trouveraient un moyen. Ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils le feraient toujours.

"And I need (et j'ai besoin de) --" Angel avait l'air encore plus incommode qu'avant, mais il alla courageusement chercher la dernière note: "Youuuuuu! (toi !)" Wesley grimaça. Lorne boucha ses oreilles. Même Cordélia sentit son sourire hésiter pendant un moment.

Mais il l'a fait pour moi, pensa-t-elle. Il l'a fait pour trouver une solution pour nous. Cordélia rit à travers ses larmes et applaudi furieusement alors qu'Angel quittait la scène. Personne d'autre ne frappait des mains, mais Cordélia s'en fichait.

Angel lui souriait d'un air désabusé comme il marchait vers leur table. "Même toi ne vas pas réclamer une autre."

"Je ne te ferais pas ça," dit Cordélia. "Enfin, en fait, je le ferais, mais pas ce soir. Tu as vu toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas, Lorne?"

"En version cinéma technicouleur," dit Lorne "N'es-tu pas le petit paquet de singularités psychologiques? Tu pourrais chanter tout le catalogue des Emmy Awards, et je n'aurais toujours pas vu tout de fond en comble. Pas que je veuille que tu chantes," ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

"Peux-tu m'en dire plus?" dit Angel. "A propos de cette vie que Cordélia et moi avons ensemble? Et Wesley," ajouta-t-il, après coup. Wesley eut l'air peiné. Bizarre, pensa Cordélia. Ils ne se connaissent même pas l'un l'autre ou s'inquiète à propos de l'un l'autre, dans cette réalité – et ils s'entendent mieux.

Ensuite elle se rappela de – ce qu'était devenu le bébé, ce qui était arrivé avec l'adolescent durant son amnésie – et elle dû réprimer une montée subite de colère. Cordélia se rappela elle-même: Retiens Wesley pour ça, qui vous a réellement mit dans la merde.

"Je peux te dire qu'elle t'a donné la vraie histoire," dit Lorne. "Tu étais assez le champion dans ces parts, il semble. Faisant de bonnes actions, redressant les maux, occasionnellement sortant des limites profondes, mais, hey, tout part au lavage. Cette réalité-ci est plus claire pour moi, bien que, et dans cette réalité, mon pote, tu as sacrément besoin d'un changement ou deux. Peux-tu dire 'être prisonnier'? Tu en en train de t'enterrer dans les congères_(amas de neige)_, et il est grand temps que tu t'en sortes."

Uh-huh, pensa Cordélia. Il y a du trouble dans le paradis Buffy-Angel. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter dans cette réalité, sachant que ça n'allait plus durer que pour quelques jours, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une lueur chaude de satisfaction. Puis elle vit la douleur dans les yeux Angel, et elle se sentit honteuse et confuse.

"Ok, revenons à la réalité originale pour une seconde,"dit Cordélia. "Je sais que je nous ai fourré dans cette merde, mais comment on s'en sort?"

"Nous avons besoin de prêter un peu d'attention à cette réalité aussi," dit Lorne. "De grandes choses se préparent, et elles ne présagent rien de bon."

"Peux-tu expliquer un peu plus, oh, concrètement?" dit Wesley.

"C'est un genre de méli-mélo pour moi," confessa Lorne, "Mais je connais un fêlé qui parle à propos d'une partie de ça depuis un bon moment. Je pensais juste qu'il avait trop bu – ici, ça arrive – mais je commence à penser, que vous les gars êtes les pièces manquantes de son puzzle."

Lorne se leva sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le bar; Cordélia et les autres le suivirent. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" dit-elle. "Quelqu'un d'autre se rappelle ma réalité?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre," dit Lorne, faisant un geste vers une figure effondrée sur le bar. "Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas?"

La figure se retourna. Cordélia haleta.

"Vous êtes là," dit Doyle. "Il était temps que vous vous montriez."


	5. Chapitre 5

Part V

Angel observa le visage Cordélia se changer un mélange de surprise et de plaisir. "Doyle?" haleta-t-elle.

L'homme irlandais du bar -- Doyle, apparemment -- sourit. "Ne me dis pas que nous avons été présentés," dit-il. "J'avais espéré pouvoir faire une bonne première impression pour une fois, et maintenant il semble que j'ai déjà fichu celle-ci en l'air."

A l'étonnement d'Angel, Cordélia s'approcha plus près et embrassa durement Doyle. Puis elle le regarda un moment avant de l'embrasser encore. "Allez!" dit-elle. "Donne-les moi!"

"Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, chérie, vu comme on s'entend si bien."

"Je pensais qu'elle était amoureuse de toi," dit Wesley à Angel.

"Je le pensais aussi," répondit Angel. D'une façon absurde, il se trouva lui-même se sentir jaloux de ce Doyle.

Cordelia frappa Doyle sur le bras. "Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Monsieur-je-n'ai-jamais-demandé-une-fille-à-sortir-parce-que-je-suis-tout-timide-à-propos-de-moi-être-à-moitié-démon. Tu as raté ta chance. Mais j'ai besoin des visions, Doyle. Donne-les moi. Je suis prête. Je suis plus que prête." Elle embrassa Doyle une fois de plus, mais cette fois, Doyle sembla être trop étonné pour bien apprécier l'expérience.

"Comment as-tu su à propos de la chose à moitié démon ?" dit Doyle. "Suis-je devenu vert et ne l'ai pas remarqué?"

"Tu es aussi doux que la peau d'un bébé," lui assura Lorne. "Mais pas aussi doux que cette jeune femme ici."Il sourit à Cordélia. "Mince, tu ne perds pas de temps, pas vrai?"

"Je suis amoureuse d'Angel," dit Cordélia. "Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Doyle, bien que, je suis passée par une phase où je le trouvais vraiment attirant, malgré la chemise."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma chemise?" protesta Doyle.

Angel jeta un oeil à la chemise en polyester orange et dorée. "Tout," dit-il. Pourquoi cela état si bon de dénigrer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas?

Parce que ce quelqu'un embrassait Cordélia. Angel ne sentait réellement rien pour elle, se dit-il – mais le monde qu'elle représentait, un monde où il avait un but et une signification, était déjà quelque chose qu'il était désespérer de revendiquer.

Ensuite il vit Cordélia sourire à sa plaisanterie, ses yeux sombres brillant avec amour; contre sa volonté, Angel senti un frisson de désir pour elle – juste pour qu'elle continue de lui sourire de cette façon, juste de cette manière.

"Donc tu n'es pas amoureuse de Doyle," dit Wesley, aussi analytique à rendre fou que jamais. "Evidemment tu n'es pas attirée par aucune sorte de magnétisme accablant --"

"Hey!" Doyle menaça Wesley du regard. "Des choses plus étranges sont arrivées. Pas beaucoup et pas souvent, je te l'accorde, mais de temps en temps."

"—donc, que diable es-tu en train de faire?" finit Wesley. Angel était heureux que la question ait été posée pour lui.

"Elle essaye d'avoir les visions," dit Lorne.

"Tu comprends ce qu'il se passe?" dit Angel.

"Alors ça, non, mon doux," dit Lorne. "Je suis aussi confus que toi, et ça veut dire quelque chose. Mais la star du petit écran vient juste de dire qu'elle avait besoin des visions, si j'ai bien entendu."

"Mes visions?" dit Doyle. "Ma carte de salutations du futur, la courtoisie des Puissances Qui Sont?" Il y avait cette expressions encore.

"Dans la réalité dont je me souviens, elles étaient mes visions," dit Cordélia. "Après que tu me les ais données. Après --" sa voix mourut.

Angel essaya de mettre tout ensemble. "Tu veux dire que tu avais des visions – tu avais des pouvoirs? Tu pouvais voir le futur?"

Wesley eut l'air plutôt dépité. "Tu ne nous as jamais dit cela."

"Excuse moi, mais je semblais déjà folle!" protesta Cordelia. "Dire, et oh, par ailleurs, j'étais une médium aussi – bien, ça ne semblait pas comme si ça allait aider mes chances."

Le visage de Doyle devint pale comme la mort; bien qu'Angel venait juste de le rencontrer, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" dit Angel. "Si c'est à propos du truc 'réalité différente', on peut expliquer."

"J'ai déjà compris l'image," dit Doyle. Il prit une profonde gorgée de son Gini et s'effondra su le bar. "C'est juste qu'il y a juste un seul moyen de renoncer aux vision. Ca implique embrasser quelqu'un --"

"Ouais, ouais, on a compris ça," dit Angel, essayant de changer de sujet.

"-- comme je disais, embrasser quelqu'un juste avant que tu ne meurs."

Cordélia inclina doucement la tête. "J'aurais dû le deviner," dit-elle. "Que mourir était le déclenchement, pas juste embrasser. Ca explique beaucoup."

Angel mit deux et deux ensemble et fixa Doyle. "Tu veux dire – dans l'autre réalité – tu es mort."

"Tu es parti comme un héro," dit Cordélia. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes non versées. "Si ça peut aider. Tu as sauvé un tas d'hommes et de femmes et d'enfants, sans mentionner Angel et moi."

"Ca aide un peu," dit Doyle. Il était circonspect maintenant, et Angel ne pouvait pas le blâmer. "Ce qui aide plus est le fait que je suis en vie ici dans cette réalité."

La réalité que nous essayons de changer, réalisa Angel. Si nous récupérons le monde dont Cordélia se rappelle – ce monde qui sonne comme tous les rêves que j'ai jamais eut, légèrement corrompu – alors nous allons tuer cet homme. Cordélia l'avait réalisé aussi, il pouvait le voir; la main qu'elle levait à son visage tremblait. Angel lui saisi le bras et lui donna une compression rassurante; il ne manqua pas le regard noir que Wesley lui donna alors qu'il faisait le geste.

"Ce qui fait vraiment, vraiment fait chier," continua Doyle, " est le fait que je suis supposé vous aider à faire ce que vous êtes en train de faire, ce qui je soupçonne fini avec une pierre tombale à la place du 'nous vous prions d'agréer l'expression de nos salutations distinguées'."

"Attends," dit Angel. "Tu le sais, et tu veux nous aider?"

"'Veux' est peut-être un peu fort pousser,"dit Doyle. "Une façon vachement trop forte, en faite. Mais j'ai eu une vision de vous trois, juste comme ça. Je sais que vous vous dirigez vers un danger sérieux. Et je sais que c'est mon boulot de vous aidez quoi que vous décidiez de faire. C'est une chose d'enfer à faire pour un homme, lui demander de signer sa propre mort garantie. Mais les Puissances ne sont pas ce qu'on appelle juste." Il vida le reste de son Gini en une grande gorgée.

"Non," dit catégoriquement Cordélia. "Elles ne sont pas justes. Je commence penser que se sont des belles salopes, si tu veux savoir la vérité."

Wesley dit, "Vous voulez dire, même si le pas que nous prenons maintenant – au sujet duquel, par ailleurs, nous n'avons pas le plus léger indice – mène à la destruction de cette réalité et la restauration de l'ancienne, vous nous aiderez? Même si ça veut dire votre propre mort?"

"Tu ne peux pas défier les Puissances." C'était Cordélia qui lui avait répondu, son visage tiré. Pendant un moment, elle semblait bien plus vieille et plus formidable qu'Angel avait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être. "Si tu le fais, elles te le font payer. J'en suis la preuve."

"Merde, regarde toi," dit Doyle. "Aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, tremblant comme une feuille. Et tu n'es pas celle qui est supposée mourir. Qu'est-ce, au nom du Christ et de ses apôtres, qu'elles t'ont fait à TOI?"

"Elles m'ont volé ma mémoire," dit Cordelia. "Et parce que ma mémoire était partie, j'ai fini par effacer mon monde entier. Notre monde entier."

"Ca va aller," dit Angel, projetant une confidence qu'il ne sentait pas. "Nous allons trouver la bonne chose à faire, et comment la faire. Nous avons juste besoin de temps pour la trouver, c'est tout. Mais -- hey – nous avons la formation d'observateur de Wesley, et les visions de Doyle, et les pouvoirs de Lorne – quels qu'ils soient – et nous t'avons toi. Tes souvenirs d'avant. Tout ça va s'additionner pour trouvez quelque chose, pas vrai?"

"Et nous t'avons toi," dit Cordelia. "Ne t'exclu pas."

Wesley fit un pas entre eux, séparant Angel et Cordélia, pas si subtilement. "Il suffit de le dire, nous savons maintenant notre situation. Nous avons un groupe de personnes avec diverses qualifications qui peuvent être utiles. Ca n'a pas d'importance à quel point la situation peut paraître effrayante, il semblerait que les choses ne vont aller que de mieux en mieux."

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un tira avec un bazooka dans la salle.

Angel attrapa Wesley et Cordélia, les poussant au sol avec une vitesse surhumaine. Doyle et Lorne frappèrent le plancher un dixième de seconde plus tard, juste comme le bazooka explosa la scène. Un flash de chaleur dessécha la peau d'Angel alors des débris de bois et de métal déchiraient l'air. Il sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le dos – rien de gros, rien de fatal – et tira Cordélia plus près de lui, pour mieux la protéger.

Démons comme humains criaient et couraient. Au moins un des vampires était en feu; Angel le vit hésiter sur ses pieds, trébuchant vers la sortie, avant de se transformer en un tas de cendres. Un démon furry se rua vers la porte arrière, puis fut frappé par un jet de balles, tirées d'une arme automatique. Il s'effondra, mort ou agonisant.

Lorne haleta, "Tu te rappelles ce truc que j'ai vu dans ton esprit, Cordélia? Ce truc à propos du club étant détruit ? Je savais que nous aurions dû en parler plus tôt."

"Cordélia?" dit Angel. "Tu sais ce qui se passe?"

"Pas exactement," dit-elle, toussant à cause de la fumée. "Mais j'ai une idée – et si mon idée est juste --"

"Quoi?" dit Doyle.

A l'étonnement d'Angel, Cordélia sourit. "Alors cette réalité est sur le point de devenir meilleure."

"Attention, mesdames et messieurs et affreuses créatures non-vivantes de la nuit!" Un jeune homme progressa dans le club en lente combustion, un air conquérant accompagnant ses pas. Il avait un tissu noir autour de sa tête; une longue veste noire pas différente de celle d'Angel. Et il berçait une grande mitraillette dans ses mains. "Mon nom est Charles Gunn. Et nous sommes sur le point de trier quelques petites choses."

* * *

Riley avait été formé comme un commando, et il savait comme être immobile. Pas immobile de la manière dont la plupart des gens sont immobiles, mais absolument libre de mouvements. Il pouvait respirer si peu profondément que sa poitrine ne se levait ou s'abaissait pas, pouvait « fermer » ses muscles en une complète immobilité et cependant être prêt à frapper encore en un instant. Il avait eu une abondance de formation, une abondance de pratique. Les trois dernières années, il avait perfectionné sa technique pendant qu'il poursuivait des démons de toutes les variétés à travers les rues de Sunnydale.

Pour le moment, il l'utilisait dans le cœur des quartiers généraux de l'Initiative, contre ses propres hommes. Riley n'avait jamais prévu de faire cela, mais il devenait vachement meilleur pour s'adapter.

Les gardes tournèrent aux coins, lui donnant approximativement une minute, quarante-cinq secondes avant que la prochaine équipe n'arrive en vue. Riley tomba du plafond, vérifia pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'ombre. Rapidement et silencieusement, il alla près de la porte 941 et composa le code. Ca le marquerait comme celui qui avait fait ça, plus tard. Mais plus tard, il espérait, ça n'aurait pas d'importance.

Alors que la porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui, Riley pu entendre un mouvement du lit de camp. Ils étaient dans l'obscurité totale, donc il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il ne savait pas si ses capacités de tueuses la laissaient le voir, mais juste au cas où, il dit calmement, "Faith, c'est moi."

"Je l'avais deviné," dit-elle calmement. "Ils ont fait toutes leurs expérimentations de privation de sommeil il y a des années. Je ne devinais pas qu'ils en avaient encore à faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais que tu me payerais une visite une nuit ou l'autre."

"A oui?" Riley avait pensé que Faith le prenait pour un soldat de l'Initiative droit comme une flèche. Il espérait que tout le monde le pensait. S'il ne dupait personnes, ils pourraient avoir plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

"Biensûr," dit Faith. Il pouvait entendre la tension dans sa voix. "Tu n'obtiens pas quelque chose pour rien dans ce monde. Je sais cela. Tu as été sympa avec moi, Lee. Tu m'as apporté des casses-croûtes de qualité, ne les as pas laissé me faire trop de test effrayant en une fois. Donc je devine que c'est à mon tour d'être sympa avec toi, huh?"

Dans son choc, Riley ne pouvait penser à rien à dire. Il savait que son visage devait être un masque de pur étonnement et consternation, mais apparemment Faith ne pouvait pas le voir après tout. Alors que ses couvertures firent un bruissement – apparemment étant retirée – elle continua, "Ca ne me dérange pas. Diable, ça fait un long moment que je n'ai plus été étendue, et pour un gars blanc de l'Iowa, t'es plutôt bien. Promets-moi juste que j'aurais quelque chose en retour, ok? On fera quoi que tu veuilles, mais j'aimerais au moins m'en sortir avec quelque chose d'autre que ma main droite pour changer."

"Whoa," dit Riley. "Arrête juste là. Faith – ce n'est pas ce que je – comment peux-tu penser que je te forcerais à --"

"C'est pas un viol si je dis oui," dit Faith. "N'agis pas tout innocent avec moi, Lee. Tu es venu ici pour me baiser. Je vais te laisser faire. Laissons le doux entretien et les mensonges hors de ça, ok? Je suis dans une cage et tu me garde dedans, donc çà va pas être romantique, même si tu m'apportes de la compote de pomme en plus demain."

"Je n'essaye pas d'être -- Faith – tu ne comprends pas." Il était trop surpris – et, contre sa volonté, trop excité – pour penser de façon cohérente. Il se dit lui-même, concentre-toi, bon sang.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas?" Il l'entendit se lever, le doux son de ses pieds nus contre le sol en béton. Riley haleta comme ses mains vinrent à sa boucle de ceinture; elle ne la défit pas, mais elle l'attira légèrement plus près, bassin d'abord. "Tu veux jouer bien noble, prétendre que c'est spontané?" Son visage n'était pas loin du sien maintenant, il pouvait sentir le faible frottement de sa respiration contre sa peau. "Ca marchera pas, Lee. Je sais que tu veux me baiser."

Son attitude était allée trop loin. Riley s'éloigna juste assez pour retirer sa ceinture de ses mains. "NATURELLEMENT je veux te baiser," dit Riley. "Tu es magnifique, et tu es sexy, et tu me fais vivre un enfer, ce qu'il m'arrive d'aimer chez une femme, malheureusement pour moi. Je devrais être DINGUE de ne pas vouloir te baiser, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'Initiative ne m'a pas encore rendu dingue. Cependant, que tu le crois ou non, même pas toi es chaude assez pour m'inciter à me pencher sur le fait d'utiliser une femme qui n'a pas le choix dans tout ça. Ou me faire arrêter de penser à propos de tout sauf ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes, parce que j'ai réellement des choses plus importantes à l'esprit. T'es toujours avec moi?"

"Oh. Um. Ouais." Faith sembla surprise. "Merde, Lee. Je suis désolée."

"Sauve ça. On en parlera une autre fois," dit Riley. "Et dans un autre endroit."

Il entendit Faith prendre une respiration. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire que, il y a de gros problèmes ici."

"Défini gros," dit Faith.

"Ouvrir un passage en enfer serait la définition de gros."

"Quoi" La voix de Faith était un petit peu trop forte; Riley mis sa main pour couvrir sa bouche. Ses doigts trouvèrent ses lèvres dans l'obscurité, et il essaya difficilement d'ignorer la secousse qu'il sentit. Elle murmura, ses lèvres bougeant doucement contre sa paume. "C'est le dernier projet de la reine des chiennes ?"

"C'est le dernier projet d'Adam," répondit Riley. "Adam et un certain démon qui est arrivé ici aujourd'hui. Il y a plus que ça – quelque chose à propos de décalage de réalités, et cimenter une réalité, et du sang --"

"Ca sonne réellement encourageant." Faith décala son poids légèrement; Riley savait sans le voir qu'elle se préparait subconsciemment pour de l'action. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de ça?"

"J'y ai pensé toute la journée. Et j'ai réalisé -- ici, il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire."

"Tu m'as réveillée et m'a obtenue toute excitée à propos de sexe potentiel juste pour me dire ça? Putain, Lee, la prochaine fois, attends jusqu'au matin."

Elle était excitée? Riley poussa la pensée de côté. "Nous avons besoin d'aide," dit-il. "Nous avons besoin de Buffy Summers et qui que ce soit qui l'aide en ce moment. Toi et moi ne pouvons rien faire pour ça d'ici. Ce qui veux dire que nous devons sortir et obtenir de l'aide."

"Sortir. Tu veux dire – s'échapper."

Riley laissa sa main balayer contre le côté du visage de la tueuse pour un moment avant de l'écarter. "Je sais les risques. Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous allions devoir essayer ça un de ces jours. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui est le jour."

La voix de Faith trembla alors qu'elle répondit. "Lee – quand j'ai essayé avant – ils m'ont toujours attrapé. Toujours. Et ils ont utilisé ces choses sur moi – ces choses qui choquent –je parle comme une dure à cuire, je veux dire, je SUIS une dure à cuire, mais eux me tenant et m'envoyant de l'électricité jusqu'à ce que je crie et me mette en colère et m'évanouisse – je ne peux pas le revivre."

Il savait ce que ça lui coûtait de montrer de la peur et désirait la prendre dans ses bras. Si elle ne l'avait pas tenté avec ses désires, il l'aurait fait. "Quand tu as essayé de t'échapper avant, tu étais seule. Tu ne le seras pas cette fois. Je connais cet endroit, Faith. J'ai les codes de sécurité, les autorisations, tout. Je pense que nous pouvons sortir, si on y va maintenant."

Elle fut calme pendant un autre moment. Puis elle dit, "Que diable !."

* * *

Cordelia essaya vraiment dur de ne pas rire. Gunn était en train de faire sa meilleure routine de gang, son attitude des rues et son bandeau noir bizarroïde – qui lui avait dit que le bandeau lui donnait l'air coriace plutôt que stupide? Mais elle le connaissait, et parce qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait que ce raid était sur le point de tourner vraiment différemment de celui qu'elle se rappelait de la réalité précédente.

Evidemment, ça n'avait pas l'air très différent pour le moment --

"J'ai aucun problème avec les humains dans la pièce," dit Gunn. Il arpentait le périmètre de la salle, lançant des regards furieux aux gens tremblants et aux non-personnes au sol. "Tu as zéro écaille, zéro corne et un pouls normal, tires-toi de ton plein gré."

Doyle murmura, "Je n'ai aucune écailles ou cornes pour le moment. Tu crois que je suis net?"

"Reste juste baissé," dit Cordélia. "Laisse-moi régler ça." Elle vit le visage d'Angel changer de la surprise à la désapprobation, à la peur alors qu'elle se releva, mais elle n'avait pas peur. C'était juste Gunn, après tout. Elle le connaissait même s'ils ne le savaient pas – même si Gunn ne le savait pas.

"C'est vrai," dit un membre du gang de Gunn. "Virer ton beau cul d'humaine d'ici."

"Charles?" dit-elle, croisant ses bras devant elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais au juste?"

Gunn lui lança un regard menaçant. "Je crois que je conduis un raid dans bled à démons " dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais au juste? Jouant à ma prof de deuxième année ?"

Elle sourit malgré elle. "Mrs. Mills, juste? Celle qui a totalement abandonné les plans de leçon et lu 'l'oiseau bleu" à un groupe d'enfants impressionnable de huit ans?"

"Qu'est-ce que – comment diable sais-tu ça?"

"J'en sais beaucoup sur toi," dit Cordélia, s'approchant plus près de lui. Avec ce regard fermé et sinistre se remplacer par l'étonnement, Gunn semblait plus comme lui-même. Elle sentait déjà la tension se dissiper d'elle. "C'est une très longue histoire, mais je te connais. J'ai combattu des démons et vampires avec toi. J'ai également été voir 'le Seigneur des Anneaux' avec toi. Trois fois, ce que j'ai consenti parce que Viggo est trop sexy, PAS parce que je me transforme en une sorte de fan-gecko."

"Ca te dérange d'expliquer comment on a fait tout ça, et que je ne te connaisse même pas?" Gunn recula de quelques pas, rétablissant la distance entre eux.

"Tu me connais," dit calmement Cordélia. Par-dessus l'épaule de Gunn, elle pouvait voir quelques démons profiter de la distraction pour sortir furtivement. Malgré sa croissante confiance que la situation était sur le point d'être arrangée, Cordélia ne dit ou fit rien pour les arrêter. "Tu ne le sais pas , mais tu me connais."

"Attends une seconde -- " Gunn plissa ses yeux alors qu'il la dévisageait. "Tu es cette fille de la TV. La série qui passe juste après 'Will and Grace,' pas vrai?"

"Pas de LA." Elle détestait déjà le fait et l'existence même de Cordy!" "Si je te déballais ça d'un coup, ça aurait l'air vraiment fou --"

"Non, sûrement pas," dit sèchement Lorne de sa place au sol. Doyle étouffa un rire. Cordélia fit comme si elle ne les entendait pas. Gunn avait besoin d'être calmé et convaincu, et elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait faire les deux.

"Ecoute-moi bien, ok?" Cordélia lui offrit ses mains. "Tu as une enfance difficile. Tes parents sont partis assez tôt, et il n'y avait personne sauf toi et ta sœur Alonna." Les yeux de Gunn s'obscurcirent, et Cordélia réalisa que quelque chose dans cette réalité avec quelque chose en commun avec la sienne. "Tu l'as perdue aux mains des vampires, et tu te blâme de n'avoir pas pris soin d'elle. Mais tu prends soin de tellement d'autres personnes – tu n'es pas heureux à moins que tu ais quelqu'un à t'occuper. Pendant longtemps c'était ton gang, et ensuite c'est devenu tes amis."

Gunn secoua sa tête doucement en étonnement. "Tu es dans ma tête."

"Tu avais l'habitude d'être plutôt bon à entrer dans la mienne aussi," dit-elle gentiment. "Nous sommes amis, que tu t'en rappelles ou pas. Et je peux t'aider, si tu me laisse faire. Mais ça ne te mène nulle part ça. Tu es juste en train de blesser et d'effrayer des gens. Tout n'est pas maléfique dans ce bar tu sais? Arrête de te battre si fort contre le monde. Juste -- écoute, ok? Ecoute quelqu'un qui te connaît. Je te connais."

Il étudia son visage, et elle pouvait voir le Charles qu'elle connaissait scintillait sous la surface de ce visage. Toute son intelligence, son amitié, sa compassion – tout était là dedans, enterrer bien profondément, mais elle pouvait l'atteindre. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait déjà fait.

Ensuite Gunn mis son arme à l'épaule et la pointa droit devant elle.

Elle haleta. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Tu es dans ma tête," répéta-t-il. "Tu n'es pas normale – pas tout à fait humaine. Tu es ici pour me confondre, pour m'empêcher de continuer ma mission. Bien, tu ne m'arrêteras pas."

Son corps devint froid alors qu'il approcha son doigt de la détente -- oh, Dieu, elle avait eu si tort --

"Attends!" Angel était sur ses pieds en un flash, debout entre elle et Gunn. "Ne fais pas ça."

Cordelia tira sur le bras d'Angel. Elle murmura désespérément, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il va te tuer!"

"Il ne te tuera pas," murmura Angel. "Je le laisserai pas faire."

"Ne fait pas quoi, vampire?" Gunn semblait plus sure de lui-même. "Tu te reflètes pas dans le miroir là-bas, donc je sais ce que tu es."

"Ouais, ben, je sais ce que tu es," dit Angel. "T'es un gamin qui est trop effrayé des ombres de la nuit pour faire n'importe quoi sauf leurs envoyer des coups."

"Es-tu dans ma tête aussi?"

"Non," dit Angel. "Je sais pas une putain de chose à propos de qui tu es. Mais je sais ce que tu es sur le point de devenir, et je ne pense pas que tu va l'aimer."

"Un tueur tu veux dire," dit Gunn. "Je tue depuis un moment maintenant."

"Je ne te blâme pas. Il y a beaucoup de chose là dehors qui ont besoin d'être tuées."

"Toi inclus," rétorqua Gunn.

"C'est une façon de voir les choses," dit Angel. "Une autre façon de les voir – tu étais juste sur le point de tuer un être humain, une femme qui n'a rien fait d'autre que t'offrir son amitié."

"Cette nana sait toutes SORTES de trucs flippant --"

"Elle en sait à propos de moi aussi," dit Angel. "Et à propos de certains de ces gars là par terre." Wesley s'agita un peu faiblement. "Elle n'a rien fait pour blesser aucun de nous. Elle essaye juste de nous aider tous, toi inclus—même malgré le fait que tu es venu ici avec un bazooka et un groupe de têtes chaudes qui est trop occupé à chercher un combat pour regarder à autre chose."

"Hey." Un des membres du gang vint plus près de Gunn. "Tu va le laisser te dire cette merde?"

"La ferme," dit Gunn. Il étudiait le visage d'Angel beaucoup plus attentivement qu'il n'avait jamais regardé celui de Cordélia. Elle dû réprima l'envie de se jeter devant Angel, ou au moins de le pousser au sol, hors du danger.

Angel continua, "Cordélia dit que tu as perdu une soeur, et que tu te sens responsable." Gunn inclina la tête presque imperceptiblement. "J'ai perdu une soeur aussi, et c'était ma faute. Je sais comment c'est de porter cette culpabilité tout le temps. Mais tu ne peux laisser ça te forcer à faire des choses pires que ce que tu as fait en premier lieu."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses au juste que je vais faire?" La voix de Gunn était tendue.

Une des mains d'Angel partit en arrière et s'enroula autour de celle de Cordélia. Elle réalisa avec une secousse de panique qu'il pensait qu'il y avait une bonne chance que Gunn frapperait après ce qu'il dirait ensuite; il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire sauf serrer sa main à son tour. Angel répondit finalement, "Je pense que tu vas faire ce que ta soeur voudrait que tu fasses."

Gunn fit un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge. Il resta tendu, près, pour un autre – et puis laissa l'arme tomber.

Cordélia laissa échapper la respiration qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait. Du sol, elle entendit Wesley murmurer, "Remarquable."

Les autres membres du groupe ne pensaient pas cela. "Merde, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Vous comprendrez," dit Gunn. Quand ils ne bougèrent pas, Gunn pointa son arme vers le plus proche de lui. "Tirez-vous juste d'ici. On parlera de ça à un autre moment, compris?"

"C'est des conneries," dit un membre du gang. "Tu stoppes rien du tout. On reviendra." Ils commencèrent tous à sortir, et les divers humains et démons du sol commencèrent à soupirer, s'étendre et grogner alors qu'ils se remettaient sur leurs pieds.

Cordelia regarda Angel, presque incapable de contenir sa fierté jaillissante. "Te voilà." Angel souleva un sourcil. "Le gars dont je suis tombée amoureuse."

Angel détourna le regard pour un moment, embarrassé et incommode. Puis il dit, "Il a l'air d'un type bien. Je souhaiterais – je souhaiterais être plus comme lui. Dans cette réalité-ci."

"C'est toi," dit-elle. "C'est tout toi. Crois-le."

"Je souhaiterais que je puisse," murmura-t-il.

"Tu peux," dit-elle, lui souriant. "Je le fais."

Doyle se mit à genoux. "Je pense que nous méritons une pinte de bière gratuite, pas vous?"

Gunn avait toujours comme s'il pouvait casser à tout moment, mais il inclina lentement la tête. "Maintenant ce type – IL est sensé."

"Une tournée pour tout le monde," convenu Lorne. "Si nous n'étions pas amis avant, on le sera après quelques bières."

Cordelia pensa, je ne pouvais pas parler à Gunn, mais Angel pouvait. Elle commença à réfléchir à ce que ça voulait dire, à propos de la façon dont elle voyait toutes les personnes autour d'elle, et son estomac se tordit inconfortablement. Elle posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres. Elle avait pensé que se serait si facile, mais --

Angel, peut-être concerné par son silence, toucha son épaule alors qu'il souriait gentiment. "Est-ce que ces mecs étaient aussi fou dans l'autre réalité?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Ils étaient BIEN pire."


	6. Chapitre 6

Part VI

Le rêve était différent cette fois.

Buffy avait eut des variations de rêve pendant des années. Ca gagnait en complexité et en intensité au cours des années, comme ses pertes se développaient de plus en plus, mais le thème demeurait le même.

Elle marchait à travers les rues de Sunnydale, et au début c'était chaud et parfumé, de la façon dont ça avait l'habitude d'être. Elle n'était pas seule – quand le rêve commençait, c'était Kendra qui marchait avec elle. Ensuite, comme d'autres morts, d'autres entrèrent dans le rêve. Certaines nuits c'était Willow, les rayons du soleil brillant sur ses cheveux roux. Parfois c'était Alex, qui riait tout le temps et mangeait habituellement quelque chose. Parfois c'était sa maman, qui avait des sacs de provisions dans ses deux mains. Très rarement, ce serait Giles, plus calme et plus grave que les autres. Il parlait moins, Buffy sentait toujours, une fois réveillée, que c'était comme si Giles savait que c'était seulement un rêve.

Faith venait dans les rêves aussi, mais elle n'était jamais comme les autres. Les autres étaient seulement là pour être avec Buffy, pour lui tenir compagnie ou parler à propos des choses à propos desquelles ils parlaient toujours, choses que Buffy ne se rappelait presque plus : les danses d'école, les groupes du Bronze, faire des brownies et regarder des films Hollywoodiens, ou dans le cas de Giles, un nouvel envoi de livres pour la bibliothèque. Ils étaient toujours heureux et insouciants. Faith ne l'était jamais. Quand Faith était dans les rêves, elle marchait un peu derrière Buffy, lui demandant d'attendre.

Et, aussi heureuse que Buffy était dans la première partie du rêve, elle ne pouvait jamais attendre. Elle pouvait seulement crier avec peine à Faith de rattraper. Faith ne le faisait jamais.

Angel n'était jamais dans le rêve – jusqu'à cette nuit.

Buffy tourna la tête pour le voir dans la lumière du soleil. Elle plissa son nez. "N'es-tu pas inconfortable?"

"Plus maintenant," dit Angel. "J'ai appris comment au marcher au soleil. Cordélia m'a enseigné comment."

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais montré avant?" dit Buffy.

"Je ne le savais pas avant." Angel souriait. "Je continuais d'attendre que tu me l'enseignes. Mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que tu ne savais pas comment non plus."

"Je suis dans la lumière du soleil en ce moment," dit Buffy, donnant ses mains.

Mais ensuite le rêve changea, comme il le faisait toujours. Le soleil commença à se coucher surnaturellement vite. Alors que ça devenait plus sombre, la neige commença à tomber. Buffy hurla de désespoir et regarda Angel – c'était la partie du rêve où les personnes qu'elle aimait disparaissaient --

Angel resta. Un simple rayon de soleil pénétra l'obscurité croissante et la neige, illuminant l'espace autour de lui.

"B!" C'était la voix de Faith. Elle était plus loin dans le bas de la rue, sa voix presque perdue dans le rassemblement du vent. "Je viens. Je le jure devant Dieu, je viens."

"Je ne peux pas t'attendre," dit automatiquement Buffy. Ses pieds continuaient de bouger, presque indépendamment de la volonté de sa conscience. Angel restait immobile près d'elle. "Je veux attendre, mais je ne peux pas."

Faith rit. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'attendes cette fois! J'ai besoin que tu cours plus vite!"

"Tu as besoin de courir plus vite," dit Angel. Il pointa l'horizon, où la faible lueur rouge vacillante du couché du soleil demeurait. "Tu dois atteindre la lumière."

"Allons-y," dit-elle. "Nous devons nous dépêcher, Angel."

Il secoua la tête et sourit, tellement tristement. "Tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi," dit-il. "C'est ce que je devais t'enseigner. Tu dois y aller toute seule."

Les yeux de Buffy se remplirent de larmes qui menaçaient de geler sur ses joues. "Je ne veux pas être seule," murmura-t-elle. "J'ai peur d'être seule."

"Tu es seule ici," dit Angel. "Tu ne seras pas seule dans cette lumière. Mais tu dois y aller Buffy. Tu dois y aller toute seule."

Elle voulait protester, argumenter, pleurer. Mais à la place, elle tourna la tête et vit cette lumière si lointaine.

Faith cria, "Bon dieu, B, t'es sourde ou quoi? Cours plus vite!"

Buffy commença à marcher plus rapidement vers la lumière. Puis elle commença à trotter. Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule juste une fois pour voir Angel debout parfaitement immobile, encadré par la lumière. Il leva la main une fois en signe d'adieu. Buffy retourna la tête et se mit à courir pleinement, toute sa force de tueuse s'écoulant d'elle alors qu'elle courait plus vite et plus vite et plus vite, et oh, Dieu c'était comme voler, et le ciel s'ouvrit soudainement en un brillant éclat de lumières --

Elle haleta alors qu'elle se réveilla, plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Buffy s'assit dans le lit et saisi son coussin près d'elle, essayant de ralentir sa respiration.

Ce rêve l'avait hantée pendant des années, mais ça avait toujours fini de la même façon – avec elle seule dans l'obscurité, criant de peur et de douleur, puis se réveillant pour trouver les bras réconfortant d'Angel autour d'elle. Parfois Buffy pensait que la moitié de la raison qu'ils avaient été rassemblés ensemble était car comme ça elle pouvait se réveiller de ce rêve avec lui à son côté.

Ce soir il n'était pas là, elle était seule dans l'étroit appartement qu'elle pensait toujours comme celui d'Angel, malgré le fait qu'elle vivait là avec lui depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle s'était sentie désespérément seule, honteuse de sa vulnérabilité mais incapable de la nier, et elle avait pensé qu'elle ne s'endormirait jamais.

Mais elle l'avait fait, et la seule nuit où elle s'était réveillée sans Angel était la seule nuit où elle n'avait pas eut besoin de lui.

Buffy se pencha contre la tête du lit et en revint au rêve. J'ai toujours été le plus effrayée d'être seule, pensa-t-elle. Mais quand j'étais seule dans ce rêve, ça n'était plus effrayant. C'était -- magnifique, je pense.

Toujours légèrement désorientée, elle balança ses pieds du lit et se leva, étirant tout ses muscles. Elle n'avait pas patrouillé, évidemment; bien que, elle y allait seule avant l'Hivers, elle avait toujours considéré ça trop dangereux par la suite. Angel et Wesley étaient d'accord, ce qui était tellement rare qu'elle avait décidé que la matière était derrière toute argumentation. Cependant son corps ne sentait pas comme si elle avait été inactive; elle se sentait pleine d'énergie, bourdonnante, comme si elle avait été dans le cœur d'une bagarre mais était toujours prête pour plus.

Elle alla à la fenêtre et souleva le store. Le verglas s'était arrêter. Sunnydale était immobile et blanche, et aussi loin qu'elle puisse entendre, silencieuse. Tellement plus se passe, pensa-t-elle. Tellement plus que ce que je sais.

Presque sans y penser, elle saisit son jeans du portemanteau et l'enfila. Ensuite vint un T-shirt, puis un gros pull. Avant qu'elle n'ait atteint son parka, Buffy savait ce qu'elle allait faire : elle allait aller patrouiller toute seule, pour la première fois en deux ans et demi. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment elle se sentait à propos de ça, mais elle savait que, pour certaines raisons, elle n'était plus effrayée.

* * *

"Est-ce que ça te semble bizarre à toi?" dit Doyle. "Et c'est quoi ce déchet dans l'autoradio -- Enya? Qui diable a mit quelque chose d'aussi merdeux dans l'autoradio?"

"C'est ma cassette, en fait," dit Wesley, lançant un regard en coin à l'homme assis sur le siège passager.

Doyle n'eut pas l'air d'être du tout décontenancé. "Je me moquerais de toi si elle n'était pas irlandaise. Comme c'est le cas, je suppose que je partage le blâme pour elle avec le reste du pays-mère. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu. "

Wesley essaya de se rappeler au juste ce que Doyle lui avait demandé. En vérité, il avait prêté plus d'attention à ce qui se passait à l'arrière de la SUV. Tout à l'arrière, Lorne essayait de convaincre ce type Gunn de se soumettre à une lecture, et insistait que le rap ne marchait généralement pas. Juste derrière lui, Angel et Cordéia voyageaient en silence. Wesley était familier avec la nature calme d'Angel, mais il se rappelait Cordélia comme d'une fille bavarde et animée. Ils venaient juste de prouver que ses dires étaient vrais, donc Wesley s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit radieuse et même un petit peu pharisaïque durant le voyage du retour. Mais à la place, elle ne disait rien, son silence étrangement sinistre.

"Tu dois connaître quelques choses," insista Lorne. "Génériques TV? Un petit groupe de dessins animés, peut-être?"

"Je donne pas libre cours à mon âme sur une chanson pour gamin, t'entends ce que je te dis?" Contre sa volonté, Wesley se trouva être plutôt d'accord avec Gunn.

Doyle rappela, "J'ai dis, c'est un truc bizarre. Je dis ça comme un homme à qui il pousse des picots quand il éternue, donc je ne lance pas le mot 'bizarre' pour un oui ou pour un non."

"Durant mes études pour devenir un observateur, j'ai découvert certaines choses peu communes." confessa Wesley. "Mais ceci est sans précédent, du moins selon mon expérience. Je – je te demande pardon – as-tu dit quelque chose à propos d'éternuer et --" Alors qu'il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, Doyle secoua sa tête vigoureusement, sa peau devint verte et de petits picots couvrirent tout son visage. "Ma parole!"

"Whoa!" hurla Gunn de l'arrière.

"A l'air BIEN!" dit Lorne.

"Oh, Dieu," dit Cordelia. Sa voix était rauque, comme si elle avait été en train de pleurer ou luttant pour ne pas le faire. "Ca m'a même manqué, et je l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. A quel point suis-je pathétique, huh?"

Angel dit, "Je pensais que tu ne sentais pas totalement humain, mais il y avait tellement de démons dans le bar que je n'étais pas sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu es?"

"Démon Brachen du côté de mon père" répondit Doyle, son visage redevenant humain. "Irlandais de ma mère. Ca veut dire que je suis une terreur dans un combat, et en plus je peux faire la différence entre de la vraie bière et cette merde Américaine."

"Mec, ma nuit a pris un tournant bizarre quelque part," dit Gunn.

"Etait-ce avant ou après le génocide prévu?" dit Lorne cassant.

Un silence inconfortable tomba dans le véhicule pour un moment. Puis Gunn dit brillamment, "Que dirais-tu d'un petit 'New York, New York'?"

"Laisse essayer,"dit Lorne, apparemment content de faire son boulot une nouvelle fois.

Alors que Gunn commença à chanter, Wesley entendit Angel murmurer à Cordélia, "Tu vas bien?"

"J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes," murmura-t-elle en retour.

Wesley attrapa Doyle lui souriant d'un air entendu, apparemment conscient de son écoute clandestine. Il se força à se concentrer sur la conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir avant. "Ca doit être bien plus étrange pour toi que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous," dit Wesley. "Sachant – que tu serais mort dans une autre réalité."

"Ouais, c'était un coup dans les tripes," dit Doyle. "Essayant de ne pas y penser, pour te dire la vérité. Mais le fait est que, j'ai eu une sorte de prémonition."

"Tu veux dire, les visions dont Cordélia parlait? Celles où tu nous as vu avant qu'on se rencontre ?"

"Non," dit Doyle. "Celles-là nous montraient juste nous tous nous battant comme l'enfer du même côté. Je veux dire quelque chose de moins clair. Juste – une sensation que j'ai eue, tu sais? Il y avait un moment, il y a quelques années, où j'ai eu la chance d'être brave. Et je ne l'ai pas été." Wesley ne connaissait Doyle que depuis un couple d'heure, mais il pouvait déjà dire que la gravité de sa voix était une rare et importante chose. "J'ai toujours su que j'allais devoir compenser ça un jour, et que ça allait me coûter cher. J'attendais juste que l'occasion arrive, et semblerait qu'aujourd'hui est le jour."

Wesley considéra ce que Doyle avait dit. "Quoi que tu ais fais auparavant – tu n'as sûrement pas besoin de mourir pour le compenser !"

"On est du même avis, mon frère," dit Doyle. "Mais il semblerait que les Puissances ont un autre plan."

"I want to wake up in the city that doesn't sleep (je veux me réveiller dans une ville qui ne dors pas) --" gazouilla Gunn, plus qu'un petit peu faux.

"Ca sonne comme Sunnydale pour moi," dit Angel. Wesley rit, moins pour la plaisanterie elle-même que de la surprise que ce soit Angel qui l'ait faite.

"To find I'm king of the (pour trouver que je suis roi de) -- MERDE!" hurla Gunn. Wesley se tourna pour voir ce qui avait changer – juste à temps pour voir le démon Borca enfoncer le côté de la SUV.

Cordélia cria, et Doyle fit quelque chose qui y ressemblait fort. La SUV fit un écart incontrôlable, et Wesley lutta pour les empêcher de tomber dans un fossé. Les bords glacés les transportaient d'un côté à l'autre, les faisant se cogner contre les vitres et les sièges et les uns les autres alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. "Tenez bon!" cria-t-il, sachant que c'était futile.

La SUV fonça violemment contre un poteau électrique, envoyant Wesley et Doyle voler dans les airbag. Pour un moment, Wesley fut trop assommé pour penser. Personne ne parla. Finalement, Angel dit, "Ils ont dû surveiller la route. Il va y en avoir d'autres."

Gunn toussa. "J'savais qu'j'allais tuer des démons ce soir."

"Garde ça juste pour ceux hors de la voiture," dit Doyle, s'éloignant de l'airbag. "On travaillera sur les points plus fins de ton éducation morale plus tard."

"Cordélia?" La voix d'Angel était concernée.

"Je vais bien." A la surprise de Wesley, la mélancolie de plus tôt et le choc de Cordélia étaient entièrement partis. Quand il se tourna, son cou lui faisant mal, pour la regarder, elle était sévèrement déterminée. "Wesley, tu es Mr. Préparé. Dis-moi que tu as emballé des armes."

A l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre le craquement des pieds des démons dans la neige. "Oh, oui," dit-il. "Nous sommes armés. Donne-moi l'arbalète, veux-tu Angel?"

Rapidement, ils prirent leur armes favorites. La mitraillette de Gunn dans ses mains était une vue plus bienvenue maintenant. Wesley retira sa confiante arbalète, il ne l'avait pas utilisée dans un combat réel depuis – bien, toujours – mais ça restait l'arme avec laquelle il se sentait le meilleur. Doyle et Lorne se munirent eux-même de pieux. Angel prit son épée habituelle, et à l'étonnement de Wesley, Cordélia en prit une à son tour. Quand Angel la regarda curieusement, elle sourit – un étrange, étroit petit sourire. "Tu veux vois quelques petites choses que tu m'as appris? Regarde."

"Ne me dis rien," dit Gunn. "On va sortir à leur rencontre."

"C'est ça ou attendre qu'ils fassent leur chemin jusqu'ici," précisa Angel.

Wesley prit une respiration profonde et essaya d'évaluer la situation à l'extérieure. Malheureusement, leur épave avait mis hors service le poteau lumineux. "Sont-ils près, Angel?"

"Près assez," dit Angel.

"Bien, alors," répondit Wesley. "A mon commandement –allez !"

Ils se précipitèrent hors du véhicule -- Gunn, Doyle et Lorne d'un côté, Cordélia, Angel et Wesley de l'autre. Wesley lança un regard aux autres; Angel semblait prêt pour le combat comme toujours, et Cordélia était debout en une parfaite position de combat, sa poignée sur l'épée professionnelle. "Ils arrivent," dit calmement Angel.

Dans les blanches congères de neige, Wesley pu voir quelques formes de couleur sable avançant lourdement vers eux. "Je les vois maintenant."

"Les Borca peuvent seulement être tués d'une manière," dit Cordélia. "Décapitation. Enfin, décapitation ou ce sort magique particulier qui requiert une des Grandes Pyramides, et je n'en ai pas une de poche. Donc nous devrions seulement les poignarder pour les affaiblir."

Wesley la regarda fixement. "Comment sais-tu ça?"

Elle sourit d'un air triste. "Tu me l'as dit."

"Les voilà!" hurla Doyle, juste comme une bête attaqua.

Un des Borca se précipita vers eux, et Angel balança son épée d'une vitesse mortelle. Il manqua le cou d'une fraction, mais l'entaille résultante envoya du sang rouge-pourpre jaillir dans la neige. Le Borca beugla, et Cordélia envoya son épée voler vers son cou. Son coup l'heurta au bon endroit, et le corps du démon s'effondra, envoyant de la neige et de la cendre voler dans l'air.

Bon Dieu, pensa Wesley. Cordélia est une combattante.

Il n'eut plus le temps de la regarder; un autre Borca venait en vue, reniflant à travers sa rangée de défenses alors qu'il vit Wesley. Wesley mis son arbalète à l'épaule. Pour un moment il fut nerveux – il l'avait seulement utilisée en pratique, jamais en vrai – mais ensuite il se rappela quelque chose que Cordélia avait dit: "Tout ce dont il faut viser avec, tu es bon avec."

Elle l'a dit, donc elle a dû le voir, pensa Wesley. Si ce dont Cordélia considère être réel EST réel, alors je peux le faire.

Le Borca sauta vers Wesley. Il tira instantanément, et la flèche atterrit profondément dans la poitrine du démon. Il beugla et s'effondra dans la congère la plus proche. Cordélia sauta en avant et porta son épée vers le bas; ce Borca, aussi, se transforma en poussière.

"Hey!" hurla Doyle par-dessus le bruit de la mitraillette de Gunn. "On n'a pas de machin pour la décapitation par ici!"

Cordelia regarda vers eux avec peur, mais ce fut Angel qui hurla, "J'arrive!" Il sauta au-dessus de la SUV, puis disparut de la vue de l'autre côté.

"Ils arrivent toujours," dit Cordélia, faisant volte-face. Assez sûr, deux différents Borca se précipitaient vers eux dans la neige. "Prends celui sur la droite!"

Wesley se tourna vers la droite. La forme pâle du Borca était presque invisible dans la neige, mais pas tout à fait. Il ramena l'arbalète à son épaule et tira encore. Il hurla, touché gravement si pas fatalement; Wesley rechargea plus vite qu'il savait qu'il le pouvait et tira encore, envoyant le Borca s'effondrer dans la neige. "Cordélia!" appela-t-il.

"Tiens bon!" Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir, à son étonnement, Cordélia pivoter avec un coup de pieds qui atterrit carrément dans le nez de l'autre Borca. Il jappa, peut-être autant par surprise que par douleur, et à ce moment-là, Cordélia porta son épée vers le bas encore. La tête du démon roula plus loin, pour disparaître comme le reste en cendre. Ensuite, elle lança son épée à Wesley. "Prends-le!"

Wesley lâcha son arbalète et attrapa l'épée plus par accident qu'autre chose. Il la mania pour la bonne prise, mais au moment où il l'eut – fût le moment où le Borca en face de lui commença à remuer – il l'a balança vers le bas. Le coup fut peu manié mais précis, le Borca se dissous en un instant.

Il regarda fixement l'endroit dans la neige où il avait été. Derrière lui, il entendit cri guttural de l'attaque d'Angel, puis des hues de victoire de Doyle et Lorne. Ce fut Gunn qui appela, "Rien d'autre par là?"

Wesley balaya l'horizon du regard, mais il ne pouvait sentir aucun mouvement. Il appela, "Angel? Entends-tu autre chose?"

"Non," dit Angel. "Non. C'est tout."

"Ouais!" hurla Gunn. "Nous avons botté des FESSES!"

Les autres commencèrent à rire, et Wesley se trouva lui-même à les imiter. L'épée ne semblait plus si maladroite dans ses mains. "Nous l'avons fait," haleta-t-il. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous pouvions. Angel, peu-être --"

"On peut le faire," dit Cordélia. "On a toujours pu." Elle était la seule à ne pas partager la jubilation générale. Son visage était pale et tiré alors qu'elle faisait son chemin à travers l'épaisse neige vers la SUV.

Pensant que peut-être qu'elle voulait un peu de reconnaissance, bien méritée, Wesley appela, "Angel, as-tu vu Cordélia? Quelle combattante est cette fille ! Et tu l'as formée?"

"J'ai vu," dit Angel alors qu'il vint près de l'avant du véhicule. "Cordélia, c'était stupéfiant."

"Ouais," dit-elle sans éclat. "Je suis tellement Xena."

Wesley jeta un regard à Angel, qui semblait également concerné. Cordélia pouvait seulement regarder Doyle, qui faisait une petite danse dans la lumière des phares. Lorne dit, "Bien, ce fût un charmant séjour d'hivers, mais que dites-vous que nous allions à cet hameau Sunnydale dont vous autres avez parlé à propos. Je suis tout pour carnage avant petit déjeuner, mais je suis tout pour petit déjeuné après carnage. Saisissez mon point de vue?"

Doyle dit, aimablement, "Des oeufs semblent bien pour maintenant."

"Cordélia?" Angel s'approcha d'elle, mais elle sembla reculer.

"Allons dans la voiture," dit-elle. "Tu pense que ça va démarrer, Wesley?"

Il évalua les damages. "Très probablement. Angel et moi devrions la remettre sur la route, cependant. La mettre droite."

Alors que les autres montèrent dedans, et que Wesley et Angel prirent place près du pare-chocs, Angel dit, "Wesley, elle s'est battue – je veux dire, c'était stupéfiant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Stupéfiant," convenu Wesley. "Mais – elle n'est pas une tueuse." Comme Wesley l'avait prévu, les mots firent Angel avoir l'air confus et honteux. "Angel, crois-moi, je sais à quel point -- séducteur – le monde qu'elle décrit peut être. Mais nous sommes toujours dans ce monde. Tu es toujours avec Buffy."

"Je sais ça. Dieu, Wesley, je ne ferais jamais --" Angel mis ses mains sur le pare-chocs, plus pour support que pour pousser. "Wesley, j'aime Buffy. Cordélia – ce qui se passe ici –ce n'est pas --" Il cherchait ses mots, et pour la première fois depuis toujours, Wesley se trouva lui-même sentir quelque chose d'autre que de la peur et de l'aversion gâchée pour Angel. Il sentait une sorte d'empathie, inhabituelle mais impossible à nier. "Je fais juste attention à elle. Je fais juste -- attention."

"La prérogative de chaque hommes," dit Wesley. "Mais je t'avertis. Je suis l'observateur de Buffy, et je ne veux pas la voir blessée."

A la surprise de Wesley, Angel sourit. "Elle te sous-estime."

"Ok!" dit Doyle. "Poussez!"

* * *

"J'entends quelque chose," dit Faith pour la dix-huitième fois. Riley regarda autour d'eux, mais il ne pu rien voir dans la nuit neigeuse.

"Nous sommes bien," dit-il. Il avait pensé que la terreur de Faith se serait calmer un petit peu une fois qu'ils seraient sortis des confins du composé de l'Initiative, mais même alors qu'ils trébuchaient dans la neige, elle était toujours nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Pas qu'il puisse la blâmer.

Elle était enveloppée dans une combinaison survit-au-froid de l'Initiative qu'il avait caché pour eux; elles étaient trop grandes, mais elles étaient blanches, ce qui était la chose principale. Ils se mariaient avec l'environnement aussi bien qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était le choc pur, viscéral de Faith; elle n'avait jamais vu l'Hivers, avait seulement entendit à propos de ça, et cette réalité avait accablante pour elle. Plus que ça – elle avait été enfermée pendant des années, et le fait d'être dans un espace ouvert avait clairement secoué Faith.

Même maintenant, alors qu'ils tentaient de s'évader, elle continuait de s'arrêter et regarder vers le haut. "Les étoiles," murmura-t-elle. "Lee, je peux voir les étoiles."

"Elles seront toujours là demain," précisa-t-il. "Ce soir, dépêchons-nous, ok?"

"On doit aller à la bibliothèque," dit Faith, se concentrant une nouvelle fois sur la réalité de leur situation. " Je ne sais plus ce qu'il leur arrive, mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un à la bibliothèque. Tout le temps. Aussi longtemps qu'il y A une bibliothèque en tout cas."

"Montre le chemin," dit Riley. "Et quand on y sera, mentionne que je t'ai aidé, ok?"

Pour un moment, Faith eut l'air comme elle-même alors qu'elle lui sourit. "Peut-être."

Quelques pas plus loin, des brindilles craquèrent – un son assez normal, mais ça fit Faith se retourner avec peur . "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Riley ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, puis il l'entendit encore. Il prit un pieu de sa ceinture et lui tendit sans mot. Ses yeux étaient grands comme elle le lui pris des mains, sa poignée pas bien pratiquée et incertaine. Peut-elle une tueuse perdre son moussant? Se demanda-t-il. Je pense que je suis sur le point de le trouver.

Les vampires sortirent des haies avec un air important, chacun d'eux avec le visage de démon. Ils étaient plus fort de cette façon. Riley prit son propre pieu, prêt alors qu'il les comptait. Cinq. Ok, peut-être que lui et Faith pouvaient en prendre cinq – elle était peut-être pas très en forme et hors de pratique, mais elle était toujours une tueuse. "Bien, bien, bien," dit un des vampires. "Les gars de l'Initiative dehors pour flâner. Nous vous aimons justement les gars de l'Initiative."

"On n'est pas avec eux," dit Faith. "Ca veut pas dire qu'on va pas botter vos culs."

"Ca veut pas dire qu'on vous aime plus," dit le leader des vampires. Il portait une veste et un chapeau Subway _(une marque de sandwich américain sûrement)_, ce qui fit Riley penser de très bizarres choses à propos de sandwichs. "Ca veut pas dire que vous allez être moins marrants à manger."

Riley dit, "C'est mieux pour vous si vous partez maintenant." Les vampires se contentèrent de rire. Ils ont la situation entre de bonnes mains, pensa Riley.

"Huit mots," dit Faith, approchant plus près du leader des vampires. Quand il leva un sourcil inquisiteur, elle dit, "Six pouces _(/- 18 cm) _de dinde avec blé, moutarde épicée."

"LA FERME!" beugla le vampire. "Je suis un ARTISTE DE SANDWICH!"

Faith plongea son pieu dans le leader des vampires, et le chapeau Subway tomba seul dans la neige. Malheureusement, les autres vampires n'étaient pas aussi lents. Même lorsque Riley tourna autour, un des vampires lui sauta dessus, et ils roulèrent dans la neige. "Faith!" hurla-t-il. "Faith, cours!"

Peut-être qu'ils me prendront moi – peut-être qu'ils me prendront et la laisseront partir --

"Reviens!" cria Faith, et elle commença à battre un des autres vampires, une femelle. Elle était forte; il pouvait voir les coups débarquer sur le corps de Faith malgré ses meilleurs mouvements. Riley se tordit dans la neige de douleur, essayant de pousser le vampire assez loin de lui pour le pieuter – ou, échouant cela, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son cou --

Soudainement, un des vampires poussa un cri perçant, puis se fana en poussière. Riley regarda son visage se transformer en rien, puis vit derrière -- "Buffy Summers," dit-il.

"Bingo était son nom-o," dit Buffy, puis frappa le vampire s'accrochant toujours au dos de Riley. Ce n'était rien immédiatement. Buffy se précipita sur les deux vampires qui attaquaient Faith. Faith ne la vit pas, réalisa juste que ses attaquants était distraits. Même alors qu'elle en pieuta un, Buffy envoya un coup de pieds de côté voler dans l'autre, puis le tua d'un pieu.

Pour un petit moment, ils étaient tous debout silencieusement dans la neige. Riley voulait dire quelque chose, mais il eut un sentiment que personne ne l'entendrait. Faith regardait seulement Buffy, Buffy seulement Faith. A la fin, Faith dit, "B?"

Buffy secouait sa tête, en émerveillement ou incrédibilité, Riley ne pouvait le dire. "Es-tu -- es-tu un fantôme, ou une vision --?"

"Fantôme, MERDE. B, c'est moi. C'est Faith. Est-ce que c'est toi?"

Le corps de Buffy commença à trembler, et Riley réalisa qu'elle pleurait. "J'ai couru vers la lumière," dit-elle, ce qui ne qui n'était pas sensé parce qu'il faisait toujours totalement noir dehors. "J'ai couru vers la lumière pour te trouver, et tu es ici. Oh, Dieu, Faith, tu es ici."

"L'Initiative m'avait – Je pensais que tu ne me cherchais pas – mais tu pensais que j'étais morte?" Faith commençait à pleurer aussi maintenant. "Oh, Bon dieu. B, ne sais-tu pas? Ne sais-tu pas que je ne pouvais pas te quitter aussi facilement?"

Avec un pleur sans mot, Buffy étreigna Faith, et elles se tenirent l'une l'autre, pleurnichant, pendant un long moment. Riley était couché là, inconfortable physiquement et mentalement, mais peu disposé à faire intrusion dans le moment de n'importe quelle façon. Nous l'avons fait, pensa-il, mais le fait ne laissait qu'un peu de satisfaction. Ce qu'ils avaient accomplit était seulement la première étape. Riley ne pouvait pas oublier le visage de Pierre d'Acathla lui grimaçant, promettant un sort malheureux à eux tous.

A la fin, Buffy s'éloigna de Faith légèrement et menaçant Riley du regard. "Tu as dis qu'ils te retenaient prisonnière?"

"Lee est ok," dit Faith. "Il s'occupait un peu de moi. C'est lui qui m'a fait sortir de là. A prit son putain de temps -- mais hey, mieux vaut tard que jamais."

Riley se releva de la neige. Le froid l'avait engourdi et l'avait rendu maladroit, mais il pouvait toujours parler. "Nous avons des ennuis, merci à Adam," dit-il. "Nous avons besoin de trouver ton – qu'est-ce que c'est, un observateur? Nous devons rechercher cette chose."

Buffy était toujours en train de renifler, son bras toujours autour de Faith, alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher vers ce que Riley devinait la direction générale de la bibliothèque. "Quelle chose est-ce?" dit-elle. Puis elle rit à moitié. "Ne me dis pas que ça s'appelait Naiura." Riley gela sur place. Les yeux de Buffy devinrent grands. "Tu DOIS te ficher de moi."

"Lee, faire une plaisanterie?" Faith secoua sa tête. "Vous, les gars, ne vous connaissez pas aussi bien que ça"

"Nous devons nous dépêcher," dit Riley. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à perdre."

"Avant quoi?" dit Buffy.

"Comment ça te botte la fin du monde?" dit Faith.


	7. Chapitre 7

Part VII

"J'arrive pas à croire me vous m'avez traîné sur la moitié de la Californie pour retourner au lycée," dit Gunn alors que le groupe marchait dans Sunnydale High, leurs pas faisant écho dans le vestibule désert. "C'est la patrouille la plus bizarroïde que j'ai jamais vu, et j'en ai vu des tas."

"Plus personne ne vient plus vraiment dans cette école désormais," dit Angel. "Nous utilisons la bibliothèque comme notre quartier général."

Notre quartier général, pensa Angel. C'étais vrai, et cependant il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon, pas une fois durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé autour de l'école. Il avait été à Sunnydale High plus régulièrement que presque n'importe quel élève des années précédentes, et cependant il s'était toujours senti comme un intrus dans cet endroit. L'environnement l'avait rendu sarcastique – posters à propos des rassemblements de conduites et les dangers de conduire saoul, l'odeur des casiers de vêtements de gym et des stylos cassés et des cigarettes cachées. Toutes des choses qui n'avait rien avoir avec Angel, comme des extra-terrestres comme s'ils étaient venus d'un autre monde.

Mais c'était différent maintenant. C'était à lui. A eux. Et ça l'avait été depuis des années, même s'il ne l'avait jamais su. Cordélia lui avait fait voir cela. Pendant un instant, il fut envahit par l'image marrante d'elle dans un bureau d'oculiste, portant une veste blanche et un chignon professionnel, lui glissant soigneusement une paire de lunettes sur le nez et lui montrant une nouvelle vue sur le monde.

Angel se tourna vers Cordélia – pas pour partager la blague privée, mais pour mieux l'envisager en elle – et il vit qu'elle était toujours aussi grave et incertaine qu'elle l'avait été dans la SUV sur le chemin du retour. "Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?" dit-il.

C'était une question pour la forme, et il s'attendait à une réponse pour la forme, peut-être "bien" ou "je m'accroche." A la place, elle sembla y réfléchir, et puis secoua la tête et dit, "Non. Pas si sûr que ça après tout."

Si ce n'était pour les mots d'avertissements de Wesley, Angel lui aurait pris la main ensuite. Il sentit la tentation d'être plus près d'elle, physiquement et émotionnellement, et savait le mal de ça: il ne trahirait pas seulement Buffy et son amour pour lui, mais aussi Cordélia et son amour pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas tout à fait lui. Angel savait qu'il devait la réconforter, mais il décida qu'il pouvait faire ça mieux en faisant un peu moins. "Nous allons tout résoudre maintenant," dit-il. "Nous pouvons convaincre Buffy et Jenny de se replonger dans les recherches. Et il semble que Lorne et Gunn et Doyle savent tous beaucoup de choses qui peuvent aider."

Cordelia leva la main pour le faire taire. Angel s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais pour un moment, elle fut silencieuse. Les seuls mots faisant écho dans le hall étaient les voix de Lorne, Gunn et Doyle, argumentant à propos de qui était vraiment la plus grande diva de Motown. Elle doit les avoir entendu se chamailler comme ça une centaine de fois, pensa Angel. Donc ça ne peut pas être eux qu'elle écoute.

Finalement, elle le regarda, ses yeux foncés avec l'émotion. "Ce monde est réel," dit-elle.

"Ouais," dit-il, surpris. "Je pensais que tu l'avais compris tout le long."

"Je le savais depuis le début," dit-elle. "Mais je ne le comprenais pas – comme, bien profond en moi – jusqu'à ce que ne puisse pas raisonner Gunn, et toi oui."

"Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire," dit délicatement Angel alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin. "Mais pourquoi était-ce la chose qui t'a convaincue? J'aurais cru qu'être frappée à la tête par un vampire serait assez réel."

Elle sourit à moitié, mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux. "Avant ça, je pensais que je pouvais tout changer, si j'en avais besoin. Je pouvais vous traîner, les gars, à L.A. Je pouvais vous convaincre que je disais la vérité. Ca semblait juste comme une question de temps avant que je ne claque mes doigts et poof, le monde serais revenu de la façon dont je le connaissais. De la façon dont je le voulais."

Au moins, elle est toujours un petit peu comme elle était au lycée, pensa Angel. Il dit seulement, " Et quand tu n'as pas pu raisonner Gunn, tu as réalisé que ce ne serait pas si facile."

"Ca en fait partie," dit-elle. "Mais c'est moins que je ne pouvais pas le raisonner et plus que tu le puisses. Tu vois, à L.A – je veux dire, le L.A dont je me souviens – tu es le seul qui l'as compris en premier lieu. Quand Wesley et moi pensions qu'il était un genre de gangster des rues, tu l'as écouté et l'as amené dans ta mission et lui as donné une chance. Il t'écoutait quand il nous riait toujours au nez. Quand je t'ai vu lui parler, j'ai réalisé – cette connexion que vous avez fait, quoi que ce soit qui l'ait laissé t'écouter, et t'ait laissé lui parlé – c'est aussi réel ici que ça l'était là-bas. Et ça n'a pas une putain de chose avoir avec moi."

"C'est seulement équitable," dit Angel. Quand elle souleva un sourcil, il expliqua, "Tu m'as fais croire à ton monde. Donc je suis heureux je puisse te faire croire au mien."

"Je ne le suis pas," dit-elle catégoriquement. "C'était plus facile, avant – avant que je réalise que ce qu'on fait ici a des conséquences."

Angel voulait lui en parler plus, mais ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça semblait excentrique de continuer cette discussion devant Buffy. Puis, alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit qui était à l'intérieur, et tout le reste -- même Cordélia -- disparu. Il murmura, "Faith?"

"Homme mort marchant !" dit Faith gaiement. Elle portait une combinaison bleue, et ses cheveux atteignaient presque sa taille, et elle était plus vieille, et elle était en vie. En vie.

Il s'avança vers l'avant et l'étreignit étroitement, sentant l'agréable écrasement de ses bras puissants autour de lui. Par-dessus son épaule, il pouvait voir Buffy souriante -- non, rayonnante, radiante avec une énergie qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle possédait encore. Angel lui sourit en retour, et pour un moment c'était comme si beaucoup d'années étaient tombées d'eux deux _(désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé d'expression correspondante). _Pour un moment, il aima ce monde encore plus que celui que Cordélia connaissait.

Puis il vit une autre figure plus loin dans la pièce, et il se redressa, se mettant automatiquement en position de combat. "Buffy --" dit-il en avertissement.

Buffy lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui il voyait, puis secoua la tête. "Crois-le ou non, il est ok," dit-elle. "Angel, laisse-moi te présenter Riley Finn, ancien chef de l'Initiave et le nouveau meilleur ami de Faith."

"Peut-être le nôtre aussi," dit Jenny, émergeant du bureau de Giles. Ensuite elle se tourna et vit toutes les personnes entrant derrière Angel et Cordélia. "Parlent de se faire des nouveaux amis, wow. Ca a dû être un mélange d'enfer."

"Faith!" cria avec un pleur Wesley, se dépêchant pour aller l'étreindre à son tour. "Tu es vivante? Comment--"

"L'Initiative m'avait," dit Faith, sa voix étouffée à cause d'être nichée contre l'épaule de Wesley. "Lee m'a fait sortir."

"Je suppose que tu es Lee," dit Wesley à Riley. "Nous n'avons pas été du même côté depuis un petit temps maintenant, mais pour ça – au nom du Conseil des Observateurs et de moi-même -- merci."

"Je l'ai fait pour Faith," dit Riley, mais il sourit. "Je suppose qu'il était grand temps que nous arrêtions de nous battre et nous rencontrer les uns les autres."

"Présentations, bien," dit Angel, saisissant l'une des peu de règles sociales qu'il avait à laquelle il était bon. Il fit un geste vers chaque personne respective, "Buffy, Jenny, Faith et, euh, Riley, voici Doyle, Gunn et Lorne." A l'attention de Riley, il ajouta, "Et voici Cordélia."

Doyle leva sa main dans une demi-révérence. "Charmé, j'en suis sûr." Il regarda Cordélia. "Ainsi, Lèvres-chaudes, connaissais-tu cette fille Faith dans l'autre réalité aussi? Parce que j'espère une plus chaude et plus tendre présentation dans un proche avenir."

"Ouais," dit Cordélia. Angel réalisa que Cordélia semblait désorientée et effrayée – plus que quand elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois sur le lit de camps il y avait dix heures. "Je – j'ai besoin d'une minute ici."

Wesley dit, calmement, "Je suppose que vous devez avoir entendu ce que Doyle a dit à propos de l'autre réalité --"

"On sait," dit Buffy, alarmant Angel profondément. "Cette nana Naiura a fait un arrêt dans les quartiers généraux de L'initiative plus tôt ce soir. Elle fait copain-copine avec Adam, et quoi qu'ils préparent ça ne peut être bon."

"Je dois dire, tu es plutôt désinvolte à propos de trouver que ton entière réalité est aussi fausse que les seins de Britney," dit Lorne.

Buffy le regarda en clignant des yeux, puis dit, "Ca n'est pas faux. C'est juste -- nouveau. Ca ne fait pas cela non réel."

Ses mots furent un écho de ce que Cordélia avait dit plus tôt, et Angel la regarda une fois de plus pour voir si elle avait fait attention à la résonance. Cordélia était toujours tremblante et mal à l'aise; il remarqua que, pour une certaine raison, elle fixait Jenny Calendar. C'était presque comme si elle se forçait à le faire.

"Qui se fiche de cette merde « décalage de réalité »?" dit Faith. Angel avait oublié juste à quel point elle allait directement à l'essentiel. "C'est mon monde, nouveau ou usé, et j'aimerais l'empêcher d'être aspiré en enfers."

Angel dit, "Attends -- quoi? Aspiré en enfers?"

"Nous ne savons pas pour sûr," dit Jenny. "Mais tu te rappelles à quel point nous essayions de trouver si l'Initiative avait justement trouvé quelque chose de majeur. Il se trouve que c'est un gigantesque ouais."

Riley fit un pas en avant, se sentant apparemment toujours mal à l'aise à propos de ce qui avait été l'antre de l'ennemi. "Ce qu'ils ont trouvé – c'est ce après quoi est Naiura. Ce qu'elle a changé pour l'obtenir. Ce un genre de démon dormant, quelque chose appelé Acathla --"

Acathla. Acathla, se réveillant son sommeil surnaturel pour attirer le monde en enfer. Acathla, attesté au sang d'Angel. Il était ici. Maintenant.

"—et ils projettent de l'employer pour rendre cette réalité plus vraie. Le fait qu'ils vont laisser n'importe quelle quantité de créature de l'enfer dans notre monde ne semble pas important," finit Riley sévèrement.

Buffy dit, "On a essayé de trouver ce machin Acathla dans tes livres, Wes. Est-ce qu'Acathla ne commence pas avec un A? Parce que ça semble comme si, mais on ne peut pas trouver de réponse."

"J'en ai seulement entendu parler une fois," dit Wesley. "Et c'était par Cordélia dans la voiture tout à l'heure."

Faith leva un sourcil. "La reine de Mai est celle avec la connaissance?" dit elle. "Je trouvais que cette réalité était un peu bizarre, mais elle l'est totalement, juste ici."

"Cordélia?"dit Gunn. "Ca te dérange de nous mettre dans le coup sur quoi au juste est cette chose Acathla?"

Cordélia clappa sa main sur sa bouche; elle ne cria pas à haute voix, mais Angel sentait comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, haut et aigu et coupant. Il connaissait le cri parce qu'il le retenait aussi.

Elle recula loin d'eux jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur, puis glissa sur le sol. Angel vint à ses côtés et s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle, d'une façon supposée la réconforter mais également parce qu'il avait besoin de s'asseoir juste aussi mal_(je suis pas sûre que ça se dit, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre)_.

Gunn dit, "Donc, je vais m'avancer en disant que c'est une mauvaise chose."

"Oh, Dieu." murmura Cordélia, sa voix si basse que juste Angel pouvait entendre. "Deux mondes, et je suis sur le point de les détruire tous les deux."

* * *

Cordélia dû s'excuser pour aller dans la salle de bain deux fois pour pleurer à l'abri et ensuite s'éclabousser avec de l'eau froide sur le visage. La bulle fragile de conviction qu'elle s'était construite autour d'elle pour rester saine dans cette réalité déformée avait été secouée quand Angel avait raisonné Gunn de son saccage. Elle s'était fendue quand elle avait vu Faith et Angel s'étreindre, puis Wesley, comme s'ils étaient les plus grands amis de tous les temps. Mais elle ne s'était pas brisée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entendu le nom Acathla.

Acathla. Angel était en train de leur expliquer ce que c'était. Il en savait plus qu'elle dans l'une ou l'autre réalité – mais Cordélia en savait assez. Acathla avait pris Angel en enfer pour des siècles de tourment. Acathla les aurait tous emmenés en enfer, s'il en avait eut la chance. Et l'aveuglance (_est-ce réellement un mot ?)_ de Cordélia, son inconscience, son essai désespéré pour récupérer sa mémoire n'avait pas seulement effacé une réalité en faveur à celle-ci – ça avait mis cette réalité, et peut-être toutes les réalités, en danger d'être détruite.

Elle se sentait comme si elle ne pouvait plus marcher, plus tenir debout. Elle voulait abandonner, s'évanouir, crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus parler ou entendre ou penser à tout jamais.

A la place, Cordélia regarda dans le miroir et pris une profonde inspiration. La réflexion qu'elle vit était différente. Sa peau était cireuse et douce d'années des meilleures crèmes de soleil et produits de soin pour la peau; ses souvenirs plats, bidimensionnels de cette réalité incluaient des laboratoires dermatologues et faciales travaillant pour elle pour avoir un teint parfait. Les petits diamants qui scintillaient à ses oreilles étaient un cadeau du réseau, un présent pour célébrer le changement de sa sitcom au jeudi soir. Elle avait eut de meilleurs conseils pour les cheveux dans cette réalité; ses cheveux étaient toujours longs et foncés, juste comme ils étaient avant qu'elle ne commence jouer avec et les fichent en l'air. La réflexion était celle d'une jolie, choyée, riche créature – sauf pour une chose. Ses yeux, l'expression à l'intérieur – c'était la même.

"Acathla n'a pas eut le monde la dernière fois," murmura-t-elle. "Il n'a même pas eut Angel, pas pour de bon. Donc nous pouvons l'arrêter cette fois."

Cordelia releva ses épaules et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Les autres étaient réunis autour de la grande table, parlant avec vivacité, mettant ensemble ce que Riley et Faith et Angel et Wesley leur avaient dit à propos d'Acathla, Naiura et le plan d'Adam. Elle avait entendu assez, entre ses crises de larmes, pour en obtenir le point essentiel. "Hey," dit-elle, élevant la voix pour qu'on l'entende. Ca marcha; les autres se tournèrent tous vers elle. "Soyez patient avec moi pendant que je récapitule, ok? Je veux m'assurer que je suis sûre à propos de ça."

"De même que nous tous," dit Wesley, encourageusement.

"Naiura veux rentrer à la maison," dit Cordelia. "Naiura a besoin d'Acathla pour rentrer à la maison. Pour certaines raisons, elle ne pouvait pas avoir Acathla quand il se montra dans ma réalité. Donc quand je suis allée la voir pour ma requête, elle a saisi l'occasion de changer la malédiction d'Angel pour créer cette réalité. Elle pouvait répondre à ma requête tout en ayant un monde qui lui apporterait Acathla au moment où elle pouvait l'utiliser, également connu sous maintenant."

"Ca semble exact," dit Riley. "Ca correspond à ce que je l'ai entendue dire."

Donc, c'est Riley Finn, pensa Cordélia. Elle avait entendu son nom seulement une fois, une nuit il y avait presque trois ans quand Angel était revenu de Sunnydale, et était devenu vraiment, vraiment saoul. Elle s'était assisse à ses côtés et avait essayé de devenir aussi saoule que lui, écoutant des histories à propos du nouveau grand amour dans la vie de Buffy. Riley semblait assez gentil, mais Cordélia avait imaginé quelqu'un beaucoup plus – bien, PLUS. "Je continue," dit-elle. "Seulement certaines personnes peuvent réveiller Acathla. Angel est l'une d'elle, et Adam est sur le point d'être l'autre."

Angel dit, calmement, "Le sort où tu jures fidélité – où tu obtiens la capacité de réveiller Acathla -- prend la meilleure partie du jour pour entrer en vigueur. Il ne sera pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit avant demain soir, je veux dire ce soir." Le soleil s'était levé une heure ou deux plus tôt; Cordélia avait l'habitude de rester debout toute la nuit dans sa propre réalité, mais à en juger par son épuisement, son corps ne le faisait pas souvent ici.

"Adam projette de réveiller Acathla et ouvrir un passage en enfer, ce qui non seulement y aspire des personnes de notre côté mais peut relâcher des trucs démoniaques ici," dit Cordélia. "Ensuite il va le refermer, ce qui aura le double effet immédiat de lui donner des tas de nouveaux démons pour le servir ET cimenter cette réalité en place pour toujours."

"Ouais, ouais, on a compris," dit Faith. Elle haussa les épaules. "Depuis quand c'est la reine des Terminales qui mène les réunions?"

Cordélia avait gagné la couronne dans cette réalité. Elle avait oublié.

Elle regarda Faith – qui semblait tout aussi grossière et dangereuse qu'elle l'avait été dans la réalité originale. Et cependant, dans ses souvenirs bidimensionnels de cette réalité, Faith n'était pas devenue une criminelle. Elle avait toujours été l'amie de Buffy, leur alliée, une battante. Biensûr, elle était soupçonneuse au début, mais elle avait eut confiance en Buffy et Giles depuis qu'elle était venue à eux et leur avait rapporté ses inquiétudes à propos de Gwendolyn Post, et qu'ils l'avaient cru --

Evidemment, réalisa Cordélia avec une secousse. Faith s'était laisser embobinée par cette chienne-maléfique Observatrice au début, mais dans ma réalité, elle l'a découverte de la manière forte – parce qu'Angel était revenu d'enfer. Dans cette réalité, Angel n'est jamais allé en enfer, et Faith a pu trouver le petit jeu de Post par elle-même. Cette première chose n'avait pas semblé la poussé si loin d'eux, mais maintenant Cordélia réalisait juste à quel point les premiers damages sur la relation entre Buffy et Faith avaient été importants.

"Arrête de me fixer," dit Faith, se rasseyant plus loin dans son siège. "Tu me fiches la chair de poules."

"Désolé," dit Cordélia, se reconcentrant sur le ici-et-maintenant. "Donc, on doit stopper Adam. Aucunes questions à ce sujet."

Buffy pointa les schémas sur la table: les schémas de Riley du complexe de l'Initiative avaient maintenant des flèches, des lignes, des chemins d'attaques dessinés dessus. "Donc planification de la bataille," dit Buffy. Elle regarda furtivement les dessins une nouvelle fois, puis secoua la tête. "Tu n'as aucune idée à quel nous voulions ces plans. Si nous les avions eut il y a trois ans. Adam n'aurait jamais succédé."

Et ça répond à une autre question, pensa Cordélia. Elle demanda: "Angel, est-ce que la personne qui ouvre Acathla doit être la même que celle qui le referme? Si on n'y arrive pas avant qu'Adam réveille Acathla, sommes nous juste condamnés?"

"Je ne pense pas, non," dit Angel. "N'importe qui ayant juré fidélité à Acathla devrait être capable de le fermer. Même si Adam commence le rituel, je devrais être capable de le finir."

"Et la personne qui le ferme – sa réalité sera la réalité permanente," dit Cordelia. "Venues des enfer ou des hautes eaux, et je parle aussi bien littéralement qu'au sens figuré."

"Cela sonne très probable," dit Wesley.

"Est-ce que tout ce bla-bla nous mène quelque part?" dit Gunn. "Parce que ma nuit était plutôt merdique jusqu'à ce qu'on parle de cette bataille majeure contre le grand méchant qui va arriver. Et maintenant on n'en parle plus."

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Gunn, sois patient pour une fois dans ta vie, ou je vais devoir dire à toutes ces sympathiques personnes ce qu'est ton deuxième prénom."

"J'la ferme tout de suite," dit rapidement Gunn.

"Ok," dit Cordélia, prenant une respiration profonde. "Angel – pouvons-nous faire un rituel ici? S'arranger pour – de sorte que je jure fidélité à Acathla?"

L'impact de ses mots frappèrent différentes personnes à différents moments, de différentes façons. Angel et Wesley furent les premiers, et leur réactions étaient les plus dures à lire. Jenny fut la suivante, ses yeux brillants avec excitation. Ensuite Doyle, dont la tête tomba juste un petit peu, faisant contracter le cœur de Cordélia douloureusement. Riley et Faith plissèrent les yeux avec méfiance.

Ce fut Buffy qui parla en première. "Tu veux dire, tu voudrais être celle qui refermerait Acathla. Pour restaurer ta réalité à la place de celle-ci."

"Je veux juste savoir si c'est possible," dit Cordélia d'une voix régulière.

"Oui," dit Ange. "C'est possible. Le rituel est assez simple. Tu ne serais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit avant ce soir – quelques heures après Adam --"

"Nous pourrions possiblement trouver un moyen de le retenir," dit Wesley. "Retarder les actions d'Adam, de sortes que nous ayons une chance de laisser le rituel « travailler » sur Cordélia --"

"Nous pourrions," dit Riley. "Si nous le voulions. Mais pourquoi le voudrions-nous? Nous voulons sauver ce monde, pas le détruire. Pas vrai?"

Jenny dit, calmement, "Rupert Giles – quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup pour Buffy – il est vivant dans cette autre réalité. C'est la seule raison dont j'ai besoin."

"Il y a également une mission, apparemment," dit Wesley. "Un certain travail important qu'Angel, Cordélia et moi sommes censé faire à Los Angeles."

"Vous ne savez pas toute l'histoire," dit Cordelia. "Vous avez besoin de savoir toute la vérité, avant que vous décidiez."

Pendant un moment, elle s'imagina qu'elle pouvait sentir chaque réalité comme un poids dans sa main -- même masse, même fragilité, même préciosité. L'une d'elles devrait être cassée; elle glisserait de sa main comme une sphère en verre et tomberait, se brisant en tellement de morceaux qu'on ne pourrait jamais la réparer. Cordélia savait ce qu'elle voulait – sa vrai vie, sa vie avec Angel, et elle l'a voulait tellement fort que ça faisait son corps trembler.

Mais cette réalité, et les personnes qui étaient assisses devant elle maintenant – leurs désires importaient autant que les siens. Leur destinée n'était pas moins importante, leur amour pas moins désespéré. Cordélia ne pouvait plus les traités comme moindres plus longtemps. Le prix serait peut-être tout ce qui avait jamais eut de l'importance pour elle, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le payer.

"Dans ma réalité, je travaille avec Angel à Los Angeles. Wesley est là aussi – mais il ne travaille exactement avec nous pour le moment. Nous avons eut un différent." Elle décida que les détails n'étaient pas aussi important que l'esprit des choses. "Un différent assez sérieux, comme les choses vont. Je pense – j'espère que nous nous inquiétons tous toujours beaucoup à propos des uns des autres. Mais Wesley, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu es dans un mauvais endroit, psychologiquement parlant. Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le futur – le future de ma réalité – qui était sérieusement effrayant, quelque chose qu'on était tous sur le point de nous battre contre." Cordélia essaya une nouvelle fois de se rappeler à quoi ressemblaient les yeux qui l'avaient fixée, et échoua encore. "Bien que je ne puisse pas trouver ce que c'était. Apparemment ce futur a été effacé avec cette réalité, donc je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrions lutter quand je retournerais. Jusque là, en tout cas, Gunn et Lorne sont avec nous et nous aident, autant que cette fille Fred, qui en ce moment est probablement en sérieux besoin d'être délivrée de Pyléa."

"Pyléa?" dit Lorne, tournant dans une nuance plus pâle de vert. "Oh, non. Pas de retour là-bas."

"On s'éloigne du sujet," dit Cordelia. "Dans ma réalité, ouais, Giles est toujours vivant. Autant que Willow et Alex --"

"Et ma maman?" dit Buffy, sa voix minuscule. "Est-ce que ma maman est vivante?"

Cordélia ferma les yeux comme ça elle n'aurait pas à voir le visage de Buffy quand elle ça. "Je suis désolé. Non, elle ne l'est pas. Elle est décédée là aussi." Quand elle ouvrit les yeux encore, la main d'Angel était sur l'épaule de Buffy. Buffy ne le regardait pas, regardant juste droit devant elle, une distance qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

"Donc ça fait deux de nous," dit Doyle. Quand les autres le regardèrent, il haussa les épaules. "Il semble que je suis décédé d'une mort courageuse et héroïque dans sa réalité. Juste pour vous montrer le style de gars génial que je suis sous cet extérieur de polyester."

"Tu n'es pas le seul," dit Cordélia. C'était le plus dur, mais elle se força à le faire. "Jenny – il y a quelques années – tu as été tuée."

Elle ne pouvait trouver la force de dire qui l'avait fait.

"Quoi?" Wesley à moitié debout, ses mains sur la table, son corps tout entier tendu. "Jenny – elle a été – mon dieu. Tu n'allais pas nous dire que changer la réalité signifiait – signifiait la tuer?"

Jenny ne dit rien. Elle regardait Cordélia, ses yeux noir impossibles à lire.

"Je suis désolé," dit Cordélia. "Au début tout ça semblait comme une sorte de mauvais rêve. Ca ne semblait pas avoir de l'importance ce qui se passait ici. Je – je le sais mieux maintenant. Je suis désolé. Jenny, je suis désolé." Jenny inclina seulement la tête.

"Y en a d'autres qui se sont prit un pieds dans le cul qu'on devrait savoir?" dit Gunn.

Cordélia considéra la question pendant un moment, puis dit, "Personne n'est mort de façon permanente. On a eu quelques résurrections."

"L'Iowa me manque," dit soudainement Riley. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je n'ai jamais eut de conversations comme ça en Iowa."

"Tu m'étonnes, Lee," dit Faith. "T'étais trop occupé à parler de récoltes et de vaches et tous ces trucs. Donc Cordélia, seulement une chose que je veux savoir à propos de cette réalité. Je n'ai pas passé des années enfermées à clefs dans une cellule, n'est-ce pas?"

"En fait, si," dit Cordélia. "Tu as en quelque sorte fait des grosses conneries dans ma réalité. Tu as toute ta tête maintenant – du moins Angel dit que tu l'as – mais tu es en prison depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant." Faith jura entre ses dents.

Riley dit, "Est-ce que tu me connais au moins dans cette autre réalité?"

"Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés," dit Cordélia. "Bien que j'ai entendu parler de toi. Apparemment, après que Buffy et Angel aient rompu --" les yeux de Buffy devinrent grands, et Cordélia grimaça. "—toi et Buffy auraient eut cette grande romance pendant un moment." Riley et Buffy se regardèrent l'un l'autre, complètement interloqués, puis regardèrent Cordélia. Faith rit, incrédule. Angel n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

Doyle fit un grand sourire. "Donc, c'est ce qui libéra Angel pour tomber amoureux de toi, hein, Cordélia?"

Cordélia sentit ses joues devenir rouge écarlate même avant que Buffy ne la regarda fixement, bouche ouverte, yeux accusateurs. Puis Buffy fit volte-face pour regarder Angel, qui ne semblait pas tout à fait capable de la regarder dans les yeux. Lorne ricana, "Doyle, mon ami, tu n'as aucune idées à quel point ton pas était faux."

"Donc maintenant vous savez," continua Cordélia, espérant que sa voix ne craquerait pas. "Vous savez que cette autre réalité n'est pas tout beau tout rose. Certaines choses qui semblent importantes ici -- elles ne sont pas aussi important là. Mais je peux vous dire que l'Hivers n'est jamais arrivé. Giles et Willow et Alex sont tous vivants. Ceux d'entre nous qui étions à L.A avion une mission à nous, une importante que je n'étais pas censée souiller. Nous sommes dans cette situation seulement parce que je l'ai fait. Et je voudrais avoir la chance de changer ça."

Pendant un moment, ils furent tous silencieux. Puis tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, argumenter, et pointer et faire des gestes. Après seulement quelques moments, Wesley se leva à nouveau. "Nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse sembler, il apparaît que nous avons différents points de vue sur la question." Il soupira profondément. "Comme la chose évidente à faire n'est pas évidente pour tout le monde, nous devrions probablement effectuer un vote. La majorité la plus raisonnable devrait gagner."

"Juste nous?" dit Riley. "Nous sommes supposés prendre une décision pour le monde entier?"

"Nous le faisons chaque jour," dit Buffy, irritée. Elle était toujours agitée et en colère, lançant des regards furieux à Cordélia chaque moment qu'elle n'en lançait pas à Angel.

"C'est seulement équitable," dit Jenny, sa voix basse mais régulière. "Ca nous affecte tous. Nous devrions tous avoir un dire."

"Pas moi," dit gaiement Lorne. "Niet, aucune façon. Je ne vote pas."

Gunn dit, "Pourquoi pas? Tu n'es pas répertorié dans cette dimension?"

"La réponse de cette question est une sorte de 'oui' en fait," dit Lorne. Il se rassit dans sa chaise, aussi relaxé que jamais. "J'ai ma propre connexion aux Puissances, mon ami. Cette connexion me dit que je suis un récepteur, pas un transmetteur. J'aide les autres personnes le long de leur chemin, leur montre de quelle manière elles doivent y aller. Mais je ne les y amène pas. Je suis supposé conseiller les gens, pas faire les décisions à leur place. Le faire serait abuser de mes capacités. Ce serait comme ôter la musique des chansons, pour toujours. Est-ce que c'est sensé ?"

"Non," dit Wesley directement, "Mais c'est ok. Ton abstention empêche qu'il y ait un ex aequo, en supposant qu'une question aussi simple pourrait finir sur un ex aequo."

"Donc, est-ce qu'on vote maintenant ?" dit Cordélia. Quand personne ne dit son désaccord, elle prit une profonde respiration et dit, "Vous savez mon vote. Oui. Je veux dire, oui pour changer la réalité de la façon dont elle était avant. J'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi."

Wesley dit, "Mon vote est, naturellement, non. Personne ne regrette la perte de Rupert Giles plus que moi. Ou Willow Rosenburg, ou Alex Harris. Personne ne s'est battu plus dur contre l'Hivers d'Adam. Mais peut importe la manière dont cette réalité est venue à exister – jusqu'à maintenant c'est la réalité. La changer n'est pas pour défaire des décès mais pour en créer des nouveaux." Ses yeux vinrent sur Jenny alors qu'il dit encore, "Non."

"Parlant en tant qu'un des morts," dit Doyle, "J'apprécie la pensée. Très civilisé de ta part, Wes, vieil ami. Mais je vote oui."

"Pour ta propre mort?" protesta Wesley.

"Nous en avons parlé dans la voiture, tu te rappelles?" dit Doyle. "Je connais ma mission aussi bien que Lorne ici présent connais la sienne. J'ai eu une vision de Cordélia. Je suis supposé l'aider à faire ce qu'elle a besoin de faire. Si elle pense que c'est changer la réalité, bien, alors nous changeons la réalité. Sans compter que --" il hésita pendant un moment, puis continua, "Je mourrais comme un héro plutôt que vivre comme un lâche. Evidemment vivre comme un héro serais le choix numéro un, mais ça n'apparaît pas être une option. Donc je vote oui."

"Mais moi dans non," dit Faith. "Au moins dans cette réalité, je me suis échappée de prison. Je suis restée trois ans dans une cage et je suis presque devenue folle -- et tu veux que change pour une réalité où je suis coincée pour le restant de ma vie? Je permute ma sentence au temps servi. En fait, change mon vote à 'diable, non.'"

"Aucune offense à toi et ton temps en prison," dit Gunn, "Mais je vote oui."

"Vraiment?" lâcha Cordélia. Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait croire que Gunn prenne son parti -- sa méfiance et sa prudence toujours évidente sur son visage.

Il regarda juste la table et haussa les épaules. "Ma vie ne devient pas meilleure ici," murmura-t-il.

"Non," dit Riley. "C'est le seul monde que je connais. C'est le monde pour lequel je me bats pour sauver. Ce sont les vies que j'ai essayé de sauver. Je ne peux pas les jeter dans une réalité que je ne comprends pas. Je sympathise avec ce que tu dis. Mais je dois voter non."

Jenny Calendar leva la tête, et Cordélia se força à la regarder dans les yeux. Sûrement elle ne voterait pas juste non – elle voterait et puis se jetterait sur Cordélia pour avoir menti, pour ne pas l'avoir avertie à propos de son destin. Cordélia se prépara pour la lecture qu'elle savait qu'elle méritait.

Puis Jenny dit, calmement, "Je vote oui."

"Quoi?" Wesley la regarda fixement. "Jenny, qu'est-ce que tu--"

"Rupert est VIVANT," dit Jenny. "Dans le monde de Cordélia, il n'est pas mort. Un certain vampire n'a pas déchiré sa gorge et laissé dans une ruelle. Dans le monde de Cordélia, Angel n'a pas dû trancher la tête de l'homme que j'aimais pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Ce qui m'est arrivé—bon sang je me fiche de ce qui m'est arrivé." Elle prit une profonde, précaire respiration. "J'aurais donné ma vie pour Rupert avant, si j'avais pu. Je ne ferais pas moins pour lui maintenant."

Wesley avait l'air comme s'il allait pleurer. Cordélia n'était pas sure qu'elle ne le joindrait pas.

Buffy parla ensuite. "Jenny – j'aimais Giles autant que toi – pas de la même façon, mais autant. Et j'aimais Will Alex tellement profondément --" Elle regarda le plafond, clignant des yeux pour faire tomber ses larmes. "Mais j'ai eu ce rêve la nuit dernière. Un de mes rêves de tueuse. J'étais supposée aller trouver Faith, et je suis sortie et je l'ai trouvée. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ce rêve voulait dire, mais je sais que ça a quelque chose avoir avec ce monde. Marcher dedans. Pas s'en cacher – ou le jeter au loin. Je vote non."

Quatre et quatre, pensa Cordélia. Ca veut dire que tout repose sur Angel.

Elle le regarda, de même que tous les autres. Angel regarda d'abord Cordélia, ses yeux sombres rencontrant les siens. Cordélia se rappela tous les moments où ils avaient été proches l'un de l'autre -- à l'hôpital après l'attaque de Vocah; à Pyléa quand il était venu pour la secourir; quand Connor était né au début et ils s'asseyaient toute la nuit avec lui, faisant de petites siestes dans le même lit entre les repas de Connor; la nuit au ballet quand ils avaient été aussi proche que deux personnes pouvaient pour faire l'amour sans dépasser les limites. Le souvenir de ses baisers fit sa peau se réchauffer, et elle espéra qu'une certaine fraction de ce qu'elle ressentait -- amour, désire, besoin et espoir – était dans ses yeux, racontant à Angel ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour faire le bon choix.

Ensuite il regarda Buffy, qui avait des larmes lui roulant le long du visage. Cordélia le vit lui sourire, très légèrement, très gentiment. Elle identifia l'expression d'il y avait bien longtemps, dans une autre dimension. Angel regardait Buffy avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle – tout l'amour qu'il n'éprouvait pas pour Cordélia. Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux, et elle pria pour la force de les contenir jusqu'à ce que le vote soit fini, et elle pourrait partir pour être seule et pleurer ce qu'elle avait perdu en paix.

Angel regarda finalement la table, se détournant d'elles deux, se repliant sur lui-même. Il pensa à propos de cela pour ce qui sembla un très long moment. Personne ne parla.

A la fin, Angel dit, "Si les Puissances me donnaient une mission maintenant, je ne la refuserais pas. Je ne pourrais pas. Sachant ce que j'ai fait, étant ce que j'ai été, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en détourner. Elles m'ont donné une mission dans la réalité de Cordélia et – et je ne peux pas me détourner de ça non plus." Il fit une pause, puis dit, "Je vote oui."

Cordélia sentit les larmes qu'elle retenait commencer à rouler le long de ses joues; soulagement et choc firent ce que la peine n'avait pas été capable de faire, briser son sang-froid. Elle réussit à sortir, "La règle de la majorité, pas vrai? Vous allez la suivre?"

Riley inclina la tête, puis Wesley fit pareil. Faith roula les yeux et haussa les épaules. Les mains de Buffy saisissaient la table tellement fort que ses veines ressortaient, mais elle inclina finalement la tête aussi.

"On va faire le rituel, pas vrai? dit Gunn. "Faire Cordélia jurer à cette chose Acathla. Etablir une certaine logique. Continuer les plans de bataille."

"Et puis nous pourrons tous avoir un peu de repos," dit Angel avec douceur. Il parlait pour le bénéfice de Buffy, mais Buffy ne voulais pas le regarder.

"Je serais de retour," dit Cordélia alors qu'elle trébuchait vers la porte. "Donnez-moi une seconde --"

"Je crois que nous pourrions tous avoir quelques moments," dit faiblement Wesley.

Cordélia arriva dans le hall avant qu'elle ne commence à sangloter. Merci, pria-t-elle, à Dieu ou les Puissances ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse écouter. Merci pour m'avoir donner une autre chance.


	8. Chapitre 8

Part VIII

Un autre monde, pensa Buffy.

A partir du moment où Riley Finn lui avait dit que Naiura était réelle, pas un fragment de la fervente imagination de Cordélia Chase, Buffy s'était sentie comme si elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à rien – rien du tout. Le sol sous ses pieds. Le ciel gris couvert au-dessus d'elle. Le lit qu'elle et Angel partageaient. Jenny Calendar. Tout cela pouvait disparaître en un instant.

En d'autres mots, Buffy se sentait plus ou moins de la même façon dont elle se sentait depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle avait atteint un cercueil pour glisser du lis entre les mains mortes de Willow Rosenberg, sa réalité avait semblé – moins que réelle.

Buffy avait entendu que ce monde était en danger, encore. Elle était préparée à se battre et mourir pour le défendre, encore. Elle ne se posait plus de question du bien ou du mal, si ça en valait la peine, si elle pouvait faire face au pire des scénarios. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Du moins, elle le pensait.

Et puis Angel avait choisi de mettre un terme à leur réalité – en effet, pensa-t-elle, les tués tous – en faveur d'une autre, où il vivait et travaillait loin d'elle. Où il aimait Cordélia Chase, pom-pom girl et reine des Terminales et totale chienne. Il avait regardé dans les yeux de Cordélia, puis avait regardé dans ses yeux à elle, et il avait quand même choisi Cordélia.

Buffy replia ses pieds sous elle, elle était en boule dans le fauteuil de Giles dans son petit bureau, essayant comme elle le faisait si souvent de créer un certain fragment de l'esprit de l'observateur – sa sagesse, son courage – ça la rendrait capable de faire face à ce qui allait arriver.

Comme elle le faisait souvent, elle échoua.

"Netquereu -- levitaph -- Acathla -- quereu --" La voix chanteuse de Wesley provenait de la pièce d'à côté, et la bibliothèque entière était remplie d'encens. Au centre de la bibliothèque, Wesley, Angel, Jenny et Cordélia était en train de d'exécuter le rituel qui lierait Cordélia à Acathla, lui donnant libre accès de mettre un terme au monde de Buffy et de ressusciter le sien.

Giles sera vivant, se dit-elle. Willow et Alex aussi. Elle essaya d'imaginer comment ils auraient tous été, un peu plus vieux, un peu plus sage. Est-ce que Willow serait toujours avec Oz? Après un moment, Buffy décida qu'elle le serait probablement. Ils étaient biens ensemble. Alex serait probablement toujours amoureux, toujours flirtant avec elle, attendant pour sa chance. Avec une secousse, elle réalisa que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle lui aurait donné cette chance. Avec Angel hors de sa vie – mais non. Apparemment elle était destinée pour une romance avec le torticolis Finn.

Frustrée, Buffy alla près de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. C'était la moitié de la matinée, mais le ciel était aussi gris que le crépuscule. Des rafales de verglas et de neige étaient dispersées contre la fenêtre, les branches des arbustes battant vers le bas. Elle essaya de se rappeler comment ça avait été avant. Est-ce que les arbustes avaient jamais fleuri? A quoi avaient ressemblé les branches de cet arbre ? Elle n'avait pris le temps de le remarquer.

"Hey." Elle se tourna à moitié pour voir Angel debout dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière elle. Il avait l'air incertain de sa bienvenue, ce qui montrait la compréhension de la situation. "Nous avons fini. Cordélia -- elle, euh, elle a juré à Acathla. Elle va aller louer une chambre d'hôtel pour se reposer." Il offrit sa main. "Nous devrions faire de même. Je veux dire, nous devrions nous reposer pour ce soir."

Buffy essaya de s'imaginer couchée à côté d'Angel dans le lit encore. Là maintenant, ça semblait aussi inimaginable qu'être dans ce lit sans lui avait semblé seulement un jour avant. "Ouais, ce soir. Quand nous mettons un terme à notre monde comme ça tu peux partir dans un meilleur avec Cordélia."

Il grimaça. Elle fut heureuse de le voir. "Buffy – ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai voté de la manière dont je l'ai fait. Tu le sais."

"Je ne sais plus rien." C'était effrayant à quel point ces mots étaient vrais.

"Si je n'avais pas cru que c'était la meilleure chose pour tout le monde, je n'aurais pas voté de la manière dont je l'ai fait," dit Angel. Il s'approcha un peu plus près, et elle pouvait le voir essayer de décider s'il devait la toucher ou pas. Il choisit correctement et ne le fit pas. "Tu sais que je t'aime. Que je t'aimerai toujours. Même dans cette autre réalité -- Buffy, si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, si nous sommes avec d'autres personnes, je suis sûr que à l'intérieur, je t'aime toujours. Ca ne pourra jamais finir. Jamais."

Buffy passa sa main à travers ses cheveux. "Je suis sure que tu m'aimes toujours," dit-elle faiblement. "Juste comme une soeur. Peut-être qu'on sort dîner et qu'on se donne des conseils sur les rapports. Peut-être que j'envoi à Cordélia de la lingerie coquine pour Noël. Peut-être que j'AIME juste que tu baises quelqu'un d'autre. Hey, tu crois que tu donnes quelques conseils à Riley Finn pour donner du plaisir à une femme. J'espère bien. Je détesterais penser que Cordélia puisse être la seule à apprécier tes connaissances."

Angel ouvrit sa bouche comme pour lui répondre d'un ton dur, mais hésita. Après un moment, il dit simplement, "Tu es fâchée."

"Et tu es perspicace."

Angel s'éloigna d'elle -- ou de la fenêtre, ça pouvait être l'un ou l'autre – et se pencha contre le mur. Buffy pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'est la fin du monde, pensa-t-elle, du moins ce monde. Pas de futur. Pas de conséquences. Tout ce que nous avons est ce qui se passe maintenant.

Alors pourquoi suis-je en train de blesser l'homme que j'aime?

Alors qu'une douleur de culpabilité la poignarda, Buffy regarda plus loin, par la fenêtre une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça être tellement plus douloureux? Comme ça, ça sera plus facile à laisser partir ? Elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie heureuse, et ça semblait tellement lointain --

Ensuite ses yeux atteignèrent l'horizon, où il faisait juste un peu plus brillant. Elle se rappela son rêve. Elle se rappela à quoi ça ressemblait de voler.

"Buffy – ne faisons pas ceci, ok?" La voix d'Angel était rauque. "Je sais que je t'ai blessée. Je suis désolé. Mais si ça se passe de la façon dont nous l'espérons, c'est notre dernier jour ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'on le passe en se battant. Je veux juste être avec toi." Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose fondre à l'intérieur d'elle, devenir chaud et doux et fluide, alors qu'il murmura, "Allons à la maison. Si je pouvais juste – te tenir dans mes bras – tout semblerait tellement différent --"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire oui. Et cependant, elle s'entendit dire "Non." Elle lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, et le regard du visage d'Angel détruisit presque sa résolution. Mais elle réalisa ce qu'elle voulait. "J'ai passé les cinq dernières années de ma vie à être terrifiée d'être seule. Je sais que je ne vais pas mourir ce soir, pas techniquement. Mais c'est comme si. Et je ne vais pas mourir effrayée."

"Buffy --"

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit hier? Un jour ne va pas te tuer. Et il s'avère qu'un jour est tout ce qu'il me reste." Buffy leva la tête, ravalant des larmes. "J'ai seulement un jour pour apprendre comment être debout sur mes deux pieds à moi. Donc c'est ce que je vais faire."

Angel ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, puis la ferma encore. Finalement, il dit simplement, "Un baiser d'adieu?"

Un sanglot se logea dans sa gorge. Buffy ravala ses larmes, puis secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas," lâcha-t-elle. "Si je le fais – alors je ne serai pas capable de -- Angel -- " Elle regarda le plafond, clignant vite des yeux. "S'il-te-plaît pars. Juste -- pars."

Elle ne regarda pas vers le bas, mais elle l'entendit partir. Et puis c'était finalement sécurisé pour pleurer.

* * *

"Ca fout tout en l'air," dit Faith. "Tu le sais, ça, pas vrai?"

"Ouais, je le sais," dit Riley. Tout ce qui se passait semblait toujours surréaliste pour lui -- son monde non-réel? Effacer les dernières années ? Sortir avec Buffy Summers? Il secoua la tête alors qu'il plaçait le petit sac de vêtements qu'il avait emprunté pour Faith sur le bord du lit du motel. "Bien que, je suppose que ça a du sens. Je veux dire, la manière dont nous vivions – c'était mauvais de tellement de façons. Je dois me sentir mieux que ça n'est pas vrai. Je veux dire, comme vrai."

Faith renifla d'une façon peu attractive alors qu'elle enlevait son bleu de travail sans forme, révélant son informe uniforme. "Donc allons-nous réellement faire ça? Aider ces gars à effacer ce monde, me renvoyer en prison? Et te condamner à sortir avec B, ce qui, laisse moi te dire, ne sera pas du gâteau."

"Evidemment nous allons le faire," dit Riley. "Nous l'avons dit."

"Ouais, je sais," dit Faith. "Je me demandais si nous étions peut-être en train de mentir."

"Bien, nous ne l'étions pas!" Riley croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "La règle de la majorité, Faith. Tout autre chose trahirait le processus démocratique."

Sa bouche se contracta, et elle mordit sa lèvre. Riley réalisa comment il sonnait, et ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Faith saisit ses côtés lors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le mur, et Riley tomba sur le lit. Aussitôt qu'il put récupérer son souffle, il haleta, "Je suis désolé que je sois un tel angle droit."

"Angle droit!" dit Faith, riant encore. "T'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Lee. Si t'étais pas si – angle droit – tu ne serais pas toi." Le sourire sur son visage était plus brillant, plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. "Je dis pas que se serait une mauvaise chose. Je le dis juste."

Le couvre-lit bon marché sentait la cigarette, et Riley fronça les sourcils avec dégoût. "Pourquoi as-tu choisi cet endroit?" dit-il, s'asseyant.

"J'avais l'habitude de vivre ici," dit Faith, secouant les cheveux. "Un peu super chic, huh?"

"Nous aurions pu nous offrir un endroit plus sympa," dit Riley. "Ca n'aurait pas eut d'importance si j'avais vidé ma carte de crédit."

"Biensûr ça n'en aurait pas eut," dit Faith, ôtant son dessus.

Tout ce que Riley pouvait penser était, je suppose que les quartiers-mères ne lui ont jamais donné un soutien-gorge.

"Ca va bien là, Lee?" dit Faith, un sourire mauvais traversant ses lèvres. "Tu as l'air un peu pâle."

Elle poussa son pantalon vers le bas, et Riley fut positif qu'ils lui avaient donné des sous-vêtements, mais apparemment elle avait choisi de faire sans.

Faith – nue, magnifique et complètement "matière-des-faits" – flâna vers le lit, souriant toujours. Riley essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part la regarder. Il l'avait imaginée nue auparavant – ne le niait pas – mais tous ses fantasmes frustrer n'avait pas fort approché la vérité.

"Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour du reste de ma vie," dit Faith. "Je n'ai pas pris un vrai bain ou été bien et vraiment baisée en trois ans. Avant que nous explosions cette réalité, j'ai l'intention de changer ça. Je me peux me débrouiller moi-même pour mon bain, mais je pourrais utiliser de l'aide pour la baise. Ca te dit?"

"Je -- euh --" Riley prit une profonde respiration et dit, "Ouais. Définitivement. Je veux dire -- ouais."

"Ca en avait l'air." Elle fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Paresseusement, elle dit, "Je vais avoir toute cette eau chouette, chaude, pleine de vapeur couler. Dit, Lee?"

"Uh-huh?" Riley commença à défaire les lacets de ses bottes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ta respiration sous l'eau?"

Il commença à rire même alors qu'il déchaussa la première botte. "Nous sommes sur le point de le découvrir."

* * *

"Il n'est pas trop tard," dit Wesley. "Tu peux encore changer ton vote."

"Je ne veux pas changer mon vote." Jenny était assise dans sa salle de classe, fixant le bulletin d'affichage. Dans les lettres mousse vert-chaud, on lisait, "Octets d'analphabétisme d'ordinateur!" Wesley se rappela l'avoir aider à l'installer. Il avait coupé les lettres de la mousse. Se rappelait-elle de ça. Probablement pas.

"Jenny – s'il-te-plaît --" Wesley savait qu'il suppliait, détestait le son de ça dans sa gorge, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter. "Tu n'as pas à te martyriser toi-même. Ta vie est aussi importante que celle de n'importe qui. Même que celle de Rupert Giles. Elle l'est pour moi."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Elle ne l'est pas pour moi." Jenny essaya de lui sourire un petit peu. "Je suppose que ça sonne assez terrible, huh? Mais c'est vrai."

Wesley se détourna d'elle et commença à faire les cent pas en frustration. Ca l'effrayait de penser à quel point il avait été facilement disposé à jeter ce monde, si tenté qu'il ait été par les mots de Cordélia à propos d'une mission, d'un destin, d'un but. Il avait pensé égoïstement seulement pour son propre bien. Pas une fois il s'était demandé si cette réalité était la seule avec Jenny Calendar dedans.

Il jeta lui un regard par-dessus son épaule; elle ne le regardait pas, juste ses divers disques ZIP et CD-ROMs, Tous méthodiquement organiser d'une manière dont rien d'autre dans sa vie ne l'était. Wesley avait juger sa colère quand il avait range un CD de rituel Calderash avec sa recherche technopaënne. Maintenant il savait mieux. Maintenant il la connaissait.

Elle portait un chandail rouge en cashmere et un col en V, et il savait qu'elle l'avait acheté au catalogue Land's End via leur site. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière avec une pince parce qu'elle avait dû les couper elle-même – la plupart des professions de services étaient partie de Sunnydale depuis l'Hivers -- et elle n'avait pas fait un si beau travail. Sur son bureau était une tasse de café du musée des art modernes de New York, et il y avait un morceau en moins à la poignée de quand elle s'était faite attaquée par un vampire et l'avait assommé avec un montant de porte.

Wesley savait tout ça. Il savait sa saveur de glace préférée (sorbet aux poires), son musicien favori (Bjork) et la raison pour laquelle elle gardait un ours en peluche à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il savait que, en ce moment, elle regardait ses soigneux dossiers, pensant à la futilité de tout ça. Il savait que ses sentiments de futilité reflétaient les siens. Et il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée que son désespoir faisait un écho dans son cœur à lui.

Elle renoncerait à n'importe quelle réalité pour une avec Giles dedans, pensa-t-il. De la même manière que je renoncerais à n'importe quelle réalité pour celle-ci, avec elle dedans. Je ne peux pas la condamner pour ça.

Et cependant il le voulait. Colère et désespoir et sa perte finale et ultime l'avaient rendu fâché – pas contre Jenny, mais contre le destin. Il avait juré d'obéir aux souhaits de la majorité, et il le ferait. Peut-être qu'il s'engageait vers une vie meilleure. Mais c'était une vie sans Jenny.

Quand as-tu jamais eut une vie avec Jenny? pensa Wesley. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, et ne l'aurait jamais fait. Son cœur est mort avec Rupert Giles.

La voix de Jenny brisa le silence. "Penses-tu que tu auras tes souvenirs de ce monde dans le prochain?" dit-elle. "Comme Cordélia les a. Te rappelleras-tu des deux réalités?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Wesley. "Ca ne semble pas probable, mais comme rien de tout cela ne l'est. Peut-être."

"Feras-tu quelque chose pour moi?" Elle se leva de son bureau et marcha jusqu'à lui, et sa proximité était plus intoxicante, plus frustrante, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. "Diras-tu à Giles que – Dieu, qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire?" Jenny clignait des yeux pour refouler ses larmes alors qu'elle saisissait le bras de Wesley. "Dis-lui que j'ai pu vivre quelques années en plus ici. Dis-lui que je l'ai toujours aimé. Que peut importe où je suis je l'aime toujours."

Wesley ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Il ne pouvait pas le vouloir. "Je lui dirai si je le peux," promit-il. "Mais -- Jenny --"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wes?"

Peut-être que c'était un jour entier à avoir écouter Cordélia Chase. Peut-être que c'était le savoir qu'il était seul avec Jenny pour ce qui semblait être probablement la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il avait gardé le silence aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu, et ne pouvait plus le faire plus longtemps. Mais en un instant, Wesley sentit sa timidité et sa peur s'éloigner de lui, sentit une montée subite de courage dans son sang.

"Ta vie ne devait pas finir quand Giles est décédé. Tu as – tu avais des raisons d'être ici. Tu avais des raisons pour lesquelles vivre. Tu aurais pu avoir tellement plus, si seulement tu l'avais pris." Wesley savait qu'il se parlait à lui-même aussi, et ça le mettait seulement plus en colère. "Tu aurais pu avoir une vie qui valait la peine d'être vécue. Tu aurais pu avoir de l'amour." Et il saisit Jenny et l'embrassa, un long, lent, intense baiser différent de ceux qu'il avait osé donner à une femme auparavant.

Ses bras vinrent autour de lui, peut-être seulement par réflexes, mais il la serra encore plus près, pressant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il glissait sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Wesley était toujours étonné de son propre comportement quand il sentit Jenny commencer à répondre. Surprise et désire l'accablèrent presque alors qu'ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, encore et encore, faisant le moment durer.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Jenny le fixa avec un choc non prétendu. Le courage qui avait inondé son esprit il y avait un moment sembla se faner jusqu'au noir, laissant seulement la réalisation de ce qu'il avait juste --

Wesley s'écarta. Alors que Jenny continuait de le fixer, sans voix, il dit, "Je -- oh – te demande pardon." Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose d'autre, ou avant qu'elle ne puisse.

* * *

Cordélia était surprise qu'un des lit-et-petit-déjeuner de Sunnydale étaient toujours ouvert; à en juger par le plaisir des propriétaires quand elle était arrivée, ils étaient un peu surpris aussi. Avec l'Hivers d'Adam, elle était probablement la première cliente payante qu'ils aient eut depuis des mois. Ils avaient demandé une photo d'elle, une sur laquelle elle pourrait signer un autographe qu'il pourrait mettre dans le vestibule. Cordélia leur avait promis de leur en envoyer une, sentant plus de remords qu'elle ne devrait de faire une promesse qu'elle ne pouvait tenir.

Les affaires vont probablement mieux pour eux dans ma réalité, pensa-t-elle. Tu vois ? Voilà juste une nouvelle raison qui prouve que je fais la bonne chose.

Elle s'étendit sur le dos pendant un moment, attendant le sommeil qui ne venait pas. A la place, elle catalogua les meubles (bois de cerisier, lit baldaquin, armoires, vrai antiquité après un regard), les faibles dessins des fleurs sur le relief du papier peint (grande, commençant à faner, exagérées, comme des hydrangeas), et les dessins sur la lampe Tiffany (des lis d'eau en vert et rose et crème). Elle tenta de penser à ses répliques pour un des épisodes de "Cordy" qu'elle était censée tourner la semaine prochaine et réalisa, à son étonnement, qu'elle savait toujours chaque mots, la synchronisation, le blocage, tout entier. Elle tenta de se rappeler lesquelles des amies de sa mère avaient des jobs stupides et lesquelles étaient seulement stupides.

En bref, elle pensa absolument à tout excepté le fait qu'elle passait ses dernières heures dans un monde qu'elle avait créé et, plus tard cette nuit, détruirait.

Doyle, pensa-t-elle. Jenny Calendar. Je ne les tue pas, je sais ça. Mais c'est presque pire, ce que je fais. S'ils meurent ce soir, au moins ils auront eut ces dernières années. C'est mieux de devoir mourir que – que de n'avoir jamais été.

Mais alors que dire de Giles? Et Willow, et Alex ? Ou même Connor – dans cette réalité, Connor n'est jamais né.

Cordelia se rappela Connor de comme un bébé, et ensuite de comme un homme, et ensuite il était temps de compter les fleurs sur le papier peint encore.

A la fin, de frustration, elle décida de sortir et prendre un verre; peut-être qu'après un verre de vin elle pourrait se relaxer et enfin avoir quelques précieuses heures de sommeil. D'un autre côté, pensa-t-elle, puis-je l'avoir à cette heure-ci? Il est quoi, minuit, et je ne pense pas que je puisse faire face à manger seule dans un restaurant. Où pourrais-je avoir un verre ?

* * *

Cordelia sourit. Au moins le Bronze était toujours le même – tables de piscine irritables, chaises en fer pendant à l'escalier, et barmans qui se fichaient de l'heure et de la légitimité de la carte d'identité. Elle commanda un de verre de "house white," ce qui était la qualité d'alcool habituellement utilisé comme un antiseptique, et se prépara à s'asseoir sur une chaise en fer quand trois personnes en plus passèrent la porte.

"C'est le dernier jour de ma vie," dit Doyle. "Si tu penses que je le passe sobre, tu es un fou."

"Je suis avec toi là," répondu Gunn. "Tu crois qu'ils ont du Colt 45 dans ce trou?"

"Un pari plus probable qu'une bonne inspiration de Guinness," dit Doyle.

"Et un Sea Breeze décent?" intervint Lorne. "Oubiez ça. On sera chanceux de trouver un Michelob Light – et une star de cinéma une ravissante, changeuse de réalité nous attendant."

Les deux autres la regardèrent; Doyle fit un grand sourire et Gunn fit une sorte de haussement d'épaule. Cordélia sourit en retour et fit un signe de la main; elle avait cru qu'elle voulait être seule, mais leur vue l'avait réchauffée plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru possible. Ils arrivèrent et s'assirent autour d'elle – un cercle d'hommes attentifs, juste comme le Bronze dans le bon vieux temps, pensa-t-elle.

"Bien, chérie, je vois que tu ne pouvais pas dormir non plus," dit Doyle. "Maintenant, moi, je n'ai seulement plus que quelques heures à être conscient pour me noyer dans la bière, donc tu peux comprendre pourquoi je suis éveillé. Mais toi?"

Elle soupira. "Ca n'est pas plus facile pour moi, crois-le ou non."

La serveuse passa près d'eux et regarda Lorne, alarmée. "Votre visage --"

"J'ai perdu un pari," répondit Lorne sans à-coup. "La bière la plus sombre de la maison pour les deux gens ici, et je vais prendre une vodka rouge."

Gunn regarda Cordélia, une drôle d'expression sur le visage – comme si il voulait parler, mais n'était pas sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas retenu ses mots avec elle depuis des années. "Donc – donc tu préfères être une combattante de démons plutôt qu'être une célébrité. Comment ça se fait?"

"Regarde-le de cette façon," dit Cordélia avec un haussement d'épaule. "Tu pourrais faire face à des vampires fous dans une allée ou Joan Rivers sur la carpette rouge. Lequel tu choisirais?"

Lorne grimaça. "Au moins tu peux tuer les vampires."

"Exactement." Cordélia hésita, puis prit la main de Doyle dans la sienne. "Doyle, il y a certain truc que je ne t'ai jamais dit --"

"Génial!" sourit Doyle. "Est-ce que se sont des mots d'amour éternel? Des confessions de chauds, suants et secrets désirs ? J'accepterai que tu me dises que tu me dois beaucoup d'argent."

Elle rit. "Aucune chance. Mais – tu étais un gars génial. Plus que ça. Tu étais un homme bon. Je ne t'ai pas assez apprécié le temps où tu étais avec moi. Je souhaiterais que nous ayons eut plus de temps ensemble, et tu vas toujours me manquer."

Maintenant, tu vois? pensa Cordélia. C'était simple. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de la même façon.

Les yeux de Doyle avaient l'étincelle qu'elle savait signifiait qu'il était touché, mais qu'elle savait également qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. "C'est vraiment très gentil," dit-il. "Mais chauds, suants désires auraient été encore mieux."

"En parlant de chauds, suants désires," dit Lorne, "quand j'ai lu en toi, sweetie, je jurerais que j'ai eu un flash de toi dans un collage-de-lèvres avec Wesley Wyndham-Price. Est-ce que mon troisième œil m'a trompé ?"

Cordélia rougit. "C'était juste -- rien. Je veux dire, un béguin. Nous sommes tous les deux passer au-dessus de ça. TELLEMENT au-dessus."

"Et ici, moi qui pensais que j'avais quelqu'un chose de spécial," protesta Doyle. "Toi et moi avons presque eut un truc, et toi et Angel avez toujours un truc, et maintenant il s'avère que tu « colles » tes lèvres à celles de l'Anglais efféminé aussi? Est-ce que tu viens d'une sorte d'univers magique où tout le monde est amoureux de toi ?"

"Non!" protesta Cordélia, pointant Gunn. "Il n'est pas amoureux de moi."

"Tu m'étonnes," dit Gunn. "Je n'vais pas chercher les filles blanches." Il lança un regard menaçant à Cordélia. "Pourquoi tu ris?"

Cordélia fit un grand sourire. "Tu ne sais pas tout à propos de toi --"

Lorne le coupa, "En parlant d'amour et de désires et de fins du monde, regarder qui boude."

Elle suivit le geste de Lorne jusqu'au petit balcon du Bronze. Angel était debout là, regardant vers le bas – pas eux, mais un endroit sur la piste de danse où personne n'était. Il semblait perdu du monde, un contour noir sur du noir, rien de plus. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Cordélia se sentait comme si elle s'incrustait, le regardant, et cependant et elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux.

Gunn dit, "Est-ce que quelqu'un va me mettre dans le coup de ce concept vampire-avec-un-âme?"

Lorne secoua la tête. "Ca prendrait plus de temps qu'il ne reste dans cette réalité. De toute façon, Cordélia est sur le point d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui, et ça nous laissera la voix libre pour revenir su notre débat des divas du Motown."

"Non, je ne le suis pas," dit Cordélia. "Je veux dire, pas à moins qu'il descende ici – ou s'il --"

"Si les gens n'avaient pas déjà introduit "la reine du démenti" dans le langage courant, ils devraient l'inventer pour toi," dit Lorne. "Fais-y face, ma belle, tu as deux possibilités devant toi. Tu peux rester ici à débattre si tu vas lui parler pendant une heure avant que tu ailles lui parler, ou tu peux juste aller lui parler. Laquelle devrais-tu choisir ? Rappelles toi ce que j'ai dit plus tôt à propos de cette réalité n'ayant plus beaucoup de temps."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, puis porta juste son verre à ses lèvres, et vida le reste de son vin. "Je vous verrai au crépuscule," dit-elle.

"Fais attention, princesse,"dit Doyle alors qu'elle montait les premières marches.

Princesse. Cordélia fit un signe d'aurevoir à Doyle une fois de plus, puis alla près d'Angel.

Il ne se tourna pas quand elle l'approcha, mais elle savait qu'il en était conscient. Assez sûr, alors qu'elle venait à ses côtés, il dit, "C'est ici que ça c'est produit la première fois."

"Oui," dit Cordélia, surprise qu'il s'en souvienne. "C'est ici que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais remarquée."

Angel la regarda ensuite, ses yeux à la fois sympathiques et peinés."Ca n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire."

"Oh. Juste. Pas l'univers centré sur Cordélia. Ils me dissent que c'est réel, j'ai juste quelques problèmes à le croire." Elle poussa son propre embarras plus loin. "Où quoi s'est passé la première fois?"

"C'est où Buffy et moi avons rompu." Il le dit si simplement, et cependant elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir la profonde vague de peine dans sa voix. "Je suppose – nous ne sortions pas vraiment ensemble avant, mais nous étions impliqués, et puis elle a découvert que j'étais un vampire, et il semblait que la seule chose que nous pouvions faire était laisser l'autre partir. Nous ne le voulions pas, mais nous pensions que nous le devions. Elle me donna un baiser d'aurevoir, et la croix que je lui avais donné brûla ma poitrine. J'ai cru que c'était tout. J'ai cru que c'était la fin.."

Cordélia n'avait jamais su qu'Angel et Buffy avaient, à l'origine, décidé de ne pas s'impliquer tous les deux. Elle pouvait entendre le désir dans la voix du vampire, et elle se détesta pour la façon dont son envie brûlait et se tordait en elle. "Tu as dit – la première fois. Je pensais, dans cette réalité, que vous n'aviez jamais rompu. Encore je veux dire."

"Aujourd'hui," dit-il faiblement. "Elle veut partir de ce monde de ses propres conditions. Indépendante. Et ça signifie sans moi."

"Oh, Dieu." Cordélia sentit son corps devenir froid, et elle saisit son bras. "Est-ce à cause de moi? Je suis désolée – je ne voulais pas te blesser --"

"Ce n'est pas toi," dit-il. Ses yeux vinrent sur elle brièvement, puis retournèrent à l'endroit sur la piste de danse, sans aucun doute, une Buffy et un Angel ombrageux étaient toujours debout dans sa mémoire. "Pas seulement toi. Elle n'a pas aimé découvrir que nous étions -- sommes – amoureux, dans cette autre réalité. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que Buffy a rompu avec moi."

Angel était tellement blessé, et Cordélia était déchirée entre son propre ressentiment égoïste de sa douleur d'avoir perdu Buffy et la simple pulsion de le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforté de n'importe quel moyen qu'elle puisse. Elle coupa en mettant sa main sur la sienne. "Est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi?" murmura-t-elle. "C'est ok si tu ne veux pas."

Il hésita pour un moment, puis dit, "Les choses n'ont pas été bien entre nous depuis un long moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a changé pour nous, mais ça l'a fait. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus l'aider. Comme si je pouvais seulement la blesser. Je ne disais jamais la bonne chose ou faisais la bonne chose – peut-être qu'après un moment, j'ai cessé d'essayer." Angel grimaça alors qu'il ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder les ombres du passé plus longtemps. "Je croyais qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et si c'était faux? Et si je l'avais seulement retenue tout ce temps?"

"Angel, non," dit Cordélia, serrant sa main. "Tu ne retiens pas les gens. Ne le sais-tu pas?" Il tourna finalement sa tête pour lui faire face alors qu'elle murmura, "Tu as cette façon à propos de toi – tu peux juste regarder dans mes yeux, ou dire quelques mots, et soudainement c'est comme si -- comme si je suis plus forte, et plus intelligente, et meilleure que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et ce n'est pas seulement moi. Tu as ce cadeau Angel. Tu fais les gens voir ce qu'ils sont, et ce qu'ils peuvent être. Tu les fais croire en eux. Alors nous croyons tous en toi."

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il doute d'elle. Peut-être qu'il lui pose des questions. Dans ses meilleurs jours, qu'il la remercie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse.

Angel, pensa-t-elle, la voix de son esprit parlant quand elle ne le pouvait pas. La bouche d'Angel était sur la sienne, ses lèvres refroidies, son corps proche. Sa tête s'inclinait en arrière, et son sang tourbillonnait dans sa tête, et elle ne pouvait pas voir, pouvait pas parler, pouvait pas penser. Il y avait seulement le nom Angel, et l'homme qui la serrait étroitement contre lui, l'embrassait, la faisant se sentir comme si elle ne pourrait jamais être assez proche de lui.

Quand ses lèvres se séparèrent des siennes, il murmura fiévreusement, "Je suis désolé."

"Non – ne sois pas désolé." Cordélia prit une profonde, tremblante respiration. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle pouvait voir son regret, sa peine, son angoisse. Elle savait, avec une conviction qui la transperça jusqu'au noyau, qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée par amour. Il aimait toujours Buffy. Mais il voulait se sentir comme quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir de l'importance, quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à donner. Buffy ne pouvait pas lui donner ça. Elle pouvait.

Elle pensa à la réalité où elle voulait retourner, ses problème, ses complexités. Elle sentit la main du vampire, toujours étroitement sur sa taille, et se rappela comment sentaient contre sa peau nue une nuit au ballet. Elle pesa le pour et le contre de ça, fit sa décision, et le regarda dans les yeux. "Viens à mon hôtel avec moi."

Angel fit non de la tête, répondant automatiquement. Mais ses mains ne quittèrent pas le corps de la jeune femme. "Je ne devrais pas. Tu -- Cordélia, tu mérites d'être avec l'homme que tu aimes. Ca n'est pas moi. Nous ne sommes pas différents – mais ça n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu aimes. Je ne suis pas l'homme qui t'aime."

"Shhh." Cordélia posa ses doigts contre sa bouche. "Nous ne nous aimons pas l'un l'autre. Mais nous pouvons nous réconforter l'un l'autre. Et Angel – l'homme qui m'aime – il a une malédiction. Il ne peut pas me faire l'amour, pas vraiment – pas sans risquer de perdre son âme pour toujours. En fin de compte, il va se sentir tout mal et onéreux à ce sujet, comme s'il me prenait quelque chose. Comme si la manière dont nous nous sentons à propos de l'autre ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'importance que d'enfoncer A dans la fente B."

"Tu veux dire – on n'a jamais – on n'a jamais fait --"

"Jamais passé la partie du baiser," dit Cordélia. Elle trouvait que mentionner que leur choyante session avait été le résultat d'une possession fantomatique serait complètement hors sujet. "Nous ne pouvions pas. Nous ne pouvons pas. Est-ce que tu comprends? Mais ici -- Angel, toi et moi pourrions -- " Elle déglutit difficilement, continuant. "Si je pouvais lui dire que nous avions fait l'amour – que je savais comment c'était d'être avec lui, qu'il m'avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner dans un lit, que j'avais juste besoin de lui qu'il m'aime – ça aiderait, je crois."

"Tu ne pourras jamais faire l'amour avec ton Angel," dit-il. "Mais tu veux faire l'amour avec moi."

Juste les mots – faire l'amour avec moi – firent Cordélia vouloir tournoyer. Elle murmura, "Oui. Juste une fois, Angel – juste pour avec toi une fois --"

Il l'embrassa encore, la saisissant étroitement contre lui, tellement étroitement que ça blessait presque. Tellement de ceci est mal, pensa Cordélia. Mais tellement ne l'est pas.

Rudement, Angel dit, "Allons-y."

* * *

La chambre de Cordélia était un endroit ruché, féminin. Papier peint Brocart et dessus de lit en dentelle. Cela fit Angel se sentir plus hors de milieu qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Il trompait Buffy (non, Buffy avait rompu avec lui, elle ne le voulait plus, elle ne l'avait plus voulu depuis si longtemps et Cordélia le voulait), et aurait dû se reposer avant le combat (comment pourrait-il dormir, comment pourrait-il penser, comment pourrait-il faire autre chose que de sentir la douleur d'avoir perdu Buffy?), et il était sur le point d'aller dans un lit avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

Une femme qu'il souhaitait aimer.

"Bien," dit Cordélia. Elle semblait aussi inconfortable que lui. Elle ôta son parka -- non, le parka de Buffy que Cordélia avait emprunté – mais à part ça, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se déshabiller. Elle ne le regardait même pas. "Même pas un peu mal à l'aise ici, hein?"

"Je suis désolé," dit Angel. Il ôta son propre manteau, souhaita pour un cintre pour le cuir, puis pensa à la fin de l'univers et le laissa juste tombé. "Je devrais faire quelque chose de viril. Arracher tes vêtements ou te jeter sur le lit. Quelque chose."

"Cela sonne bien," dit Cordélia avec espoir. Mais elle était aussi incertaine que lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un moment, puis ils regardèrent tous les deux plus loin encore.

"Cordélia – avant que nous fassions ça --" Angel prit une profonde respiration, puis se lança. "Je ne veux juste pas prendre avantage – je ne veux pas faire quelque chose de stupide parce que je suis blessé --"

"Angel," Cordélia déposa ses mains de chaque côtés du visage du vampire. "Tu ne prends pas avantage de moi. Je ne prends pas avantage de toi. Tu as besoin de te sentir aimer. J'ai besoin de savoir comment c'est de te faire l'amour. Nous pouvons être là l'un pour l'autre, juste pour aujourd'hui. Si tu veux."

Ses cheveux étaient longs et doux et sombres. Ses yeux brillaient avec amour et désir. Angel sentit les derniers brins de sa résolution tirer et casser. "Ok," murmura-t-il.

"Ok," dit-elle. Mais ils étaient toujours debout là, se fixant l'un l'autre.

Angel cassa le moment en prenant sa main alors qu'il s'asseyait au pied du lit, la tirant après lui. "Ton Angel – celui dont tu te souviens, celui que tu aimes – qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il aurait fait?" Il passa une main à travers les cheveux de Cordélia. "Comment – comment aurait-il voulu que ça soit? Votre première fois ensemble."

Elle hésita, puis l'étreint étroitement, reposant sa tête contre son torse. Angel la serra, la berça doucement d'avant en arrière. Il frotta ses cheveux, sentant la douce courbe de son cou. Sa voix étouffée dit, "Je pense – je pense qu'il aurait voulu que ça soit lent. Gentil. Doux."

"Je peux faire ça." Angel la poussa un peu en arrière juste assez loin pour que son visage se penche vers le sien. "Je peux aller lentement." Doucement, tellement doucement, il abaissa sa bouche contre la sienne une nouvelle fois.

Ce baiser n'était en rien comme celui du Bronze – tellement rempli de douleur, tellement dur, tellement rude. Cette fois, il se laissa lui-même sentir; la bouche de Cordélia était si douce, sa langue si chaude, sa saveur si agréable et réelle. Il apporta ses mains jusqu'à son visage, traçant le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient profondément.

Les mains de Cordy tirèrent sa chemise, ses doigts tendu, son col tendu contre son cou. Il avait oublié comment on se sentait – quand on était saisi tellement désespérément, serré tellement étroitement. Voulu à ce point.

Angel glissa une main derrière son dos à la base de son cou, alors il pouvait soutenir son visage contre le sien, l'empêcher de briser leurs baisers même pour un instant. Avec son autre main il commença à la toucher – frôlement doux, gentils du bout de ses doigts contre son dos, son ventre, la profondeur entre ses seins. Alors qu'elle arquait contre lui, l'invitant à la toucher plus, Angel se sentit gonfler, devenir dur, devenir chaud. "Cordélia," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Elle se tendit légèrement, et il la regarda, surpris et consterné. "Quoi – ais-je fais quelque chose de mal?"

"C'est juste – pourrais-tu – m'appeler Cordy?"

Il l'appellerait n'importe comment. Ferait n'importe quoi. "Cordy," dit-il. "Tu es Cordy."

Elle l'embrassa encore, encore plus profondément cette fois, et ses doigts tremblants commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Le corps d'Angel semblait se noyer avec de la chaleur presque vivante, la chaleur de son corps se transférant au sien, appelant quelque chose de lui qui avait été silencieux pour trop longtemps. Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent le long de son épaule, lui enlevant sa chemise en un doux bruit de tissu. Le bout de ses doigts laissant des lignes de picotements sur ses épaules, ses bras. Il l'imagina le toucher partout, et quelque chose en lui fondit et mena.

"Cordy," murmura-t-il encore, l'appelant par le nom qu'elle voulait, le nom lui étant donné par l'homme qu'il aurait pu être. Angel lui ôta son chandail, et elle arrêta de le toucher juste long assez pour lever les bras et l'aider. Elle portait un soutien-gorge à lacet vert écume, cher et séduisant. Cordélia le fixait aussi, comme si elle était déchirée entre ses désirs physiques et quelque chose d'autre qui pouvait seulement être -- "Es-tu timide?" murmura-t-il. "Ne t'ais-je pas – vue auparavant?"

"Tu as vu jusque là," chuchota-t-elle. "Tout comme moi. Mais ceci – ceci est plus ou moins quand --"

"Je veux te voir." Angel embrassa le coin de sa mâchoire, le long de la ligne de son cou, la petite cavité à la base de sa gorge. "Je veux que tu me voies."

Cordélia soupira, un long, frissonnant souffle. Puis elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui et ôta son pantalon, le laissant tomber au pied du lit. Sa culotte était assortie au soutien-gorge. Elle avait des courbes – hanches que vous pouviez tenir, seins que vous vouliez goûter --

La mémoire d'Angel "clignota" vers Buffy – minuscule, petite Buffy fin-roseau, si fragile, si délicate – et pour un moment le froid était revenu sur lui encore, refroidissant son cœur et son désir.

Mais ensuite il regarda dans les yeux sombres de Cordélia, grands ouverts et incertains. Elle ne savait pas comment il se sentirait à propos d'elle – s'il la voudrait, et en un instant Angel compris que son inquiète était pour aussi pour l'autre Angel. Il vit son besoin et peur aussi clairement qu'il sentait les siens. Seulement là il sut que ce qui se passait entre eux dans cette chambre, dans ce lit – ce serait à eux, et à eux seuls. Ce n'était pas à propos de sa perte de Buffy, ou son essai de l'attacher. C'était à propos de Cordélia. C'était à propos de deux personnes effrayées prenant leur seule chance d'être près l'un de l'autre. De se donner l'un à l'autre.

Il devait bien ça à Cordélia, juste pour lui avoir fait croire.

"Tu es magnifique," murmura-t-il. "Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Une ombre de son ancien sourire flotta sur son visage. "Dans cette réalité, j'ai gagné l'Award Maxim de 'Sexy de l'année'. Ca m'inclus un peu dedans," confessa-t-elle. "Mais ceux-là – ceux-là étaient d'autres gars. Tu es le seul qui ait jamais importé."

Les doigts de Cordélia accrochèrent sa ceinture; quand Angel ne résista pas, elle la déboucla, puis commença à déboutonner son pantalon. La chaleur revint inonder son corps alors qu'elle tirait sur sa taille; il se leva juste assez longtemps pour laisser son pantalon et son boxer tomber sur le sol. Nu, il resta debout devant elle pendant un long moment, ne cachant rien à la façon dont les yeux de la jeune femme suivait la longueur de son corps, la façon dont ses lèvres se séparèrent légèrement alors qu'elle se laissait fixer son pénis durcissant.

Elle frissonnait, et Angel réalisa que sa réaction physique n'était peut-être pas entièrement due à l'excitation. "Viens ici," chuchota-t-il, faisant un pas autour du bord du lit et retirant les couvertures. Il se glissa dans le lit, faisant de la place pour elle à côté de lui; elle rampa jusqu'à lui – sa poitrine sortant presque hors des tasses de son soutien-gorge à lacets – et se courba à son côté. Angel drapa les couvertures au-dessus d'elle, sauvant la chaleur de son corps pour eux deux. "C'est mieux."

"Oh," respira Cordélia tandis que la main du vampire se déposa sur la légère bosse de son ventre. "Oui."

Angel l'embrassa encore, long et humide et lent. Sa bouche était si chaude, si large. Elle goûtait comme le bon vin et quelque chose d'autre – quelque chose tellement plus riche --

Les ongles de Cordélia éraflèrent légèrement le long de son dos, le faisant s'arquer contre elle et gémir. Encouragée, elle l'érafla un peu plus fort, l'embrassa plus profondément. Il poussa son genou entre ses jambes -- oh, Dieu, peau douce et le lacet de ses sous-vêtements, humide et blet contre sa cuisse. Cordélia bougea contre lui, se frottant contre sa jambe, et il regarda, excité, alors que son visage enregistrait la satisfaction pure, charnel du contact.

Angel caressa ses seins; elle remplissait ses mains, chaude et douce, et il pouvait sentir ses mamelons se serrer contre ses paumes, même à travers le tissu. Il tira sur l'une des brides, la poussant outre son épaule. "C'est magnifique," dit-il. "Et ça doit partir."

"Heureusement." Cordélia s'assit à moitié, brisant le contact entre leur corps pour quelques secondes qui semblèrent trop longues. Mais il regarda alors qu'elle plia ses bras derrière elle, détacha le soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber. La vue de sa poitrine en entier, ses larges, sombres mamelons, rendit Angel encore plus dur, le sang coulant dans son déjà-épais pénis tellement vite que ça blessait presque.

Il la recoucha; poussant ses épaules contre le lit. Cordélia fit un petit pleur tandis qu'il prenait un de ses mamelons en bouche, dodu entre ses lèvres, doux contre sa langue. Il la suça gentiment, aimant la façon dont elle se tordait sous lui, cherchant à la fois pour évasion et dégagement. Angel souleva la tête plus loin seulement long assez pour murmurer, "Cordy," avant qu'il ne bouge vers l'autre sein, pour la taquiner une fois encore avec la même excitation. Elle poussa un cri encore -- oh, Dieu, elle était bruyante, et il aimait bruyante, et il n'avait même pas encore commencé – et son pénis frottait contre l'une de ses jambes alors qu'elle se contorsionnait, et c'était déjà tellement bon --

"Angel," souffla-t-elle, "S'il-te-plaît – je veux --"

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux," murmura-til, espérant que son souffle serait frais contre ses mamelons serrés. Elle frissonna, et il sourit. "Tout ce que tu veux."

"Je veux te goûter." Cordélia l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue faisant des choses à l'intérieur de sa bouche voulant suggérer tout le reste qu'elle voulait faire. Le pénis d'Angel palpita si fort que pour un moment qu'il cru qu'il allait peut-être venir juste maintenant, se vidant contre sa cuisse.

Son visage devait avoir enregistrer l'excitation qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'exprimer. Cordélia sourit sciemment alors qu'elle le décalait sur son dos et commença à l'embrasser en faisant son chemin vers le centre de son torse. Angel attrapa le bord de la tête du lit avec les deux mains; la verrière de dentelle au-dessus d'eux secoua. Juste alors que sa langue plongea dans son nombril, elle s'arrêta. Après un moment, Angel haleta, "Oh, Dieu, ne t'arrête pas maintenant."

"Je – c'est juste --" Elle le regarda, presque comiquement effarée. "Je n'ai jamais été avec un gars incirconcis avant. Est-ce différent ? Je ne veux pas le faire de travers."

"Tu ne vas pas le faire de travers," dit Angel dans une précipitation. "Tout ce que tu fais ne va pas être de travers."

Cordélia eut l'air toujours incertaine, et Angel – se forçant lui-même dans quelque patience qu'il pouvait rassembler – lâcha la tête du lit. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'enroula autour de son pénis. Juste le touché de sa peau chaude, douce le fit grimacer, et ça lui prit un autre moment pour être capable de parler. "Fais ça," haleta-t-il, utilisant ses doigts pour lisser le dos de son prépuce. "Juste comme ça."

"Juste comme ça," murmura-t-elle, son souffle chaud contre la tête exposée de son pénis. "Compris."

Et puis sa bouche fut sur lui, si chaude et humide qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Angel attrapa la tête du lit encore, tellement fort qu'il aurait du la casser. Sa langue donnant des petits coups autour de la verge, pressée contre le bon endroit eu bout. Il combattit l'envie de pomper en elle, mais il ne put s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches juste un petit peu, juste la plus faible imitation de la poussée. Puis Cordélia commença à sucer – sucer dur, tellement de pression que cela sentait comme si son pénis n'avait jamais été si dur, si fort, si désespéré de venir --

"Stop, stop," haleta-t-il, s'éloignant. Ses lèvres firent un bruit lisse alors qu'il se dégageait de sa bouche. Quand Cordélia le regarda avec confusion, il parvint à dire, "En toi. Veux être – en toi."

"Alors sois en moi," murmura-t-elle. Les longs cheveux de Cordélia traînèrent le long de sa peau alors qu'elle rampa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche une fois encore. Angel ôta sa culotte, les deux tâtonnant pour la bouger sans briser le baiser. Elle était mouillée dans ses mains, et son odeur était épaisse dans la chambre.

Alors qu'elle écartait ses jambes pour lui, Angel jeta un regard à son corps nu pour la première fois. Elle était incurvée et dorée dans la faible lumière, une femme de fantasme, mais si réelle, si près, il pouvait difficilement le supporter. Il la toucha gentiment, rapidement, partout – seins, dos, clavicules, genoux. "Cordélia -- Cordy --"

"Oui?" Sa respiration était peu profonde, et Angel pouvait entendre à quel point son cœur battait vite. Il la regarda et la vit en entier – la beauté de son corps, le courage de son esprit, son humour, sa fierté, son impulsivité, tout entier.

"Il t'aime," dit calmement Angel. "Je sais qu'il t'aime."

Larmes – soit de soulagement soit de joie, il ne pouvait le dire – remplirent ses yeux. "Je l'aime aussi."

Il plongea ses doigts entre ses jambes, sentit les doux plis de son vagin contre sa peau. Puis elle prit son pénis dans sa main et le guida, juste où il avait besoin d'être – et ensuite elle s'empala sur lui, la chaleur de la vie, tellement bien ajusté, tellement bon.

Cordélia gémit et Angel la saisit juste à la taille, la tirant plus près, s'enfonçant plus profondément. Quand il descendit complètement en elle, pendant un long moment il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas penser. Il pouvait seulement sentir le battement de son cœur contre son pénis, pouvait seulement la regarder alors qu'elle caressait son torse, puis porta sa main jusqu'à ses seins,

Angel pouvait prendre un conseil. Il prit un de ses seins dans sa main, faisant des cercles autour du mamelon avec son pouce. Elle fit un bruit de satisfaction bas, fredonnant. Il porta son autre main à la jointure de leur corps, chercha et trouva --

"Oh, oh, oh Dieu, Angel --" haleta Cordélia, puis fit un cri incohérent alors qu'il commença à la masser là, juste là.

"Cordy," murmura Angel. Cordélia commença à bouger au-dessus de lui, tordant ses hanches d'une façon qui était mi-poussée, mi-cercle. Il attrapa le mouvement immédiatement, faisant des spirales avec elle, poussant en elle alors qu'ils venaient. Ses doigts firent pression en elle tandis qu'il était le plus profondément possible en elle, encore et encore, les deux ressentant la chaleur et la pression de l'autre au même moment, dans le même rythme, construisant le tempo et le plaisir alors qu'ils venaient.

Elle jeta la tête en arrière alors qu'elle gémit encore, un son si profond en elle qu'il put sentir les vibrations contre son propre corps. Ses longs cheveux sombres lui collaient à la peau avec sa sueur. Elle était vivante avec chaleur – elle était chaleur, et il était enterré si profondément en elle que c'était comme s'il était en feu.

Angel la massa juste un plus fort, un peu plus vite, et son gémissement se transforma en un cri de pur plaisir. Le corps de Cordélia se tendit, et il sentit les contractions de son orgasme, serrer contre son pénis. Il le sentit puis –la variation du cadena-glissant (_je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé) _dans son cerveau et son intestin lui dit qu'il allait venir à tout moment, tout moment --

Puis il n'y eut rien sauf la chaleur et la lumière et la sensation, le tirant à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste une lueur vacillante de sensation – puis explosa, à l'extérieur et à l'extérieur, de mieux en mieux, sortant de lui, hors de sa peau, se renversant en elle dans une précipitation qui effaça tout le reste.

Cordélia s'effondra sur lui, sa poitrine lourde contre son torse. Quand Angel pensa qu'il pouvait bouger à nouveau, il parvint à attraper les couvertures et les tira autour d'elle, les enveloppant tous les deux ensemble. Elle respirait fort, son corps couvert de sueur et chaud. Il l'étreint aussi étroitement qu'il pouvait; ses muscles ne semblaient pas vouloir obéir. Il tremblait à cause de l'émotion et de la pure délivrance, et elle tremblait. Pendant un moment ils ne dirent rien, se serrèrent juste l'un l'autre tandis que les tremblements passaient.

Finallement, il murmura, "C'est un homme chanceux. Cet autre moi."

Elle ne leva pas sa tête de son torse, mais elle se tourna pour que sa joue contre sa peau et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. "Il n'aura jamais ça, tu sais. Ce que toi et moi venons de partager – Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner."

"Il a ton amour,"dit Angel. "Aussi incroyable que ceci était – je pense que ton amour vaut bien plus."

Elle sourit doucement. "Je lui dirai ça."

Il regarda son visage – tellement magnifique, tellement effrayée, tellement perdue – et toucha sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts. "Dis-lui -- " Angel ferma les yeux pendant un moment et chercha dans ses souvenirs. Puis il lui sourit une nouvelle fois. "Dis-lui qu'une fois, de retour en Irlande, alors qu'il était un garçon, il escalada une montagne. Peut-être pas une montagne je suppose, mais c'était une dure journée de travail. Son père lui avait interdit de le faire, et donc il y avait le frisson aussi." Il joua une mèche de ses cheveux sombres. "Quand il – quand j'ai atteint le sommet, je pouvais voir toute la campagne. J'étais fatigué, et mon cœur battait la chamade mais c'était tellement beau. J'étais tellement fier – d'avoir été capable de monter si haut, de savoir que le pays que je regardais était à moi. J'étais haut dans le ciel, alors c'était comme si le paradis était tout autour de moi."

Angel embrassa gentiment Cordélia, puis murmura, "Dis-lui, qu'après que nous ayons fait l'amour – c'est comme ça que je me suis sentit. Juste comme ça."

"Oh, Angel." Cordélia prit une respiration profonde, tremblante. Elle dit, "Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Son sourire était faible. "Tu vas me faire tomber amoureuse de toi aussi."


	9. Chapitre 9

Part IX

Riley essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur poignardante dans ses bras, ou à propos du fait que des personnes qui avaient l'habitude d'être ses amis -- Graham, Forrest – étaient celles qui le tenaient si douloureusement. Par-dessus tout, il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils faisaient à Faith seulement quelques pas plus loin. Il pouvait l'entendre lutter, entendre les jurons des hommes essayant de la contrôler; même si Faith n'essayait pas de son mieux, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, et cela sonnait comme si Faith faisait une bonne démonstration.

"Finn." Il leva les yeux pour voir Maggie Walsh debout au-dessus des escaliers, Adam d'un côté, Naiura de l'autre. Riley sentit – tout à la fois, sembla-t-il. Culpabilité, peur et plus étonnement et fortement de tous, soulagement.

Ils n'ont pas encore commencés, pensa-t-il. Nous les avons bloqués. Ils ne retourneront pas près d'Acathla avant qu'ils n'en aient fini avec nous.

"Où étaient-ils?" dit Walsh d'un ton tranchant, dirigeant son regard de glace vers Forrest.

"Périmètre lointain," répondu Forrest. "Côté Nord. Ils étaient cachés dans un des bâtiments abandonnés du lycée, un certain genre de hangar d'entretien --"

"Que vous avez manqué pendant votre patrouille de plus tôt," finis Walsh. Riley pouvait sentir la tension de Forrest -- Riley savait, contrairement à Walsh, que l'équipe de l'Initiative avait fait son job correctement avant. Faith et Riley s'étaient faufilés dans ce hangar seulement quelques minutes avant leur "capture," juste au moment où Riley savait qu'ils viendraient pour une deuxième recherche. Bizarrement, il se sentait toujours protecteur envers l'équipe; une part en lui voulait les défendre. Mais il garda le silence.

"Dégagez vos putains de mains de moi!" jura Faith, luttant toujours à leurs côtés. "Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire? Me violer? J'ai baisé celui-là pour le "rembourser" de m'avoir sortie, mais y a aucune chance pour que je vous baise pour m'avoir ramenée."

Riley sentit son visage rougir alors que son estomac se retourna en pure horreur. Pourquoi leur avait-elle dit ça? Puis il se rappela les examens médicaux qu'ils lui faisaient toujours passer et réalisa – qu'elle devait expliquer. Ils trouveraient probablement l'évidence, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire comme s'ils avaient caché quoi que soit. Quand Walsh descendit les escaliers, le fixant, il se força à dire, dans ce qu'il espérait était une convaincante voix amère, "Elle le voulait."

"Seigneur, Finn," dit Walsh, croissant ses bras devant elle. Elle sembla à la fois déçue et amusée. "Si j'avais su que tu devenais désespéré à ce point -- bien. Des mesures auraient pu être prise."

"Nous n'allons pas l'éliminer, Mère," dit Adam. Il avança lourdement derrière elle, ses yeux intelligents petits et noirs alors qu'ils étudiaient Riley et Faith. "Il est mon frère. Il comprend tellement. Nous ne pourrons jamais en trouver un autre."

"Nous pouvons en faire un," dit Walsh. Elle souriait, mais Riley fut horrifié de réaliser qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

"C'est des sottises," dit Naiura, qui bougea rapidement près des autres dans un scintillement de voiles. "Pourquoi perdons-nous notre temps ici? Réprimande tes hommes en ton temps. Nous avons un rituel à préparer pour le moment."

"Ce qui arrive ici importe pour notre futur, si pas pour le vôtre," cassa Walsh. "Nous vous faisons une faveur. Comportez-vous de cette manière."

"Une faveur? Tu aurais dû te voir avant, si tu veux parler de faveurs." ricana Naiura. "Aucune pensée dans ton esprit, ton corps traînant des pieds pour faire obéir ton fils-démon --"

"Vous avez attendu si longtemps pour rentrer chez vous," dit Adam. "Une autre heure ne peut pas avoir de conséquences." Naiura s'offusqua, les petites plûmes au-dessus de sa tête s'agitant. Adam regarda à nouveau Riley, son expression plus aimable que Riley ne l'avait jamais vu. "Nous avons la Tueuse de nouveau, et nous allons découvrir pourquoi mon frère voulait s'échapper."

"Quoi que ce soit," dit Walsh, "nous pouvons le fixer."

Le fixer? Riley pensa aux divers puces et cables qu'il avait été prié de supporter à travers les années, les drogues qu'il savait avaient été glissées dans sa nourriture. Il pensa aux visages comme-des-masques d'un couple de nouvelles recrues qui était ressortit d'une chambre d'expérimentation comme des ombres de ce qu'ils avaient été avant qu'ils n'y entrent. Pour la première fois, il sentit la terreur brute -- Riley était disposé à mourir, était disposé à tout risquer pour une nouvelle réalité, mais devenir l'un des jouets de Walsh --

"Sale pute" lança Faith, d'un cri perçant, se jetant sur Walsh. Son poing fit contact, envoyant Walsh voler sur le sol. Un des soldats frappa Faith avec le taser _(arme qui électrocute)_, et elle sauta et se tordit dans l'air. Pas les tasers, pensa Riley. Elle les déteste tellement.

Adam s'agenouilla aux côtés de Walsh, berçant sa tête dans son énorme main. Elle clignait des yeux, désorientée mais clairement bien. "Ramenez-la dans sa cellule," dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers Faith. "Et amenez mon frère à la chambre 812."

La chambre 812 était une chambre d'expérimentation.

Pour la première depuis leur re-capture délibérée, Riley laissa ses yeux rencontrer ceux de Faith. Elle était toujours sonnée de l'attaque du taser, mais elle rencontra son regard, son expression différente de toutes celles qu'il avait vues sur son visage. Il vit de la peur, de la compassion, le désespoir de lui donner de la force. Pour un moment, il crut voir aussi quelque chose d'autre --

"Allez," grogna Graham, tirant Riley loin d'elle et vers la chambre d'expérimentations. Riley regarda vers le haut, se questionnant sur le monde d'en haut, et priant que les autres viennent. Bientôt.

* * *

Angel était sûr qu'il avait été dans des situations plus inconfortables. Mais en ce moment – debout devant les limites de l'enceinte de l'Initiative, se préparant à mettre un terme à la seule réalité qu'il connaissait, avec la femme qu'il aimait à sa droite et la femme avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi à faire l'amour à sa gauche – il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler une.

"Vérifier vos armes," dit Wesley. Bien qu'Angel puisse voir à quel point Wesley détestait profondément ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, il les préparait toujours entièrement pour la tâche à venir. "Soyez sûr d'en avoir une en main, et une prête à être saisie si vous êtes désarmés en plein combat."

"Wow, je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi-même," dit Buffy. Mais sa voix était dépourvue d'amertume qu'Angel était, réalisa-t-il, arrivé à associer avec elle. Elle semblait curieusement à l'aise; apparemment sa grève pour l'indépendance avait accompli quelque chose en elle, bien qu'Angel n'était pas sûr de quoi. Il savait simplement qu'elle souriait alors qu'elle attachait une lampe torche à sa ceinture, et qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré ses yeux du temps entier qu'ils avaient passé à se préparer

Angel s'était attendu à se sentir coupable quand il verrait Buffy à nouveau, être debout devant elle avec la saveur d'une autre femme dans sa bouche, les faibles traces de ses éraflures sur son dos. Mais non. Ce qui s'était passé avec Cordélia ne semblait avoir rien du tout à faire avec Buffy – comme si ça appartenait réellement à cet autre univers, celui qui avait été et le serait encore. Quelque chose en Cordélia lui appartenait, et il savait que, en dépit de tout, quelque chose en lui appartenait à elle aussi.

Cependant il aspirait toujours à Buffy, pour qu'elle se tourne et lui fasse face, pour reconnaître quelque chose de la peine qu'il ressentait, la plaie béante que son départ avait laissée. Angel la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir qu'elle la ressentait aussi. Ils avaient passé pratiquement sept années ensemble, inséparable, à la fois pour le pire ou pour le meilleur. La soudaineté brutale de leur rupture, la finalité de cela, l'écrasait aussi

Pourtant elle le gardait à l'intérieur, gardait cette dernière émotion qu'ils partageraient jamais – douleur – sous la surface.

"Est-ce que vous avez essayé de mettre ces choses sous ressort?" offrit Cordélia. Elle tenait un pieu contre son poignet à titre d'essai alors qu'elle se tapissait légèrement derrière une haie gelée. "Vous savez, pas frapper, juste pieuter?"

Angel y avait pensé une fois, mais Buffy et Wesley n'avaient pas été intéressés, donc il n'avait pas suivit l'idée. "C'est une bonne idée," dit-il. "Mais pas le temps pour le moment." Cordélia lui donna un petit sourire incertain, et il lui rendit. Encore une fois il sentit l'impulsion de la consoler, de la protéger. D'un autre côté, ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire était les meilleures consolation et protection qu'il pouvait offrir.

Un monde meilleur est devant nous, pensa-t-il. Pour nous tous. Cordélia nous montre le chemin. Rien d'autre n'est important, comparé à ça.

Gunn secoua la tête alors qu'il soulevait sa propre épée. "J'aurais dû apporter mon camion," dit-il. "Nous avons un canon de pieu monté sur cette chose. Marche super bien, laissez-moi vous dire."

"Un canon à pieu," dit Jenny. Sa voix était juste un peu -- distraire, pensa Angel. Comme si elle était avec eux plus en chair et en os qu'en esprit. "C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous aurions dû essayer ça."

"J'suppose que je devrais mettre mon visage de jeu," dit Doyle, secouant la tête alors que son visage se transformait en celui de son père démon-Brachen. "Voilà, maintenant ça va mieux."

"Pourquoi ne le portes-tu pas tout le temps?" dit Lorne. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire avec aucune des armes, mais il s'était courageusement armé d'un pieu et d'un couteau avec une large lame. "Sérieusement, vert est ta couleur. Et je sais de quoi je parle ici."

"Je ne suis pas aussi inventif que toi avec les excuses," dit Doyle. "Si je ne me débarrasse pas de ce repli mortel dans une heure, je t'en demanderais quelque une."

"Tu devrais commuter de nouveau à l'humain, tout comme Angel devrait se retenir de se transformer, s'il le peut," dit Buffy. Angel remarqua qu'il était seulement mentionner à la troisième personne. "L'Initiative a cette attitude schizophrène majeure envers les démons. Adam dirige leur vies, mais ils les détestent autrement. Ils se battront contre vous différemment s'ils pensent que vous êtes humain."

"C'est-à-dire, essayeront probablement moins de me tuer?" dit Doyle. "Est-ce important maintenant? Je suis plus fort de cette façon. C'est mieux que j'y reste collé."

Buffy haussa les épaules. "Tu prends tes risques. Je suppose que nous le faisons tous."

"Bien alors," dit Wesley. "Est-ce que tout le monde comprend ce que nous faisons?" Alors qu'il dit cela, il regarda durement Jenny. Elle ne réagit pas.

"Nous sommes prêts," dit Angel. "Cette réalité est toujours en place, donc Faith et Riley doivent les avoir bloqués. Mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps à perdre." Voulant dire, bougeons, Wes.

"Très bien," dit Wesley. Il se tourna vers Buffy, attendant, comme toujours, pour qu'elle donne le départ.

Buffy regarda le petit hangar concret qui, selon Riley Finn, était leur entrée vers l'enceinte; Angel sentit son corps se tendre, se préparer pour son signal. Mais ensuite elle se tourna vers lui et, enfin, le regarda dans les yeux. Elle murmura, "Aurevoir, Angel."

Sa petite-amie. Cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent glacé. La fin du monde. Angel sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais il parvint à dire, "Aurevoir, Buffy."

Elle se retourna vers l'entrée, vers le combat. "Allons-y."

* * *

Ils étaient profondément dans les tunnels avant que la première patrouille ne les repèrent, et heureusement, Cordélia repéra la patrouille en première.

"Préparez-vous," murmura-t-elle, faisant signe aux autres de se baisser. Elle vit le regard de surprise sur le visage de Buffy, mais les hommes – ceux qui l'avaient vue combattre – s'abaissèrent tous immédiatement. La patrouille était à moins de 2 mètres avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qu'ils se passent.

"Vos places!" hurla le chef de la patrouille, mais Cordélia sauta en avant et frappa son pied en plein dans son plexus solaire avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose d'autre. Il eut des hauts-cœur et se plia en deux, et Cordélia tourna autour, cherchant une autre occasion de frapper.

Les autres semblaient contrôler la situation. Buffy frappait dans un gars de l'Initiative comme si c'était un punching ball, Gunn avait déjà battu un autre à plat de couture et Angel se jeta sur le dernier. Il intercepta le gars et lui mit son pied dans la figure – mais trop tard. Apparemment il avait donné une sorte de signal, parce que les lumières commencèrent à clignoter en jaune-or, et elle pouvait entendre un klaxon lointain commencé à sonner. "Nous avons un problème," dit Cordélia.

"Et il commence avec un P, ce qui rime avec C, qui représente Ca alors, tu crois?" lança Lorne. "Ils ont quelques personnes qui se dirigent vers ici. Nous avons intérêt à nous hâter."

Ils se séparèrent dans les équipes qu'ils avaient convenues à l'avance -- Jenny, Lorne et Doyle avec Buffy, et Cordélia, Angel et Gunn avec Wesley. Cordélia vit l'hésitation de Wesley à y aller; elle avait cru que se serait Angel qui ne pourrait pas marcher au loin, mais il le faisait, résolument. Elle saisit la main de Wesley et murmura, "Allons. Nous devons nous dépêcher."

"Salut," dit Jenny -- oh, Dieu, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait jamais entendre Mademoiselle Calendar dire --

Et puis ils courraient, juste eux quatre, ensemble dans les tunnels. Cordélia sentit ses souvenirs – ses vrais – se diriger vers la douzaine de fois ou plus quand ça avait été comme ça: Gunn à sa droite, Wesley à sa gauche, Angel chargeant devant eux tous. C'était plus comme le monde dont elle se rappelait que n'importe quel autre moment depuis le sort de Naiura, et contre toutes les chances, Cordélia sentit un sourire flotter sur son visage. C'est de la façon dont c'est supposé être, pensa-t-elle. C'est de la façon dont ça va être à nouveau. Je vais faire Angel pardonner Wesley, et Wesley pardonner Angel, et tout va être de la façon dont ça avait l'habitude d'être, seulement en mieux. C'est trop important pour le jeter au loin. Je le sais maintenant. Je vais les faire savoir aussi.

Angel enfonça une porte qui, selon les cartes de Riley, les mènerait au couloir des services pour les cages d'ascenseurs. Apparemment les ascenseurs marchaient par identifications des voix; ils allaient devoir descendre le long des câbles. Tout cela avait semblé très pratique quand ils en avaient discuté à la bibliothèque, mais tandis que Cordélia regardait dans le conduit sombre et caverneux, elle réalisa que la réalité était très différente. "Ok, j'aime pas ça," dit-elle. "Je ne sais pas voler dans cette réalité."

Angel la fixa. "Tu sais VOLER dans l'autre réalité?"

"Cette histoire devient de plus en plus étrange," dit Gunn.

"Pas vraiment voler," dit Cordélia. "C'est plus planer."

Stupéfait, Angel secoua la tête et lui fit un demi-sourire, la première réelle expression de chaleur qu'il lui ait donnée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre de l'hôtel. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre dessécha sa peau et lui fit souhaiter que le moment soit un peu moins désespéré, de sorte qu'elle pisse lui parler et simplement le tenir contre elle. Cet Angel n'était pas exactement son Angel – mais ils étaient assez proches pour qu'elle s'inquiète profondément pour lui.

"J'irai en premier," dit-elle. "De cette façon tu n'auras pas à être effrayée. Je serais juste en-dessous de toi. Je pourrais te rattraper si tu tombes."

Elle lui sourit et essaya de s'armer mentalement alors qu'Angel s'emparait des câbles et commença à se hisser vers le bas. La chute ne devient pas plus courte, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle prenait les câbles elle-mêmes.

"Arrêtez!" Cordélia se retourna rapidement pour voir deux soldats de l'Initiative courir dans la pièce – portant des armes. Wesley fut rapide; Il tira avec son arbalète immédiatement, touchant un soldat à l'épaule et le faisant tomber. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour le deuxième, qui leva son arme, la pointant directement sur Cordélia --

Elle vit Gunn bouger au moment où elle entendit le coup de feu. Il se jeta devant elle, et son cri perçant se mélangea avec le cri de douleur du jeune homme alors qu'il tomba sur le sol.

Wesley tira une nouvelle fois avec son arbalète, abattant l'autre soldat. Cordélia fixa Gunn avec horreur, voyant une piscine de sang sombre se répandre sur son abdomen déchiré. "Gunn? Gunn?"

Alors qu'elle tomba à genoux, Gunn toussa une fois, puis essaya de se concentrer sur elle. "De plus en plus -- étrange."

"Oh, Dieu, oh non, Gunn, non --" Elle mit sa main sur son ventre; n'était-on pas supposé appliquer une pression? Mais sa grimace de douleur lui fit ôter ses mains. Ses mains étaient mouillées avec son sang. "Nous avons besoin d'un docteur, ou d'une ambulance, ou de quelque chose d'autre."

Derrière elle, elle entendit Angel escalader la cage d'escalier et sa prise rapide de souffle alors qu'il vit les blessures de Gunn. "Il ne peut pas être bougé."

"Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas venir avec vous," Gunn agita faiblement une main vers le conduit. "Allez-y. Ca n'est pas important ce qui m'arrive."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ça n'est pas important?" pleura Cordélia. Mais même alors qu'elle parlait, elle sut ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle effacerait ce Gunn de l'existence dans quelques minutes – ce qui lui arrivait ici ne pouvait pas affecter l'autre réalité. Et cependant en le regarder, horriblement blessé, elle pouvait seulement voir Charles Gunn, son ami et son associé, saignant à mort devant ses yeux.

"Cordélia." La voix de Wesley était douce, mais ferme. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Elle regarda dans les yeux de Gunn; il lui sourit juste un peu. "Tu dis que j'ai une vie meilleure devant moi," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Fais-la se produire."

"Je le promets," murmura-t-elle. "Je le promets." Elle ôta son parka – elle n'en avait plus besoin de toute façon – et le mit en boule sous sa tête, lui donnant le peu de confort qu'elle pouvait.

"Aurevoir," dit-il, comme elle prit les câbles pour enfin suivre Angel. Elle regarda dans ses yeux bruns aussi longtemps qu'elle le put avant de tomber dans l'obscurité.

* * *

La part de Buffy du plan était simple: Botter des quantités étonnantes de fesses dans le domaine principal de l'Initiative, pour créer une distraction pour laisser Jenny faire son travail, et laisser Angel et Cordélia arriver près d'Acathla.

Jusqu'ici, pensa-t-elle avec une sinistre satisfaction, trop bon.

Un soldat -- Graham, était-ce le nom – se précipita sur elle, et elle l'envoya dans le mur d'un coup de pied. Une autre demi-douzaine ou plus de ses copains étaient effondrés autour d'elle, et Doyle en avait éreinté trois lui-même. Apparemment sa moitié démoniaque signifiait des affaires sérieuses, même si sa moitié humanité était plutôt loufoque. Même Lorne – tout démon, tout loufoque – était parvenu à rendre inconscient un couple de soldat avec des cris aigus.

Jenny s'agenouilla sur le sol, ses doigts travaillant frénétiquement sur un des claviers d'ordinateur. "J'ai passé à travers la serrure de sécurité!" cria-t-elle. "Extinction des feux -- MAINTENANT."

Des coups profonds firent écho sur les murs alors que les lumières commencèrent à s'éteindre, une rangée après l'autre. Buffy ôta sa lampe torche de sa ceinture et l'a mis à feu; elle savait que Wesley en avait aussi une pour l'autre groupe --

-- pas qu'Angel en aurait besoin, Angel pouvait voir dans le noir --

Elle secoua la tête, revenant à ici et maintenant. "Ca devrait les déstabiliser,"dit-elle. "Bon travail, Jenny."

"Merci," dit Jenny, dévisageant dans la faible lumière verte le moniteur, qui semblait tellement plus brillant dans la faible lumière. "Huh."

Lorne jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Je suis un expert en hauteur et tonalité," dit-il. "Ce 'huh' dit volumes. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Pas que ce soit important," dit Jenny, "mais apparemment ils projettent de faire quelque chose de méchant à Mr. Finn."

"Méchant?" Buffy fronça les sourcils. "Méchant à quel point ?"

"Je ne peux pas obtenir la procédure exacte; je n'ai pas assez tailladé la sécurité," dit Jenny. Elle pointa une ligne des données. "Mais ça dit expérimental, et nous avons vu quelque unes des expérimentations ratées de l' Initiative."

Buffy avait trouvé leur corps après, parfois. Ou pire – des choses tordues, pas démons et pas humains, incapables de la battre ou de se nourrir eux-même, de faire quoi que ce soit sauf souffrir. Ceux-là avaient été les seules fois que son devoir de tueuse avait eut l'air d'un acte de pitié.

Pas que ce soit important, avait dit Jenny. Ce Riley, expérimenté ou pas, n'existerait pas dans une demi-heure, et ni même Buffy. Et elle avait passé assez de temps à souhaiter la maladie pour Riley Finn pour ne sentir aucune horreur particulière en son nom.

Mais. Toujours.

"Est-ce que ça dit où il est?" dit Buffy.

Ce fut Doyle, penché au-dessus de l'autre épaule de Jenny, qui répondit. "Chambre 812. Ca signifie quelque chose pour toi?"

"Je peux sortir une carte," offrit Jenny. Quelques clics sur le clavier, et la carte apparut. La chambre n'était pas trop loin.

"Je le sors de là," dit Buffy. "Vous devriez rester ici, faire sûr qu'ils ne puissent récupérer le pouvoir."

"Tu l'as, Ra féminine," dit Doyle. "Nous garderons les lumières éteintes pour toi." Il fit un grand sourire – un sourire étonnement chaud, étant donné les pointes vertes toujours sur son visage. Buffy se surpris en lui souriant en retour avant qu'elle ne se tourne et cours.

Elle rencontra seulement deux soldats sur le chemin de la chambre 812, les deux qu'elle expédia facilement. Ils devraient avoir plus de gars dehors, pensa-t-elle. Soit ils ont envoyé leurs troupes pour tenir les stylos pour les vampires et démons, ou – ou ils ont compris ce dont nous voulons vraiment. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette réalité finisse, elle frissonna à la pensé d'Angel tomber dans griffes de l'Initiative.

Ce qui était, évidemment, juste l'endroit où était Riley maintenant --

La porte de la chambre 812 avait une serrure automatique; après un moment d'hésitation, Buffy la cassa avec sa main. La porte fit un bruit statique, mais resta fermée. Elle passa ses doigts dans la fente mince et tira de toute sa force considérable.

La porte s'ouvra avec un fracas, révélant Riley Finn, attaché à une chaise avec un bâillon en bouche. A ses côtés était Maggie Walsh.

Buffy s'était attendue à une certaine réaction à son cassage et son entrée, mais Walsh leva juste un sourcil. "Donc tu es ce pourquoi est cette alerte," dit-elle.

"J'aime garder vos hommes sur vos orteils," dit-elle. "Puisqu'on en parle, je voudrais voir Finn ici sur ses pieds. Tout de suite."

"Tu es ici pour sauver Riley?" Walsh avait l'air véritablement étonnée. Dans la mesure où Buffy pouvait le dire par l'expression de Riley, il était un peu saisi lui-même. "C'est original. Je pensais que vous commandiez juste strictement les démons."

"Je commande les mauvais-types," dit Buffy. "Vous faites les autres personnes ressembler extérieurement à des démons, mais à l'intérieur? Vous êtes la véritable chose."

Walsh sourit légèrement. "Nous avons une tueuse à étudier," dit-elle. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi."

Elle bougea rapidement – tellement rapidement qu'un humain aurait été frappé -- mais Buffy parvint à abaisser la main avec le taser juste à temps. Avant que Walsh ne puisse frapper encore, Buffy la frappa à la mâchoire, fort. Walsh chancela en arrière et tomba contre sa table de plateau d'instruments. "Ca c'est pour l'Hivers," dit Buffy. Elle gifla Walsh cette fois, main ouverte. "Ca c'est pour les vampires envahissant cette ville, y compris celui qui a tué Giles." Elle la gifla encore. "CA C'EST pour avoir enfermer Faith durant des années et me faisant croire qu'elle était morte." Et encore. "Ca c'est pour ma mère, avec laquelle vous n'avez rien avoir, mais c'est quand même pour elle. Et CA C'EST pour Willow. Et CA C'EST pour Alex. Et CA --"

Buffy mis son point en boule et frappa Walsh fort, juste en plein nez. Walsh s'effondre à terre, inconsciente. Après l'avoir fixée pendant un moment, elle vint aux côtés de Riley et lui ôta le bâillon de la bouche. Il haleta en une profonde respiration, puis dit, "C'était pour quoi ça?"

"Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé?" dit-elle, déjà contrariée. "Ca alors, t'es génial avec la gratitude, n'est-ce pas?"

"Merci," dit ardemment Riley alors qu'elle avança pour défaire ses liens. "Mais ce que j'ai voulu dire était – cette dernière fois où tu as frappé Walsh – c'était pour quoi?"

"Oh," dit Buffy. "C'était pour m'avoir donné un C+ sur mon dernier devoir dans sa classe de psycho. Ca avait des notes en bas de page en tout."

"Serait-ce un mauvais moment pour mentionner que j'ai évalué ce devoir?" dit Riley.

Elle le fixa, puis commença à rire. Il la rejoignit; leurs rires avaient un côté légèrement hystérique, et Buffy le savait, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était si bon de rire.

Quand ils se calmèrent, Riley dit, "J'aimerais trouver Faith maintenant. Je voudrais être avec elle."

"Je le voudrais aussi," dit Buffy, ressentant l'exactitude de ceci quand elle parla. "Dépêchons-nous."

* * *

Wesley pointa sa lampe torche devant eux; la porte avait le bon numéro. Ils y étaient enfin. "Soyez prêt," dit-il. "Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance pour frapper."

Cordélia inclina rapidement la tête; Angel posa une main sur son épée. Wesley prit une profonde respiration. Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas passer cette porte, pour faire le travail qu'ils avaient à faire là. Pour tuer Jenny Calendar, ou mourir dans la tentative.

Il espéra que le souhait de Jenny se réalise, qu'il puisse ce rappeler cette réalité dans la nouvelle. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler d'elle – se rappeler qu'il l'aimait --

Angel se tendit, sans aucun doute entendant quelque chose perdu pour les oreilles humaines de Wesley et Cordélia. Il posa sa main sur la porte. "Maintenant."

Avec sa force vampirique, Angel déchira la porte hors de ses gons. Cordélia plongea instantanément à l'intérieur, et Wesley la suivit, clignant des yeux dans l'obscurité pour essayer de vois ce qui se passait --

La pièce était éclairée avec quelques bougies qui brûlaient avec une flamme surnaturelle verdâtre et continue. Debout dans un coi lointain de la pièce était une créature grande et difforme, mi-homme et mi-démon. Durant toutes ces années à chasser Adam, Wesley ne l'avait jamais réellement vu auparavant. Pourtant il reconnut son ennemi instantanément; seulement Adam pouvait être si puissant, si grotesque. Quelques pas plus loin était un des êtres plus magnifiques que Wesley avait jamais vu – une femme faite de givre bleu et de plûmes comme des flocons de neige. Dans le centre de la pièce était Acathla – une galette en pierre géante, qui atteignait la forme gelée d'un démon, son corps capturé pour toujours dans un enchevêtrement et un abattement.

Non, pensa Wesley. Pas pour toujours. Même pas pour longtemps.

Adam était debout là avec sa main humaine tendue, le sang s'égouttant dans sa palme lacérée. Et alors que Wesley regardait, de l'énergie commença s'écouler d'Acathla, tourbillonnant autour de lui.

"Naiura," dit Cordelia, son visage neutre. "J'annule notre petite affaire. Tout de suite."

"Stupide petite fille amnésique," dit Naiura, soulevant un impérieux sourcil de plumes blanches. "Mes arrangements sont définitifs. Tout comme ton destin."

"Je déteste vous contredire," dit Angel. "Mais les négociations sont réouvertes."

En un éclair, Angel lança son épée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait – et elle transperça Adam en plein milieu. Adam saisit l'arme et chancela, clairement en douleur.

"Tu ne le feras PAS!" Les éclairs jaillissaient du bout des doigts de Naiura au même moment où elle crachait les mots de sa bouche; Wesley sentit la secousse le frapper, mi-torse, l'envoyant plusieurs mettre en arrière. Il s'effondra sur le sol près de Cordélia, qui haletait dans la même douleur qu'il ressentait.

"Tu n'as pas -- mentionné – les coups de foudre," dit Wesley d'une voix étranglée.

"Ne – savais pas." Cordélia lutta pour s'asseoir, mais Wesley vit ses yeux s'ouvrir grands avec la peur alors que Naiura leva ses mains une nouvelle fois. Mais ensuite Angel – apparemment moins affecté par la montée subite de puissance – l'intercepta par le côté.

Naiura poussa des cris perçant dans la rage, et Wesley la vit s'agripper à Angel avec des mains qui remuaient et se crevassaient avec la puissance. Angel tenait toujours sur elle – mais son corps tremblait, et son visage montrait l'agonie qu'il ressentait alors qu'elle versait de l'énergie en lui.

Wesley chancela en avant. Le vortex près d'Acathla devenait plus grand et plus puissant. Un hurlement surnaturel remplit la pièce. "Cordélia!" hurla-t-il. "Tu dois fermer le portail! Maintenant!"

"Angel --" dit-elle, fixant sa forme torturée alors qu'il se battait avec Naiura. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se mit sur ses pieds et commença son chemin vers le vortex, se battant contre le puissant vent venant d'Acathla.

"Cordy!" pleura Angel, et ça semblait être plus qu'un surnom. Le visage de Cordélia changea alors qu'il le dit, devenant plus souffrant mais plus résolu.

Wesley força son chemin plus près de Naiura; elle était tellement prise dans son combat avec Angel qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Il ne savait pas quelle espèce de démon elle était, ou ce qui pouvait la tuer – mais toujours, certains mouvements étaient des classiques.

Il plongea son pieu dans son dos, juste entre ses deux épaules – juste où le cœur devrait être. Naiura cria, un bruit surnaturel horrible qui était trop aigu pour n'importe quelle gorge humaine. La puissance crevassa son corps entier, faisant convulser ses membres, ses paupières flotter. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol et disparut en un soufflé épais de poussière bleue.

Angel tremblait toujours en douleur, mais il regarda Wesley avec une gratitude sans mots. Mon dernier acte sur cette terre est sauver le Fléau de l'Europe de la douleur, pensa Wesley. Et cependant je pense que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Le cri perçant de Cordélia les fit tous les deux se retourner – juste à temps pour voir son corps voler vers eux. Elle tomba sur Wesley, les collant tous les deux par terre près d'Angel.

Adam – les épaules voûtées et saignant, mais toujours en vie – était debout devant la bouche du vortex. Il les fixait, ses petits yeux sombres montrant seulement quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la compassion. "Si vous saviez," dit-il d'une voix rauque, "Si vous saviez le future de la réalité où vous voulez retourner – vous me remercierez."

"Oh, tout ceci est pour notre propre bien?" dit Cordélia. "Pardonne-moi si je ne te crois pas."

"Adam," dit Angel, criant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vent, "Tu es en train de mourir. Tu ne peux pas sortir de ceci vivant."

Wesley ajouta, "Laisse nous faire ce que nous essayons de faire ici. Ca ne peut faire aucune différence pour toi."

Adam sourit.

"C'est mieux d'être mort," dit Adam, "que de n'avoir jamais été."

Il se tourna vers Acathla et ôta l'épée d'Angel. Du sang jaillissant de la blessure, faisant des spirales dans le vent, scellant le vortex. Adam tendit son bras grand ouvert, silhouetté contre la puissance et l'énergie d'Acathla pour un moment en plus – puis fut aspiré à l'intérieur, faisant des spirales pour l'éternité, hors de leur réalité et dans l'enfers qu'il avait choisi.

Le vortex se ferma brusquement. La lumière et le vent avaient disparu. Les bougies verdâtres s'éteignirent instantanément. La seule illumination dans la pièce était celle de la lampe torche de Wesley, moulant un faisceau contre le sol couvert de sang.

"Wesley?" La voix de Cordélia trembla. "Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?"

Elle le sait déjà, réalisa Wesley. Mais il lui répondit quand même. "Le sang d'Adam a fermé le portail qu'Acathla a créé. Il a scellé la brèche entre les réalités avant que tu ne puisses le faire." Il regarda son visage – le sien et celui d'Angel – et vit une telle douleur qu'il détesta continuer. Mais il le devait.

"Cette réalité – la réalité de l'Hivers -- est permanente. La réalité que tu connaissais ne reviendra jamais."


	10. Chapitre 10

**Part X**

Cordélia fixa Wesley.

Elle avait vu ce qu'Adam avait fait. Elle comprenait les répercussions. Elle pouvait voir la pièce autour d'elle – une chambre de l'Initiative, stérile et froide. Tout autour d'elle – la poussière bleue clair qui avait été Naiura, la forme endormie d'Acathla, même la longue chute de ses propres cheveux non-coupés contre son dos – lui disait qu'elle était coincée dans le monde de l'Hivers. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire tout à fait.

"Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire," dit-elle. "Tu dois me le dire, s'il c'est le cas." Wesley ne voulait pas que la réalité change, donc il ne lui disait peut-être pas la vérité – elle savait trop bien que Wesley pouvait mentir s'il pensait qu'il le devait.

Mais quand Wesley secoua lentement la tête, elle sut qu'il disait la vérité. "Le sang d'Adam a scellé le portail" dit-il. "Ca rend cette réalité supérieure à celle dont tu te souviens. Et sans Acathla, je ne connais aucun autre moyen de restaurer ta réalité." Sa voix fut plus douce alors qu'il continua, "Je suis désolé, Cordélia. Mais c'est ta réalité maintenant."

C'est la réalité, pensa Cordélia. Et tout ce qui est important pour moi dans ma vie – mes visions, ma mission, l'Angel que je connais – tout a disparus.

Poussière et cendres.

Elle leva une main tremblante à sa bouche, essayant de retenir le cri, parce que si elle commençait à crier, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle arrêterait jamais.

"Cordy?" Angel mit une main sur son épaule. "Cordy, je suis désolé. Je – je la voulais aussi."

Angel avait voulu une réalité qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Cordélia avait détruit la seule réalité qu'elle avait jamais voulue.

Un millier de moments précieux, tellement mondain, tellement simple – tous disparus pour toujours, glissant hors de sa vie comme un grain de sable dans un sablier, la laissant vide: Porter bébé Connor dans la lumière du soleil de la cour de l'Hypérion, Angel les regardant dans l'ombre avec un sourire sur le visage. Glousser avec Fred devant un verre de Daiquiris à la fraise au Caritas. Roulant le long de Sunset Strip à l'arrière de la moto de Wesley. Danser avec Gunn dans un parking, éclairer par les phares de son camion, épuisant les batteries alors qu'ils écoutaient la radio --

Ca la frappa comme une douche d'eau froide. "Gunn," haleta-t-elle. "Il est blessé. Nous devons allons le retrouver."

"Allons-y," dit Angel. Wesley ne dit rien, mais instantanément, les trois couraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, vers les cages d'escalier. Cordélia ne regarda pas en arrière vers Acathla, couru juste.

Je dois arriver près de Charles, pensa-t-elle. Je peux arriver près de Charles, je peux le sauver, je peux fixer cela, je dois fixer cela --

La cage d'escalier n'avait pas été simple à descendre, mais Cordélia réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment remonter. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle aurait dû la remonter. Angel sauta sur les cables, les serrant dans ses mains fortes. "Monte sur mon dos," dit-il. "Allez."

"Je vais prendre les escaliers," dit Wesley. Sa voix paraissait si lointaine. Cordélia ne se tourna pas pour le reconnaître, prit juste de l'élan, sauta et agrippa Angel. Son bras vint fort autour de sa gorge, et elle grimaça avant de se rappeler qu'Angel ne devait pas respirer.

Angel commença à grimper, surnaturellement vite, main après main. Si son poids lui posait des problèmes, Cordélia n'aurait sut le dire. C'était presque comme si elle s'élevait vers le haut à travers l'obscurité, presque comme si elle pouvait voler une fois de plus.

Mais elle ne le ferait plus jamais, plus jamais --

Angel se jeta enfin dehors par une des portes ouvertes; les envoyant tous les deux s'étendre sur le plancher. Gunn était couché là, silencieux et immobile.

Non, pensa Cordélia, incapable de donner autre chose que ce mot. Non.

Puis elle vit, toujours si légèrement, sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser.

Angel dit, "J'entends les battements de son cœur – ils sont faibles, mais ils sont réguliers."

Elle laissa sortir un sanglot qu'elle n'avait pas réalisa qu'elle retenait. "Nous devons l'amener à l'hôpital, Angel. Tout de suite."

Angel commença à prendre Gunn dans ses bras; Gunn ne remua pas. Cordélia toucha son front brièvement, sentant à quel point sa peau était froide et moite. Elle murmura, "Tu iras plus vite sans moi." Angel inclina seulement la tête et couru, si vite qu'il était seulement une tâche floue dans l'obscurité, emportant Gunn au loin.

Cordélia retomba sur le sol. Elle avait pleuré si souvent depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois dans cette réalité, mais maintenant, quand sa peine était la plus grande, elle n'avait pas de larmes. Pas de sentiment. Rien.

Le sang de Gunn en une piscine sur le sol. Ses mains étaient toujours souillées de rouge.

"Cordélia?" Elle se tourna à moitié pour voir Wesley debout là, hors d'haleine. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Il est vivant." Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un chuchotement. "Angel l'a emmené."

Wesley prit son bras et commença à la diriger vers les escaliers. "Nous devons partir, et vite," dit-il. "Les troupes de l'Initiative vont bientôt tenter de reprendre leur enceinte."

Evidemment. Ce monde qu'elle avait fait avait un futur. Il avait des conséquences avec lesquelles elle devait vivre. "D'accord," dit-elle lentement. Et elle laissa Wesley la mener en haut et dehors, dans un monde de glace.

* * *

"Je souhaiterais que nous ayons compris que le monde ne finissait pas juste un peu plus tôt," dit Buffy alors qu'elle marchait dans la neige. Les autres la suivaient tous, faisant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à travers les congères. 

"Laisse-moi deviner," dit Faith. "Tu souhaiterais que nous l'ayons compris avant que tu ne pleures et me dises que j'avais fait de toi une meilleure personne."

"Egalement avant que je n'étreigne Riley," dit Buffy. "Bien avant ça."

"Vous croyez que les Puissances me donneront du crédit pour mes bonnes intentions?" dit Doyle. Il semble plus soulagé que pas du tout, réalisa Buffy; pourquoi avait-elle supposé que c'était facile pour lui de donner sa vie? Il était plus brave qu'elle n'avait cru. "D'un autre côté, tu ne sais jamais avec les Puissances. Elles peuvent être furieuses, ou ceci peut être ce qu'elles avaient prévu tout le long."

"Ca ne l'était pas," dit calmement Jenny. Elle marchait lourdement, loin derrière le groupe, regardant le sol neigeux.

"Je comptais un peu à ne pas aller au tribunal militaire," dit Riley. "Je vais avoir besoin de me faire petit pendant un moment."

"Pas de problème," dit Buffy. "Nous pouvons te cacher. De plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont être trop occupés à trouver quel chemin est en hausse pour s'inquiéter de venir après toi."

Lorne regarda le ciel – s'éclaircissant avec l'aube venant – et fit un truc bizarre avec sa bouche. "Hey, les gars, je me demandais juste. Est-ce que ça à l'air plus chaud ici pour vous?"

Buffy fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était sentie un petit peu surchauffée dans son parka, mais c'était souvent le cas après un combat. Mais maintenant que Lorne le mentionnait -- "Il fait plus chaud. Je veux dire, pas chaud – mais il fait plus chaud."

"Regardez," dit Doyle, pointant un tronc d'arbre tout près. Le givre et la glace l'enduisaient toujours, mais aux bouts des extrémités des gouttelettes d'eau se formaient. Alors que Buffy regardait, une goutte tomba dans la neige, fondant une minuscule parcelle. "La glace fond. J'ai l'impression que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça, pas dans ces endroits-ci."

Jenny leva finalement la tête. "Le sort qui a créé l'Hivers – il était attaché à Adam. Si Angel et Cordélia ont réussi à le tuer --"

"Le sort serait brisé," dit Buffy. Elle fixa l'eau qui s'égouttait du tronc et sentit un sourire large et idiot se former sur son visage. "Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire?"

"L'Hivers est fini," dit Jenny, et elle dû même sourire.

"Mieux que ça," dit Riley. Il stoppa ses pas, fixant la dissolution de la neige sous le tronc. "Le sort – il liait Adam et la Bouche de l'enfer. De façon permanente, je crois. Donc si Adam est mort -- alors --"

La mâchoire de Faith s'ouvrit. "Tu ne veux pas dire que – putain de merde, Lee, ne nous donne PAS de faux espoirs à propos de ça si tu n'es pas sûr."

"Je ne suis pas sûr!" dit rapidement Riley. "Mais je pense que – juste peut-être -- potentiellement – la Bouche de l'enfer est fermée. Pour toujours. Peut-être."

Buffy commença à rire d'une fine joie, et elle sauta avec toute sa force dans les airs, haut au-dessus des têtes des autres. C'était comme si c'était juste elle, montant dans la lumière du matin.

Elle avait cru que c'était la fin du monde, quand c'était juste le commencement.

* * *

Wesley fut soulagé d'apprendre que Charles Gunn allait vivre: Bien qu'il ait perdu une grosse quantité de sang, il avait échappé aux sérieux dommages de tous les organes principaux. Il était soulagé surtout dans l'intérêt de Cordélia; elle était pâle et tremblante, une ombre de la vibrante femme qu'il avait été amené à connaître en un temps si court. 

Apparemment Angel était resté assez longtemps pour savoir l'état de Gunn et pas plus; il était parti avant que Wesley et Cordélia n'arrivent. A la surprise de Wesley, Cordélia avait accepté de rentrer à sa chambre d'hôtel et de se reposer un peu. Ca le laissait tout seul – avant il y avait deux jours, ça n'était pas une circonstance inhabituelle pour lui. Mais Wesley se sentit quelque peu isolé alors qu'il faisait le chemin du retour à travers les rues détrempées par la neige. Même l'évidence du dégel et de la fin potentielle de la Bouche de l'enfer ne l'encourageait pas tout à fait.

C'est la réalité que je voulais, se rappela-t-il. Jenny est toujours vivante, et Adam est mort; l'Initiative ne peut pas survivre sans lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tellement -- vide?

Dans le monde que Cordélia avait connu – le monde qui était perdu pour toujours -- Wesley avait été un homme avec une mission à lui. Et il devait admettre, il voulait toujours savoir comment c'était.

Alors tu devras juste la faire arriver ici, se dit-il. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment commencer, mais rien que la résolution le fit se sentir un peu plus fort.

Le sentiment élevé dura tout le chemin jusqu'à Sunnydale High, à travers les couloirs et dans la bibliothèque. Il se dissipa en un instant, alors qu'il passa la porte et vit Jenny Calendar. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait durant leur dernier moment seul tous les deux lui revint, faisant ses joues rougirent.

Mais le regard peiné et lointain dans ses yeux effacèrent vite son embarras. Jenny avait mal. Rien d'autre n'importait. "Je suis désolé," dit-il calmement.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas," dit-elle, sa voix dépourvue de colère. "C'est le monde que tu voulais."

Seulement parce que tu y es, voulu-t-il dire. A la place, il répondit, "Je suis désolé que tu sois blessée. Je sais à quel point tu voulais donner à Giles une autre chance de vivre."

"Je sais un millier de genres de magie," dit Jenny. "Et pas une qui renverse réellement la mort. Donc j'aurais dû mieux savoir que pour croire à tout ceci."

"Tu avais raison d'y croire. C'était réel. Nous avons juste -- échoué." Wesley se rappela le corps d'Adam, silhouetter contre la lumière surnaturelle d'Acathla. "Adam comprenait ce qui se passait bien mieux que nous. Il est mort pour préserver les dernières années de vie qu'il avait eut."

Ils furent silencieux ensemble pendant un moment. Wesley finit d'enlever son manteau survit-au-froid, peut-être, pensa-t-il pour la dernière fois. Il n'y avait pas de doute que ça prendrait quelques semaines pou que le climat de Sunnydale redevienne normal, mais peut-être qu'ils avaient vu leur dernière neige. Il sentit ses espoirs remonter à la surface, gagner de la force malgré son épuisement et la mélancolie de Jenny.

"Je suppose que c'est l'une des raisons à pourquoi j'étais disposée à mourir," dit finalement Jenny. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eut une vie valant la peine d'être préservée, depuis que Giles est mort." Elle regarda Wesley, se redressant en même temps. "Et ce n'est pas parce que Giles est mort. C'est à cause de moi."

"Jenny – tu ne dois pas te blâmer."

"Je ne le fais pas," dit-elle. "Ce qui s'est passé était horrible. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Mais le mieux que j'ai fait en deux ans ne doit pas être le mieux que je peux faire pour toujours."

Wesley n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi dire. Son visage devait avoir trahi ses émotions, parce que Jenny lui fronça les sourcils. "Ca ne veut PAS dire que je suis sur le point d'emménager avec toi."

"Oh. Ciel. Non." Wesley se surprit à penser à la serviette humide qu'il avait laissé sur le sol de la sale de bain – si mouillée --

"Mais, tu sais si une certaine personne venait à demander à une autre personne pour aller prendre un café parfois -- nous pourrions voir."

Jenny sortit par la porte sans un autre mot. Wesley n'était pas sûr de s'il sentait choqué, inquiet ou heureux. Probablement, pensa-t-il, un petit peu de tous.

* * *

"Oh," dit Buffy. "Tu es à la maison." 

Angel était assis sur la petite chaise de son bureau; il portait toujours sa veste en cuir et ressemblait plus à un visiteur qu'à quelqu'un qui vivait là. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, surtout parce que ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire à côté de rencontrer ses yeux.

Buffy s'assit sur le bord du lit – délicatement, comme si elle n'avait jamais dormi là auparavant. Elle et Angel furent tous les deux silencieux pour un moment. Enfin, elle dit, "Alors, te sens-tu aussi bizarre que moi?"

"Au moins," dit Angel. Elle le regarda ensuite, et son faible sourire aida, juste un petit peu.

"L'Hivers est fini," dit Buffy. "La Bouche de l'enfer est peut-être même fermée."

"Je suis content," dit Angel. "Je le pensa." Quand elle souleva un sourcil, il ajouta, "Je voulais cette autre réalité, parce que je voulais la mission que j'avais là-bas. Ca ne veut pas dire que partir était facile. C'était tout sauf facile. Si nous faisons de cette réalité un endroit meilleur, alors nous avons dû avoir fait la bonne chose."

Et n'y avait-il pas une certaine vérité dans cela? Buffy réalisa que, s'ils n'avaient pas essayé d'alterner les réalités en premier lieu, ils n'auraient jamais tué Adam et mit un terme à l'Hivers. Elle soupira, mi-soulagée et mi-surprise. "Les choses ne tournent jamais de la manière qu'on pense, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas dans mon expérience," dit Angel.

"Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné?" demanda Buffy.

"Adam voulait cette réalité. Même s'il n'allait pas être là pour la voir – il voulait exister plus longtemps dans son passé. Il voulait ses souvenirs, je suppose." Peut-être que se fut la mention des souvenirs qui fit le visage d'Angel changer légèrement. "Je ne pense pas que Cordélia le prenne très bien."

"C'est pas tous les jours que tu bousilles ta réalité et perds ton petit copain d'un seul coup," dit Buffy.

Elle voulait seulement dire ça comme une moquerie; pour toute la furieuse jalousie qui l'avait déchirée quand elle avait découvert que l'Angel de l'autre réalité était impliqué avec Cordélia, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais douté l'amour de cet Angel-ci. Cela le rendit encore plus secouant quand Angel abaissa la tête et dit, "Buffy – à propos de Cordy – je veux dire, Cordelia et moi --"

"Je ne veux pas savoir," dit rapidement Buffy. Elle y pensa pendant un moment, puis répéta. "Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. Le dernier jour ou un peu plus a été -- bizarre. Au-delà de bizarre. Les gens font des trucs étranges quand ils pensent que c'est la fin du monde."

Quoi que ce soit qu'Angel était sur le point d'avouer, elle en avait dit assez pour le faire taire. Il inclina juste la tête; et ils furent assit sans parler pendant quelques autres minutes.

Buffy voyait deux possibilités devant elle. Une la menait de retour vers le passé. L'autre la menait vers un futur qui était plus incertain, mais plus chaud qu'aucun qu'elle ne s'était attendue à voir. Choisir entre les deux était la chose la plus dure qu'elle avait jamais eut à faire – cependant sa possibilité à choisir était claire. "Angel, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé hier. Mais ce que j'ai dit – je le pensais. Je dois apprendre comment vivre sans toi. Donc je suppose que ça signifie que -- " Buffy regarda le plafond, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de tomber. "Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer. Je veux dire, rester séparés."

"Je pense que tu as raison," dit Angel. "Je déteste ça. Mais je le vois aussi."

Buffy ferma ses yeux étroitement. "Ca n'est pas ce que tu es supposé dire, tu sais," dit-elle, essayant inutilement de plaisanter. "Tu es suppose être tout fâché. Peut-être frapper ton poing dans le mur. Quelque chose comme ça."

"Je suis désolé," répondit Angel. Elle descendit les yeux pour voir qu'il tentait de sourire. "Je ne connais pas mes répliques."

"Je sais pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une échappatoire," dit Buffy. "Je dois faire ma vie marcher de moi-même, ou elle ne marchera jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même avec toi. Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une échappatoire, Angel? Je sais que j'ai été dure avec toi parfois – je déteste ça quand je le suis, tu le sais cela, pas vrai ?"

"Je sais. Je le sais. Buffy, tu as fait de ton mieux. Ca a été difficile. Je comprends cela. Ne pense jamais que je ne comprends pas." Sa voix était gentille.

"Alors pourquoi?" Buffy détesta la cassure dans sa voix, mais le poids vieux et terrifiant était sur elle une nouvelle fois, le même refrain plaintif dans son cœur : Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas. Encore maintenant, quand elle l'avait envoyé au loin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayée parce qu'il partait. "Est-ce que tu – ne veux juste plus que je t'aime?"

"Non. Dieu, non." Angel couvrit son visage avec ses mains pendant un moment, puis dit, "Buffy, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Et si nous continuons comme ça, tu le feras."

Il avait raison, et elle le savait. Buffy ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes plus longtemps; elle essuya ses joues alors qu'elle dit, "Je sais que ça doit être fini. Mais je suis tellement heureuse, Angel – tellement heureuse – que ce soit arrivé. Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait." Elle l'avait toujours sut. Mais elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis si longtemps.

Angel pleurait aussi, maintenant, quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement vu; la vue des larmes dans ses yeux la déchira, la fit sangloter. Il dit seulement, "Tu m'as sauvé."

Buffy ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer pendant un long moment après ça, et ne pensait pas qu'Angel pouvait non plus, bien qu'elle pleurait trop fort pour en être sûr. Le monde était brumeux devant ses yeux remplis de larmes. Aussitôt qu'elle se fit confiance pour parler, elle dit, "Alors que fait-on maintenant?"

"Je suppose – je suppose que je devrais partir." Angel se leva, aussi maladroit qu'il l'avait été la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. "Tu peux avoir l'appartement, si tu le veux."

Buffy commença à protester; elle pensait toujours à l'appartement comme le sien, pas le leur et certainement pas à elle. Puis elle essaya de penser où d'autre elle pourrait aller, et elle ne pouvait trouver aucun endroit. La maison de Revello Drive avait été vendue il y avait des années. "Je ne veux pas te jeter à la rue," dit-elle.

"Ca n'est pas le cas," dit Angel. "Je peux toujours trouver un endroit. Il y a ce vieux manoir à Crawford Street – Je l'avais déjà regarder avant. Ca fera l'affaire pour un moment, de toute façon."

"Puis je suppose que tu iras à Los Angeles," dit Buffy. "Avec Cordélia."

Elle l'avait dit sans amertume; pour elle, ça semblait comme le prochain pas logique. Angel cligna des yeux, puis secoua la tête – plus en confusion qu'autre chose. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas encore y penser."

"Tu as besoin de prendre tes affaires," dit Buffy. Elle se leva du lit et jeta ses cheveux en arrière. "Je vais m'éclipser d'ici pour quelques heures. Alors – prends ton temps. Fais ce que tu as besoin de faire."

"Ok." Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Des étrangers une nouvelle fois. Elle se rappela une nuit d'il y avait longtemps au Bronze, quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour se dire aurevoir. Buffy n'avait pas vraiment sut ce à quoi ressemblait aurevoir en ce temps-là. Elle le savait maintenant.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit étroitement. Angel lui rendit l'embrasse, enterrant son visage dans son cou. Pendant un instant, elle sentit sa résolution hésiter – sentit à quel point se serait facile, à quel point se serait familier, à quel point se serait doux de l'embrasser, de reprendre, arrondir les angles. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, encore maintenant.

Mais ce ne serait pas juste pour Angel. Et ce ne serait pas juste pour elle-même.

"Aurevoir," dit-elle. "Aurevoir." Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, avant même qu'elle ait le temps de regarder dans ses yeux, Buffy passa rapidement la porte. Elle courut pour descendre les escaliers, à travers les rues détrempées de neige, ses larmes protégeant ses yeux de la lumière du soleil brillante sur la neige fondue.

* * *

Riley se réveilla lentement; au début, il fut seulement conscient que les draps sur lesquels il dormait étaient plus froissés que d'habitude, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose, considérant qu'il était habitué aux issues de l'armée. Puis il sentit le tabac – pas si récent – et le sexe—très récent. Il fit un grand sourire et ouvrait ses yeux. 

Faith n'était pas couchée à côté de lui. Il pouvait toujours voir la bosselure dans son oreiller là où sa tête avait été.

Elle est probablement en train de profiter du soleil, se dit-il. Etant donner avec quel enthousiasme elle avait rattrapé le temps perdu dans d'autres domaines – il s'étira et sentit la douleur dans son dos et ses cuisses – elle était sans aucun doute en train de bronzer nue sur le toit de l'hôtel.

Ils avaient fêté la survie de leur réalité, aussi bien que la mort d'Adam avec une bouteille de champagne pas cher à minuit. Puis ils avaient couché ensemble pour la quatrième, cinquième et sixième fois avant que Riley ne s'endorme finalement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge; il n'était toujours que 6 heures du soir. Une abondance de temps pour plus de célébration. Il rit alors qu'il commençait à chercher après ses vêtements; entre se cacher de l'Initiative et rester avec Faith, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais c'était marrant de la laisser les arracher.

Au même moment ou il trouva la première chaussette, Faith passa gaiement la porte. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. "Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que je viens juste de d'acheter," dit-elle, pour dire bonjour.

Riley sourit. "Est-ce parfumé?"

"Tiens-toi bien Capitaine Cornfed. Sous cet extérieur vanille est un pur noyau de – vanille française," dit Faith. "Mets tes chaussures et vient dans le parking. T'inquiète. Je pense que même l'Initiative n'est pas assez désespérée pour traîner dans cette décharge."

Il s'habilla assez pour passer un pied hors de l'appartement, quand il vit -- "C'est une moto," dit-il.

"Mates-moi CA," dit Faith, souriante alors qu'elle faisait des cercles autour de l'appareil. "J'avais de l'argent sur un compte à la banque que Giles m'avait encouragée à ouvrir il y a quelque temps. Il s'avère que si tu ne fais pas de retrais pendant deux ans, les intérêts peuvent vraiment monter en flèches. J'ai acheté ce bébé avec un si grand paquet d'argent comptant, tu aurais cru que le vendeur allait s'étouffer quand il l'a vu."

Elle aura dû avoir un reste de dollars, réalisa Riley, regardant ses vêtements. Ils ressemblaient à des trucs de magasins d'occasions – jeans délavés, bottes endommagées, une chemise en flanelle assez grande pour quelqu'un qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Mais ils étaient à elle maintenant, choisis et payés, ce qui était sûrement le but. "Ca à l'air dangereux," dit-il. "Comme sa propriétaire."

"Doux parleur." dit Faith. Elle lui donna un sourire qui devait être à moitié responsable dans la glace qui fondait toujours autour d'eux. "Je vais monter sur ce bébé et voler. Juste rouler jusqu'à la côte et partir de là."

"Prends–tu un passager sur ce tour?" dit Riley. Il avait supposé que l'invitation allait venir; c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il avait demandé. Mais quand son sourire tomba, il sentit la morsure de l'air froid une nouvelle fois. "Oh."

"Lee – J'ai pas été seule depuis des années. Pas seule pour de vrai. J'avais toujours des personnes qui me regardaient, qui me disaient quoi faire, où aller. J'ai été enfermée. Je ne veux pas être enfermée pendant un moment." Faith remua sur ses pieds. "Tu diriges une prison très douce. Mais je ne peux supporter aucune clés pendant un moment. Tu sais?"

Riley repensa aux dernières 48 heures et se demanda combien de tout cela avait été réel, et combien de tout cela avait été du désespoir – la pression d'un monde sur le point de finir, la joie de vivre en liberté soudaine et provisoire. Pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Mais il dû se rappeler que faire l'amour à Faith ne signifiait pas qu'il la connaissait. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas connue du tout.

"Tu me manqueras," dit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant vraiment dure d'avoir l'air nonchalante alors qu'elle enfourchait la moto. "Je reviendrais peut-être," dit Faith. "De temps en temps. On ne sait jamais."

"Non," dit Riley. "On ne sait jamais."

* * *

Cordélia était assise dans une chaise de fonte du Bronze, fixant son verre de vin. Elle avait cru qu'elle voulait un verre, mais une seule gorgée lui rappela pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée, du moins au Bronze. A la place, elle fixait la manière dont les lumières se reflétaient sur sa pâle surface dorée. 

Le Bronze était rempli ce soir; il n'était pas aussi bondé qu'elle se le rappelait dans ses vieux jours, mais au moins une parie décente de la population de Sunnydale avait réalisé que leur chance changeait en-même temps que le temps. Dans quelques jours, s'imagina-t-elle, ils feront des soirées dans les rues – aussitôt qu'ils feront confiance au nouveau monde devant leurs yeux.

Elle se rappela un monde différent, un monde que personne n'avait jamais vu ou ne verrait jamais: Angel lui pressant un rouleau de billet dans la main, de sorte qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec Groo. Gunn lui ouvrant son coeur alors qu'ils faisaient les cents pas dans une salle d'attente dans un hôpital. Wesley sirotant son café avec elle sur un banc de parc au soleil. Tout ces moments existaient seulement dans son cœur maintenant. Là et nul part ailleurs.

"Hey là." Cordélia leva la tête, sursautant, pour voir Buffy debout là, une bière en main. "Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

Cordélia ne put trouver aucune réponse à part, "Tu t'attendais à me voir où ?"

Buffy haussa les épaules. "J'en sais rien. C'est juste dur d'imaginer n'importe qui traîner au Bronze alors qu'il a un autre choix."

"Tellement vrai," dit Cordélia. "Mais hey. A la guerre comme à la guerre." Elle força une gorgée de vin.

"Cordélia?" Wesley était debout là aussi maintenant. Ca faisait encore plus mal, le voir, mais Cordélia se força à sourire un petit peu. Il dit, "Buffy et moi étions en train de boire un verre, parlant à propos des événements plutôt, euh, extraordinaire du jour. Ce que le futur nous réserve à tous les deux."

"Plus de tueries de démons," dit Buffy, "juste probablement pas dans la nouvelle Sunnydale libérée de la Bouche de l'enfer. Alors, que vas-TU faire?"

"J'ai reçu un coup de fil de mon agent y a quelques heures," dit Cordélia. Sa voix, timide et familière et toute neuve d'un seul coup, avait été étonnamment autoritaire venant d'un téléphone portable de la taille d'un petit pâté de saucisse. "Il est sur le point de piquer une colère. Apparemment j'ai raté une séance photo aujourd'hui. Les gentilles personnes de chez Cosmopolitan ne me pardonneront jamais – à moins que je n'y aille demain."

"Tu vas passer de sauver le monde à poser pour Cosmo?" Buffy fronça le nez. Ca sonnait encore plus bizarre quand Buffy le disait.

Cordélia soupira. "Je n'ai pas sauvé le monde – du moins, pas celui que j'avais l'intention de sauver."

"C'est pas une raison pour te punir toi-même," dit Buffy. "Je veux dire, ces robes qu'ils portent? Bizarroville."

"Certaines d'entre elles sont tout à fait avenantes --" Wesley se rattrapa et la ferma.

Cordelia étudia Buffy pendant un moment avant de dire, lentement, "Tu es vraiment gentille avec moi."

"Ne me comprends pas mal Cordélia. Tu me rends toujours dingue, pas seulement parce que tu as essayé de mettre un terme à mon monde pour prendre mon homme; mais également juste pour les principes généraux du lycée." Buffy eut l'air fâchée, mais la colère se fanât rapidement. Elle parla doucement alors qu'elle continua. "C'est juste – je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas heureuse que les choses aient fini de la manière dont elles ont fini. Je le suis. Mais je sais comment c'est de tout perdre. On croit qu'on ne va jamais apprendre à faire avec. Cependant je crois que ça s'apprends. J'essaye en tout cas." Cordélia inclina juste la tête. Buffy s'assit à la table, et les deux furent silencieuses pendant un moment.

A la fin, Cordélia dit, "Je continue d'essayer de faire toutes les pièces s'adapter, tu sais? Je continue d'essayer de voir de toutes les façons dont le seul changement de cet univers a changé tout ce dont je me rappelle. Comme, comment se fait-il que j'ai gagné le prix de la reine des Terminales dans cette réalité. Pourquoi Alex ne pas trompée avec Willow ici?" Quand Buffy tressailli, Cordélia soupira. "Sérieusement. Ils avaient totalement cette chose chaude et sensuelle qui se faisait derrière mon dos dans l'autre réalité."

"Humm – ils l'avaient dans cette réalité, aussi." dit Buffy. "Tu ne l'as juste jamais su. Désolé."

Suis-je assez stupide pour me fâcher à propos de ça encore? pensa Cordélia. Peut-être que oui.

Elle se poussa un peu plus en arrière dans sa chaise, fixant le plafond. Je suis Cordélia Chase, pensa-t-elle. Je suis une star. Je gagne $300,000 à chaque épisode, et je suis à deux doigts de signer pour partager la vedette avec Ewan McGregor et Hugh Grant dans une comédie romantique. Je déteste cela. Je déteste chaque petite partie de cela.

"Regarde qui broie du noir." Cordélia ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lorne debout devant elle. "Courage, ma belle. Tu as un meilleur jour qu'Adam, pas vrai?"

Adam a eut ce qu'il voulait, pensa Cordelia. "Est-ce que vous traîner avec Buffy et Wesley aussi?"

"Nahh," dit Lorne. "Tu va découvrir que, dans cette réalité, ni Mr. Doyle ni moi-même n'avons besoin de beaucoup d'excuse pour aller dans un bar."

"Vous n'en aviez pas besoin non plus dans ma réalité," dit Cordélia. D'une façon absurde, même ça la déprima; elle baissa la tête.

"Voyons. Rien de tout ça, Princesse." Doyle s'assit à la able aussi. "On ne peut pas avoir la plus belle des dames de cet endroit pleurer dans son vin. Aucune offense," dit-il rapidement à Buffy.

"Certaines sont prises," répondit sèchement Buffy.

Doyle. Allan Francis Doyle, vivant et bien, lui souriant. Cordélia sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux même alors qu'elle lui souriait. "Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là," dit-elle. "J'avais besoin de te voir."

"Est-ce que cela va toucher le truc du désir chaud et suant? Parce que je compte là-dessus." Doyle fit un grand sourire. "Tu ne peux pas le réprimer pour toujours."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "J'avais juste besoin de me rappeler que certaine chose de ce monde sont meilleures que dans la réalité dont je me souviens."

"Comment va notre ami avec les armes automatiques?" demanda Lorne . "Wesley ici, a dit qu'il était sur la mauvaise fin, et je suis de loin une trop bonne personne pour préciser que ceci soutient une ressemblance à la justice cosmique."

"Gunn est presque mort pour me sauver la vie." Cordélia regarda Lorne d'un air menaçant. "Aie un petit peu de respect, ok?"

"Montres-moi de quel bois tu te chauffes, montres-moi de quel bois tu te chauffes," soupira Lorne. "Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien. Vraiment. Je pourrais déménager pour lui envoyer un panier de fruit."

"Alors, où est le copain vampire?" dit Doyle. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espièglerie alors qu'il dit, "Ne me dite pas qu'au moins une de vous, mesdames, ne le sait pas."

En un flash de souvenir et de sensation, Cordélia se rappela faire l'amour à Angel – est-ce que ça n'avait été qu'il n'y a seulement un jour? Ca semblait si lointain, presque comme si c'était arrive dans la réalité qu'elle avait détruite, pas celle qu'elle avait crée. Elle haussa les épaules inconfortablement. "Demande à Buffy," dit-elle, admettant la défaite dans ces seuls trois mots.

"J'peux pas t'aider," dit Buffy, et sa voix était fragile. Elle rencontra les yeux de Cordélia avec un regard méchant alors qu'elle dit, "Angel et moi ne sommes plus un nous. Et non, Cordélia, pas à cause de toi."

"Désolé de l'entendre," dit Doyle, se penchant plus près de Buffy. "Alors, je parle juste en général, selon toi combien de temps une femme récemment célibataire doit attendre avant d'avoir de nouveau des rendez-vous? Moi, je pense que tu ne devrais pas pousser ça plus de deux, trois heures maximum. Tu as besoin de remettre le pied à l'étrier."

"Dépose ta selle, cowboy," dit Buffy, se levant. "Tu ne vas chevaucher nulle part. Je vais trouver Faith, voir ce qu'elle prépare."

"T'assurer que Riley a survécu?" dit Lorne. Malgré elle, Buffy sourit; Cordélia fut surprise d'à point quel point elle était contente de voir ça. "Ramène le plus gros morceau de lui que tu puisses trouver. On se voit plus tard, ma douce."

"Je vais venir avec toi," dit Wesley à Buffy. Cordélia vit le regard qui passa entre eux ensuite – ils ressemblaient à des partenaires. Confidents. C'était nouveau pour n'importe quelles des réalités.

Doyle lança son pouce dans la direction de Buffy alors qu'ils partaient aux loin. "Cette fille est dans le sérieux besoin d'amusement, si ce n'est pas une idiote, et même si s'en est une. Buffy a l'air de pouvoir employer quelque rire."

"Donne-lui un moment," suggéra Lorne. "Personne ne garde ses sourcils froncés pour longtemps aujourd'hui. Mais après que la neige ait fondu, je pense que le soleil va peut-être à nouveau briller pour elle. Ce qui nous laisse juste la star de la TV à propos de qui s'inquiéter." Il retourna son attention vers Cordélia. "Comment vas-tu?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma encore alors que des larmes remplirent ses yeux. "Hey, là," dit doucement Doyle. "Ca va aller. Tu as tes amis et tu as ta santé, et d'après les journaux nationaux, tu as un truc chaud-et-passionné avec Brad Pitt derrière le dos de Jennifer Aniston."

"C'est pas vrai!" dit Cordélia. Pendant un moment, elle hésita et chercha dans ses nouveaux souvenirs. Puis elle soupira de soulagement. "C'est PAS vrai."

"Notre ami Irlandais a un point qui va de pair avec son arôme personnel," dit Lorne. "Tu as perdu beaucoup, chérie. Je ne vais même pas prétendre que je sais ce que c'est. Mais tu as fait tellement de barvadages à propos d'avoir une mission pour juste partir loin d'elle."

"Je ne suis pas la même personne que j'étais," dit Cordélia. "Je n'ai pas les visions. Je ne suis pas à moitié démon."

Lorne sourit. "Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire d'avoir ces visions. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour sacrifier un peu ta propre humanité pour aider les autres. Tu n'as peut-être pas les super pouvoirs et la ceinture de services, ma soeur, mais tu t'as toujours toi."

Est-ce que ça va être assez? pensa Cordélia. Puis elle réalisa comment ça sonnait -- pire, comment ça se sentait. "J'ai laissé tomber tout le monde," dit-elle. "J'ai détruis cette réalité-là. Je l'ai effacée. Les Puissances doivent être plus qu'un peu fâchées."

"On ne sait jamais," dit Doyle brillamment. "Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elles voulaient qui se produise depuis le début. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elles t'ont enlevé ta mémoire. Qui sait? Pas moi, ça c'est sûr. Mais je suis enclin à penser que les choses arrivent pour une raison. Elles se produisent de la façon qu'elles le peuvent. La façon dont les choses sont est la façon dont les choses doivent être."

"C'est assez fataliste," dit-elle.

"Tu vois, je pense à ça tout en étant optimiste," dit Doyle. "Le seul verre que j'ai jamais vu à moitié vide est celui avec ma bière blonde."

Cordélia rit malgré elle. Pas de super pouvoirs, pensa-t-elle. Pas de ceinture de services. Juste moi. Elle se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et souleva le menton.

Encouragé, Doyle lui donna un cou de coude dans le bras. "Pas de temps pour continuer. Tu as un combat contre les démons, une tâche de travail de groupe à remettre ensemble. Tu peux pas le faire si tu te mouches dans ton Kleenex."

Cordélia le fixa pendant un moment. "Tu veux dire – recommencer? Juste ouvrir Angel Investigations comme on l'a fait auparavant?"

"Angel Investigations. Ca a une belle consonance, ne penses-tu pas?" dit Lorne, tendant les mains comme s'il l'envisageait sur un mur.

"Ca en avait toujours eut une," dit Cordélia. Elle sentit un sourire commencer à tirer sur ses lèvres. "Je suppose que c'est toujours le cas."

* * *

Angel laissa tous les meubles à Buffy. Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à chercher après de nouvelles choses, et de plus, il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il pourrait porter une commode dans les tunnels des égouts de toute façon. 

Le manoir de Crawford Street était énorme et beau; il n'y a qu'à Sunnydale qu'un endroit comme ça peut être laissé à l'abandon, pensa-t-il. L'esthète en lui appréciait sa beauté. Le reste de lui appréciait d'autres choses – sa froideur, son obscurité, sa séparation de la ville.

La majeure partie du jour, il ne put faire rien sauf s'asseoir dans la stupéfaction de douleur extrême. Parfois les heures passaient dans des précipitations bizarrement décousues, le matin se heurtant au midi avec la vitesse et la force de la collision. Parfois les minutes avançaient lentement, agonisant dans leur lente torture. Les pensées d'Angel tournaient dans les mêmes petites routines, douloureuses la première fois qu'elles avaient fouetté son esprit et encore pire après, mais il ne pouvait pas en sortir.

Il avait perdu Buffy pour toujours. Il avait échoué à stopper Adam. Il n'aurait jamais un fils. Il n'aurait jamais une mission. La petite raison pour laquelle il avait jamais cru qu'il méritait d'exister était partie.

Angel essaya d'échapper à de telles pensées, de passer au-delà de penser ou de sentir quoi que ce soit. Il nettoya le manoir aussi bien qu'il le pouvait sans brosses ou savon. Il posa ses livres sur une étagère qui avait l'air d'être assez solide pour les tenir. Il choisit le matelas qui semblait être le moins moisi; il avait quelques souris comme habitantes, mais quelques déjeuner prendraient assez bien soin de ça.

Après le crépuscule, il traîna le matelas dans la pièce qui avait apparemment le moins de lumière du soleil, Angel s'effondra sur le matelas, physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé. Dans un flash de souvenir sensoriel, il vit Cordélia, nue et dorée, s'effondrant sur lui au lit, pendant que son corps à lui chantait avec plaisir et que son âme se rappelait comment c'était d'avoir le paradis tout autour --

Angel écarta le souvenir de lui; il ne pouvait pas commencer à penser à propos de Cordélia maintenant, se demander ce qu'elle avait été pour lui. Ou ce qu'elle pourrait être. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de n'importe quoi, pour n'importe qui. Pas aujourd'hui.

Puis il réalisa qui pourrait avoir besoin de lui.

* * *

L'infirmière sourit poliment. "Etes-vous le -- bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas de la famille de Mr Gunn." 

"Nous sommes reliés par mariage," dit rapidement Angel.

"Sa famille a épousé quelques personnes intéressantes," dit l'infirmière. Avant qu'Angel ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle ajouta, "Troisième étage, suite E. Les heures de visites finissent dans 30 minutes."

Il se dépêcha de monter, souhaitant qu'il ait pensé à amener quelque chose. Est-ce que les cadeaux n'étaient pas appropriés pour quelque chose comme ça ? Cadeaux ou fleurs. Gunn ne semblait pas être le type fleur. Il devrait juste apporter quelque chose le lendemain.

Angel frappa calmement à la porte; une voix répondit, "Entrer." La voix était celle de Cordélia. Il hésita pour un moment, puis entra dans la chambre de Gunn.

Gunn était éveillé, bien que clairement drogué. Des tubes dans son nez et ses mains le firent avoir l'air frêle, malgré les bras musclés qui étaient couchés sombres contre les draps blancs. A côté de lui Cordélia était assise, ses cheveux tirés dans une queue de cheval indifférente. Angel fut surpris de la voir, mais il fut bien plus surpris de voir qu'elle souriait. Pour couvrir son embarras, il dit à Gunn, "Comment tu te sens?"

"Plus mort que toi," dit Gunn d'une voix rauque. "En plus – j'ai une femme folle – qui me raconte des histoires folles."

"Elles ne sont pas folles," dit Cordelia, tapotant gentiment le bras de Gunn. "Je veux dire, pas folles par rapport aux normes de personnes qui passent leur vies à combattre les démons."

Gunn toussa. "Comme j'ai dit -- folles."

Est-ce que Cordélia essayait de ranimer les espoirs de Gunn pour cet autre monde? Maintenant, même après que la porte soit fermée pour toujours? Angel espérait que non – mais il savait trop bien ce que la douleur et le choc pouvaient faire à l'esprit. Essayant de changer de sujet, il dit, "Oh, chouette chambre que tu as là." Meubles en vrai bois, chouettes peintures sur les murs, une TV avec un magnétoscope. "Vraiment chouette."

"Maintenant – que tu – le mentionnes -- " dit Gunn, en regardant. "J'ai été dans – la salle de charité auparavant. Ca – n'est pas la salle de charité."

"Diable, non," dit Cordélia. "Je paie pour ceci. Rien si ce n'est le meilleur pour Charles Gunn."

"Toujours -- charité --" dit Gunn, ayant l'air plus inconfortable qu'il ne l'était avant.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," dit Cordélia, plus fermement. "Tu vas travailler pour compenser ça, mon pote. Aussi tôt que tu seras debout et en forme à nouveau, t'as plutôt intérêt à te considérer toi-même comme un employé d'Angel Investigations, Numéro 2."

"Angel Investigations?" Angel la fixa.

"Nous avions une agence de détective, qui n'a jamais fait un dixième de dollars, mais le bénéfice n'était pas exactement le but," dit Cordélia. "C'était comme ça que nous l'avons établie pour que les personnes qui avait besoin d'aide passe notre porte. Si c'était un petit problème, et que le client avait de l'argent, nous étions payés. Mais les gros trucs – les trucs qui avaient de l'importance – c'était pour la maison. Biensûr, cette fois nous avons mon salaire de la TV pour les factures, ce qui signifie demander moins d'argent aux clients et un café VACHEMENT meilleur pour le matin."

"La mission," dit soudainement Angel. "Tu veux la récupérer."

"Je ne l'ai jamais perdue," répondit Cordélia. "Ca a eut l'air pendant un moment – mais elle est toujours ici, Angel. Elle attend juste que nous revenions." Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un long moment; Cordélia fut la première à regarder plus loin. "Et toi aussi, Charles. Doyle et Lorne sont à bord – quoi que Lorne ait flippé quand je lui ai dit que nous devions retourner à Pylea. C'est de là qu'il vient, et une fille là, nommée Fred est dans le sérieux besoin d'être délivrée."

"Une fille -- nommée Fred?" Gunn eut l'air sceptique.

Cordélia sourit. "Tu veux que nous trouvions cette fille. Crois-moi là-dessus."

Gunn sourit un peu. "J'ai – rien de mieux à faire."

"T'es dedans?" Cordélia clappa ses mains ensemble. "Maintenant tout ce dont Angel Investigations a besoin est -- un Angel."

Angel leva une main. "Attend. Je ne peux pas – Je dois réfléchir."

"Prends ton temps," dit Cordélia, sûre d'elle-même à rendre fou.

"Tu vas le faire," dit Gunn. "Cette fille – peut te persuader – de faire n'importe quoi."

"Je comprends ça," dit Angel, secouant la tête.

Les drogues dans le système de Gunn prirent le meilleur de lui pas longtemps après ça, et Cordélia et Angel le regardèrent dormir pendant les quelques minutes qui restaient des heures de visite. Ils étaient assis ensemble dans un silence qui était plus confortable qu'Angel n'aurait imaginé, sortirent de l'hôpital dans la nuit froide. Les cieux étaient clairs et le seul bruit était la neige fondue sous leurs pieds.

Angel parla en premier. "Tu crois qu'on peut le faire? Faire fonctionner l'agence?"

"Du moins aussi bien que nous le faisions avant," dit Cordélia. "Honnêtement, la barre n'a pas été placée trop haut."

"Tu penses vraiment que tu pourras équilibrer être une actrice avec combattre les démons?" Angel leva un sourcil.

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de penser que je pouvais. J'suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de le prouver."

"Les Puissances ne nous ont pas donné une mission," dit Angel. "Pas comme elles l'ont fait auparavant, du moins pas de la façon dont tu as dit qu'elles l'ont fait."

"Pas encore," admit-elle. "Mais tu sais quoi? Nous allons prendre la mission pour nous. Les Puissances devront juste rattraper."

Angel choisi soigneusement ses prochains mots. "Je pense que tu sonnes plus courageuse que tu ne l'es."

Elle baissa la tête, ne niant pas ses mots. Mais elle dit seulement, "Truques le jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses, pas vrai?"

"Sunnydale est la seule place où je ne me suis jamais sentit comme si j'avais quelque chose à donner," dit Angel. "Ca va être dur de partir." Il réalisa, surpris, qu'il avait employé le temps du futur.

"Angel, tu as bien plus que ça à donner," murmura Cordélia. "Laisse-moi te le prouver."

Le ton de sa voix, la proximité de son beau visage dans l'obscurité, attisa les souvenirs de leurs rapports sexuels. Angel dit, doucement, "Buffy et moi sommes séparés. Pour de bon."

"Je sais. Buffy me l'a dit." Elle le regarda en coin. "Et n'aimerais-tu pas savoir comment cette conversation est venue?"

Angel fut déchiré entre le brûlant désir de savoir et le brûlant désir de ne pas savoir. "Ca ne change pas le fait -- Cordélia, je tiens toujours à elle. C'est fini, mais si je vais à Los Angeles – je ne vais pas simplement me transformer en l'Angel que tu as perdu. Je ne vais pas instantanément ressentir ce qu'il ressentait."

Il fut étonné de voir son sourire. "Donne du temps à ça," dit-elle, puis elle commença à faire une petite danse sur le trottoir. "Tu vas m'aiiiiiii-iiiiiimer. Tu vas vouloir sooooo-oooortir avec moi."

"Cordy!" Angel utilisa le surnom sans y penser, réalisa qu'il lui rendait son sourire. Il se força à revenir à la réalité. "Nous avons eut tous les deux nos espoirs déchirer le couple de derniers jours. Je ne veux pas voir cela t'arriver une nouvelle fois. Ou à moi non plus." Une partie de la douleur du jour refis surface en lui alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux sombres. "Tu es une femme magnifique. Je t'aime bien. Je sais que je tiens à toi. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que tu vas récupérer ce que tu as perdu. Et je ne peux pas te promettre que tu vas m'aimer de la manière dont tu l'aimais lui."

"Non," dit Cordélia. Elle était immobile maintenant, calme et incertaine. Mais il y avait toujours un faible sourire sur son visage. "Angel – avant que nous nous tombions amoureux, nous étions les meilleurs amis. Juste être ton amie signifie plus pour moi que presque n'importe quoi d'autre dans ma vie. Je veux tomber amoureuse de toi. Je veux que tu tombes amoureux de moi aussi. Mais je peux attendre pour ça." Elle rit, un peu tristement. "Dieu sait que je t'ai fait attendre assez longtemps. Donc c'est seulement équitable. Et pour toi -- Angel, j'attendrais pour toujours."

Contre sa volonté, contre toutes les chances, Angel sentit son esprit se soulever, ses espoirs déchirés se réparer dans la douce brise de la nuit. "Tu es incroyable."

Cordelia effleura sa main, toujours tellement doucement, contre son bras. "Tout ce que je demande est une chance. Je veux essayer et ramener l'agence. Et je veux être à nouveau ton amie. Si je suis ton amie, Angel – alors je peux affronter le reste. Quoi qu'il se produise. Quoi qu'il ne se produise pas." Elle le regarda, le cœur et l'espoir sur son visage. "Veux-tu essayer?"

Angel se sentit sourire en retour. "Je pense que nous pouvons y parvenir."

**FIN**


End file.
